


Imposed Changes

by Ronnie86 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheeky Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Killing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), rare omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ronnie86
Summary: After a life-changing event, Eren finds himself in a strange situation, being forced to move to Trost with his parents and hide who he is from everyone he meets. He is after all the only male omega in the world, an anomaly that shouldn't exist.Levi is a new student at Trost University and meets a beautiful omega with alluring green eyes. But something about her seems off, even so, he can't stop thinking about her.





	1. Meet Eren Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I will try my very best to live up to peoples expectations :) Please be gentle with me, English is not my main language and I have probably made some grammar or spelling mistakes. Microsoft Word is working against me as well as it wants to correct the English language into Swedish :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, Hajimi Isayama owns it. If I had been the owner it would probably be 100% fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Updated the two first chapters when I learned how to make the text like some of the other fics. Hopefully it's easier to read now :P

 

~~ Eren's Pov ~~

* * *

 

Pain… That was all he could feel. The pain was everywhere. The blood burning in his veins, stabbing pain in his abdomen, pain in his face like if someone was pulling his teeth out one by one… It never faded or changed…

Sometimes he could hear his mother's voice, feel her touch against his forehead. Sometimes he could hear his father trying to get him to answer questions about the pain, where it was, how it was feeling and trying to find out what had happened to him. He could not answer, he could not say anything, only whimper helplessly. He could not think about anything, the pain was too overwhelming. Damnit, he tried to collect his thoughts, again and again, trying to think about anything but the pain. But nothing helped.

Sometimes it was dark and the darkness was somehow soothing. Sometimes it was light, too bright, the light burning his eyes even if he always was keeping them tightly shut because of the pain. It felt like years had passed when he suddenly noticed that the pain slowly was ebbing away, instead of being replaced with heat. The warmth was comforting, it was nothing like the fire that earlier was burning in his veins.

After even more time had passed he was starting to sense things around him again. The birds singing outside the house, the sounds from the kitchen where his mother was rummaging around. The sound of footsteps nearing his bed and the smell of his Alpha father. Slowly he opened his eyes only to blink repeatedly at the bright light coming from the window.

”Eren? Are you…. CARLA! EREN IS AWAKE!” His father's voice echoed through the house.

Eren slightly winced at the sound and was comforted by the warm hands of his father, gripping tightly on his shoulders.

”How are you feeling, son?” Grisha's voice was filled with concern.

”Like I was hit by a truck, doused in gasoline and thrown into a cremation chamber.” Was the shaky answer Eren gave, while he slowly sat up in his bed.

Grisha chuckled before suddenly hugging Eren with his strong arms. Carla appeared by the door, looking at Eren before she gave a small shriek, running the last steps to Eren's bed and hugging him as well. Eren was almost squished between his parents, but after the pain he had endured, he did not really mind being hugged to death by his mom and dad.

”How long was I…”

”For three weeks, son. We were so worried you wouldn't make it.”

”Has it only been three weeks…” Somehow it had felt way longer than that for Eren.

Grisha and Carla slowly released Eren from the hug. Carla gently sat down next to Eren on his bed and Grisha sat down on the chair next to the bed. Grisha reached for Eren's hands and gripping them tightly, letting his thumbs making comforting circles on top of them.

”Eren, do you remember what happened to you?” Grisha asked while looking intently into Eren's eyes.

”I guess… I remember walking home from school, getting into the house and started to make a sandwich for myself because I was hungry… Then there was a knock on the door…” Eren looked down on his father's hands while taking a deep breath.

”I opened the door and there was a woman there, she looked at me for a couple of seconds before smiling and then she charged at me. She pressed me against the wall and-” Eren swallowed. -”and then she pressed a syringe into my chest and emptied whatever it was into me… Then she said something about ’Tell your father I said hello and congratulations’. After that… I… I… it felt like fire in my veins and…”

Tears forming in Eren's eyes and he let them fall down his cheeks before looking up to his father's face again.

”What did she mean by that? Who was she? And dad… what did she do to me?!”

Grisha sighed heavily, before running his hands across his face and taking a deep breath.

”I don't really know what she injected you with, but… Eren, you have changed… you are not an Alpha anymore…”

Eren looked at his father and tried to make sense of what he was saying.

”What do you mean?” He laughed insecurely. ”I am an Alpha like you…”

”No son, what that woman did to you, what she injected you with… you have changed on a molecular level. Trust me, son, I have taken blood samples from you when you were… well…” Grisha looked at the floor and swallowed. ”And what she did… Son, you are an Omega now.”

Grisha's eyes flicked over to Eren's face, trying to figure out how his son would react to the news. Eren was silent for a long time, his face paling slightly and he nervously swallowed before speaking.

”I… am an Omega?” Eren slowly said. ”But how?! I am still a guy! Guys cant be Omegas right?! How the hell is that even possible?! And… my plans… the scholarship! What will happen with me…?” The last part Eren whispered. Omegas were not exactly the most popular choice for managers to hire after all, no matter what education they had.

”Sweetie, we will figure it out,” Carla said softly, gently stroking her son's back with her hand. ”Your dad has an entire lab in the basement, he will figure it out.”

Eren tried to smile and he thinks he managed a sad little smile. Of course, his dad could fix this, Grisha Jaeger was not only a revered doctor, but he was also a scientist and a damn good one at that. He had even won a prize for his research only a few months ago. Yes, Eren would just have to sit tight and wait and his dad would make everything better. Luckily for him, the spring break was around the corner and he could call in sick the last week before the break, giving Grisha two weeks figuring things out.

”Sweetie, do you want to take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat?” Carla fondly said with a little smile.

”Yes, I think that would be nice” Eren answered, after all, he had been laying in this bed for 3 whole weeks. Sweating and… other stuff… He could almost smell the stench, even if he knew both his parents probably had been cleaning him up while he was in his painful hell.

Eren scooted closer to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, only to fall back to the bed when his legs did not support his weight.

”Hold on son, I’ll help you.” Grisha chuckled, stood up and lifted Eren up bridal style.

”Hey! Dad, what are you…” Eren quickly was silenced when his dad gave him a sideways grin and started walking towards the bathroom.

After a very embarrassing shower, where Grisha helped Eren get clean, Eren finally got to sit down in the kitchen with a bowl of soup in front of him.

”Sorry sweetie, but your father says that you should start eating liquid food since you haven't eaten anything for the last three weeks.”

”It's okay, mom. Your soups are delicious anyway.” Eren gave his mom a reassuring smile.

After Eren had eaten half the bowl of soup, he was satisfied and sighed contently.

”Mom, dad, can I go out for some fresh air?”

His question was innocent and so he was not prepared for the reaction he got from both his parents. Carla and Grisha looked at each other clearly distressed.

”Son, we can't let you out until I have figured this out.” Grisha grimaced. ”It’s not safe for you.”

”What do you mean? If I am just outside the door no one should be able to smell that I am an Omega, right?”

Eren was confused as hell. He had been an alpha, after all, he knew how delicious Omegas smell and he knew that the distance from their house to the street was enough so no one would be able to detect his new secondary gender. If the Omega was in heat it would be whole other story, but as for now, Eren was not in heat and should be safe venturing outside into the sunlight and fresh air.

”Sweetie, you… it’s not only your secondary gender that has changed…” Carla looked at Grisha quickly before continuing. ”Your appearance has changed as well.”

Eren felt his face paling and he could barely get the words out.

”What… do you m-mean th-that my…” Eren swallowed and took a deep breath before he continued. ”…appearance has changed?”

Eren gripped the table and rose slowly, giving his legs time to get used to his weight, before slowly walking to the bathroom on unstable legs. He could hear his mother calling out to him, but her voice was almost lost in Erens foggy mind. All he wanted was to see what they were talking about. He absent-mindedly let his right hand roam over his chest. It was still flat, no changes there, he was certain he would have noticed in the shower anyway. He knew he still had his dick… so what were the changes?

Entering the bathroom he flicked on the light and walked closer to the mirror. With a slow, shaky breath he let his hands feel his face as if he was not sure if it was his face. Ohhh, so that was what his mother was talking about.

The face staring back at him in the mirror was not exactly the one he was used to, it was another version of it. He had always had big green eyes, but somehow they were even bigger now. Bigger and brighter, dark long eyelashes surrounded the green and making the eyes even more salient. Above his eyes, the eyebrows were a bit thinner but still curved as they normally were. His nose was slightly smaller and more feminine, his lips softer and fuller, his face taking a more heart-formed shape. Eren had always liked his hair long, putting it up in a manbun when he was in school or training with his soccer-team, now his chocolate locks were falling down at the sides, contouring his face perfectly…

He stared at the mirror. Was this really him now? No wonder his parents did not want to let him go outside! Hell, he could almost feel his lost Alpha roar at the sight before him. He was… beautiful... and in a way that was dangerous. Eren saw tears forming and falling down from the eyes of his reflection and he hiccuped. Suddenly he found himself in his mother's embrace, he lowered his head and taking comfort in the crane of her neck, her gentle hands stroking his hair while she was whispering to him.

”Do you understand now, sweetie? You are too beautiful to go out like this unprepared. And if people were to recognize you… Sweetie, your father and I only think about your safety, you understand that right?” Carla could feel her son nod while he was still crying, clinging to her for support.

 

* * *

 

The two weeks had passed by and Eren felt like he was starting to get cabin fever or something. All he wanted to do was to go outside, to do something! He was used to being able to do sports, to go do things with his friends, to be outside in the sun. Sure, some of his friends talked with him on the phone, but it was not the same. The days, though, were the same. Get up, take a shower, eat something, go down to the basement and be a guinea pig for his father, take a nap, eat, watch some tv, study, eat some more and go to sleep. Every day… always the same. No wonder he was getting moody and emotional sometimes.

As time passed by, Eren's dad got more and more anxious. Was there another deadline Eren did not know about? The school had accepted Grisha's explanation of a longterm illness that made Eren unable to attend classes. Instead, his mother got the mission to homeschool Eren and he got to send essays via e-mail to his teachers.

After having complained about not being able to do training and feeling useless, his mother had just smiled and told Eren to give her a few hours. Eren learned some new things that day, Carla had prepared the living room for a session of self-defense for Omegas. Apparently, Carla had been a trainer once before Eren was born and was willing to train him, giving him some moves to use if he was ever attacked by an Alpha or a Beta.

With his studies, the new training and helping his mom around the house, Eren felt like the time moved faster and suddenly summertime was creeping up upon them. And with the heat of summer, another kind of heat happened…

Eren woke up early one morning feeling feverish and sluggish. He moved slowly to the bathroom and panicked when he felt something wet slid down his inner thigh. What was this? Wait, no, was this… Was he in heat, like the Omega heat? Not knowing what else to do, he started yelling for his mom as she was the only one home at the moment. Where did the slick come from, normally the slick came from… Eren blushed at the thought of the ordinary female Omega and the word slick combined. He had been at the sex education class, he knew how things worked, but this… this was different. He was not a girl, so where…  
His thoughts were interrupted by a panting Carla who had run from the kitchen and up the stairs.

”What happe…” She started, then with a sniff she understood exactly why her son was panicking.

”Ohh, sweetie, come! Let's go and get you cleaned up.” She said softly to Eren, who was just standing there, staring at her with wild eyes.

She took hold of his arm and pulled gently to get him to start walking. Soon enough they were in the bathroom and his mother started filling the bathtub with warm water before turning to help Eren get out of his clothes. Normally this would embarrass Eren to no end, but right now he could not find it in him to care about being naked in front of his mother. When all his clothes were gone he could not help but notice his mother taking a second glance at his lower region. Suddenly very self-conscious about his nudity, Eren blushed and asked the woman what she was looking at.

”Oh sorry sweetie, it was just… it seems that the heat has changed you some more, that’s all.” Carla smiled softly and stroke Eren's cheek with her thumb.

”What do you mean?” Eren inquired and looked down at himself.

He gasped and walked to the large mirror at the end of the bathroom. He stood there for some time, staring at his reflection again. His hips were wider now, making his lower region shaped like a pear. But what had his eyes watering was that his pride and joy, his dick, was suddenly smaller alongside his balls that was smaller as well. Damnit, damnit, damnit! Not that it was tiny as hell, but it was not up to his standards anymore. _'Well, if I wanted to dress like a girl it would be easier now to hide'_ … Fuck! Why could not this just be some strange, elaborate nightmare that he could wake up from? Wake up to his normal life, where he was a popular Alpha with lots of friends and an entire plan for his future set.

”Sweetie, the bathtub is ready now. I will go make us some sandwiches while you bath okay?” Carla kissed Eren's forehead and walked out of the bathroom, giving her son some privacy.

Eren slowly lay down in the tub, his mind blank for once.

 

* * *

 

After the much-needed bath, Eren was using his towel to dry himself. He found that Carla had put out some clothes for him, and a sanitary napkin for him to use to protect his clothes from the slick. After some trial and error, he managed to get the protection on a decent spot in his underwear. Sadly it was all too noticeable that the sanitary napkins were made for women's underwear and not for their male counterparts. But it would have to do for now.

Walking down the stairs he could hear his mother's voice talking to someone on the phone. After hearing his own name and the word heat, Eren guessed it could only be his father she was talking to. He sat down at the table, pulling his own cell phone out and texted one of his closest friends. For the last week none of his friends had called or texted and he was a bit worried about that. He lay the phone down on the table as Carla came and put down a plate with a sandwich and a glass of juice at the side of it. She continued talking to Grisha and was trying to… comfort him? Eren took a bite of the sandwich and slowly chewed while watching his mother walking out from the kitchen. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and he took it up and looked at the text that was sent to him.

[09.38] I am sorry Eren, but we have so much to do with school and practices and stuff. I hope you understand and that you will be well soon.

Yeah, so much to do… It was the same answer he got last week as well. Damnit, he was losing his friends because of this! At the same time, were they really that great of friends if the friendship could not survive some time apart? He felt tears forming in his eyes for the second time today. Fucking damnit, he had only been awake for like an hour and a half! How fucking emotional was he becoming? Was this an Omega thing? Was it because of the heat? He angrily wiped at his eyes to remove the traitorous tears. His mother came back, evidently done talking to his father. She stopped suddenly when she saw her son’s watery eyes.

”Aww, sweetie, what’s the matter?” She asked while walking towards Eren to give him a much-needed hug.

”Are you in pain?” She asked softly.

”No, I… I think I am starting to lose all my friends, and I feel so emotional all the time and I still don't know what to do! What did dad say? Can he fix me? Is it even possible? What if it isn't possible? What then?!” Eren started to breathe heavily after his rant and tears were falling down his cheeks again. Damnit, why was this happening?!

”Sweetie, listen to me. First of all, if your friends leave you because of this, I am sorry but then they weren't that good of friends to start with. Second-” She cupped Erens face with her hands, forcing his face up and looked him straight into his eyes. -”Secondly your father and I love you, no matter what, and we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are happy and safe, alright? Your father is working right now with a friend of his to try to solve this riddle, and even if he can't solve it… Eren, we will get through this together, do you hear me?” Carla wiped away some tears with her thumbs. ”It doesn't matter if you are an Alpha or an Omega, we love you and you will matter just as much no matter what.”

Eren chuckled. ”That was a lot of matter, mom.”

”Yeah, well, you have inherited your father's thick skull and my stubbornness. It will take some repeating to get the message through.” She smiled smugly and pulled him into a hug.

 

* * *

 

Why was it so warm? This was the second day of his heat. Eren was laying in his bed, only his boxer briefs on and still he was sweating like if he had been running for an hour. Not only was it warm, but he was starting to get really, really horny as well. He started to palm his dick through his underwear and moaned at the sensation. This was new for him. Like every horny teenage boy, he had played with himself and used the internet for some… inspiration. But now… it was like his dick was hypersensitive to every single touch. Every once in a while a new stream of slick ran down, luckily gathered by the sanitary napkin.

He felt his face redden again at the thought of his father and the medical examination Eren went through the day before. Apparently, because Eren was a male, his newly constructed uterus was somehow next to the colon and could be entered through the anus… Nope, uh uh, his mind did not even want to go there. Hell, he did not even want to think about that he now had a uterus… or what that fact even meant.

All he knew was that he had blocked out his father's speech about how it worked, he did not even want to know that right now. Nope, it was way too much information for him. Returning to matter at hand or rather dick in hand, as he had grabbed himself and slowly gave himself a handjob. It took no time at all for him to get an amazing orgasm. Wow, this was so much better than before. If only he could stop the slicking… It was disgusting!

Feeling a bit peckish Eren stood up from his bed, making sure his boxer briefs were at the right place, walking to his door and opening it a bit. He stopped when he heard his fathers voice.

”Carla, I don't know what to do… I haven't found Hitch anywhere and I can't involve the police because they would have questions that we can't answer if we want to keep Eren safe. Now that he is in heat I don't know if the effects of the drug can be reversed anymore. After all, I think he only survived the drug because he hadn't been through his first rut. The blood samples show that he still has some Alpha genome in him, but those genes seem dormant at the moment and…. Damnit Carla, I don't know what to do! If anyone were to find out that there is a male Omega… He would be turned into a lab rat, he would never have his freedom again and he could never have a normal life.”

Eren had never heard his father so broken before. His father's words echoed in his head:

_Don't know if the effects of the drug can be reversed…_

_Don't know what to do…_

_A lab rat…_

_Never… freedom…_

_Never… a normal life_

Was that Eren's life now? He was an anomaly, something that should not exist… A male Omega… He slowly fell to his knees, sitting on the floor, his hand still holding on to the doorknob, his eyes staring blankly in front of him. Why had this happened to him?

 

* * *

 

The heat lasted for 7 days, Grisha had gotten his hands on some suppressants that actually had helped those last days. When the heat was over and Eren was almost back to his old self again, his parents sat him down for a talk.

”Eren…” Grisha started. ”… your mother and I have talked a bit and we feel that it might be best if we sold the house and moved away from here.” Before Eren could protest, his father continued. ”I know that this is the place you grew up in, but… we need to think about the future for you. And sadly, there is not much of a future for you here. You can't even go outside, because people might recognize you. If we move, we can start over. I have been talking to the principal of Trost University, not only do they really want me to start working there, but they are also willing to let my Omega daughter study whatever she wants there… even if it's too late for a formal application. Do you understand what an amazing opportunity this is, Eren?” Grisha smiled and took Eren's hand in his bigger ones.

”Eren, sweetie, is this something that sounds good to you?” Carla asked her son carefully while studying his face.

Eren could not answer, he did not know what to say, hell he did not even know what to think. Wait, what had his father said… something about his daughter…

”Wait, did you say daughter?” Eren choked out.

”Yeah, your mother and I were discussing the best course of action. And to be honest, you pretending to be a girl is the easiest way to blend in. And with your looks, it won't be hard.” Grisha chuckled and grinned a bit wickedly.

”No way, nope, no, no, no, I can't pretend to be a girl. Everyone will see and hear that I’m a guy!” Eren started to panic, how the hell did they think he could pull off being a girl. ”I don't even know how to act the part.” He added silently while looking down at the carpet.

”Sweetie, first of all, your father is right. You have the looks, and with my help, no one will think you are a boy. And don't worry about your voice, we didn't want to tell you but… ever since you were sick your voice is a bit more feminine. You could definitely pull it off, Eren. And I will teach you how to act more like a girl if you want.” She winked at him and laughed at the grimace she got in return.

They sat in silence for a while, letting Eren think it through. When he sighed, his parents looked at him, awaiting his answer.

”This is a good opportunity, right?” He asked his mother, who nodded.

”And I can start the university this fall? With whatever courses I choose?” Eren's eyes met his father's.

”They promised me that. And Eren, if you choose to do this, I will prepare the papers so no one will know the truth about you. You will be safe and we will be 800 miles from Shiganshina and the people who could recognize you. Hopefully, that will be enough and we won't have a care in the world.”

”And if someone were to recognize me, or if I fuck up and people find out the truth…”

”Then we will deal with it when that time comes.” Grisha interrupted his son.

 

* * *

 

His mom was scary, no she was beyond scary.

Once the decision was made, Carla went into full mom-mode and took Eren's measurements before leaving to buy some clothes.

Now, the Jaeger household was not poor. On the contrary, they were pretty wealthy. Grisha being a well-paid surgeon and scientist and Carla owning a small business online that was very successful. But that also meant that Carla could indulge when buying clothes for Eren.

When she got home later that day, she had filled the car with clothes, shoes, jackets, make-up, and accessories of different kinds. Eren's eyes widened as the floor in the hall was too small to contain all the bags. How the hell was he supposed to get all this shit inside his closet? And was he supposed to wear all of it? It would take a month or two to even get through everything! He was used to having a few t-shirts, a couple of jeans and so on. This… this was a mountain of clothes! He scowled at his mom when she entered the house with the last couple of bags.

”Mom…” He whined. ”What is all of this?”

”Aww Eren, let me have some fun! And since you can't go out with me to shop, I had to buy more clothes so you can try them on at home.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Eren glared a bit at her, then sighed and gave an exhausted look at all the bags on the floor.

”Where do we start?” He asked defeated.

 

* * *

 

His mother might have gone overboard with the shopping, but she had really good taste Eren was forced to admit. Knowing her son, Carla had bought clothes that were feminine but not overly so. The clothes were all well-fitted. The jeans showed off Eren's booty quite splendidly and the different shirts and blouses were simple but very cute. Carla had even bought a new leather jacket, knowing her son loved his old one and it sadly did not fit him anymore. Eren's face turned red as a beet when Carla showed him the panties and the bras with pads that would make sure that people thought he was a girl. Though it would take some getting used to, the bra felt weird and the ”breasts” were in the way even if they were pretty small. His mother helped him get some mascara and lipstick on before leaving him to let him dress. Eren chose to wear a pair of tight jeans, a simple white blouse that showed off his newly acquired boobies, the brown leather jacket, and the combat boots.

He could not resist taking a look at himself in the mirror and stilled. He still could not believe that the reflection that was staring back at him was actually him, he turned a bit to the left and a bit to the right to get a good look at himself. He really liked what his mom had done to his hair, she had cut in some bangs that were falling softly to each side of his face. With a last look, he wandered downstairs where his parents were eagerly waiting for him.

”Damn son, you look amazing!” Grisha wolf-whistled and got a fist in his side by Carla who smiled apologetically at Eren.

”You do look amazing, sweetie. How does it feel?”

Eren smiled and for the first time in a while, he felt like everything was going to work out.

 

* * *

 

The move to Trost went smoothly, they had found a medium sized house that was on walking distance from the university. It had three bedrooms, a large kitchen, and an even larger living room. The best part was the small secluded garden behind the house. After being stuck inside their house in Shiganshina for months without being able to go outside, Eren was going to make sure to be out in the garden for hours every day. He had even started planning on how to change it and what kind of flowers he wanted to plant. If his old Alpha self had overheard Eren's thoughts and plans, it would have been appalled, but the Omega inside Eren loved pretty things and that included flowers.

With a new house came new opportunities, at least that’s what Eren's mother thought. Luckily Eren's new bedroom was rather large and the luxurious walk-in-closet his mom forced his dad to build, only took a third of the space of the room. The new closet swallowed all of Eren's new clothes and was still half empty. Eren knew his mother had planned this, and he mentally prepared himself for spending an eternity in the grand shopping mall of Trost, shopping for clothes with his eager mom.

The summer was almost over and Eren started looking forward to starting his studies at Trost University. He had chosen psychology as a major and art as a minor. He had been thinking a lot about what he wanted to do in the future and had even done some research about omegas and their possibilities. He did not want to study to become something he could not get a job as because of his secondary gender. Eren decided that he wanted to help people, he was good at talking and encouraging people and when his father told him that the psychology professors at Trost University were among the best in the country, he could not resist.

Eren's I.D. was forged, he still did not know how his father pulled that one off, but it looked legit and that was all that mattered.

Everything was going smoothly and Eren could not wait to start his new life as a student at Trost University.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming response I got :D I'm so happy! 
> 
> Here comes another chapter! 
> 
> P.S. In Levi's pov Eren is mentioned as a girl. That is because for all he knows Eren is in fact female :p

~~Levi's pov~~

* * *

 

Levi was bored. No, he was beyond bored. He had not wanted to be late for the first lecture of the semester and had, therefore, showed up almost thirty minutes to early. And now he was waiting for the time to slowly pass. Alone. In an empty lecture hall. Well, fucking shit.

Erwin and Hange, the only friends he had in Trost, was studying English and Biology. They were to meet at lunch, but until then he was on his own. Levi sighed. After a while, students began pouring in. Fucking finally! Levi normally did not care about other people or their chitchat. But at the moment he was so bored he was listening anyway.

”Did you see that Omega? She was so beautiful!” A girl with blonde hair whispered loudly to another blond girl.

”Yeah, those eyes! What I wouldn’t do to have those eyes! If I had her looks I wouldn’t be studying, I would choose one of the many Alphas throwing themselves at me and live like a princess. Life is so unfair!” The other blonde whined.

”It really is… oh, look! I didn’t know she was studying psychology!”

Levi let his gaze follow the girls stare towards the doors. Levi’s eyes widened and he almost choked on his own saliva.

Stepping inside the lecture hall was a nymph, no, a goddess. Dark chocolate hair, sunkissed skin, bright green eyes… She was so beautiful! He tried not to stare but could not help following her movements with his eyes when she started to make her way further inside the room. Levi closed his eyes and gripped his pen tightly, his inner Alpha roaring at him. She was an Omega, probably unmated, extremely beautiful… Ready for the taking.

Levi slowly started counting backward from 100 in French to occupy his mind with something else than a dark-haired Omega… with so smooth looking skin, wonder what it would taste like… No, not going there! Counting backward, numbers, French, come on fucking shit! His inner thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a lovely voice.

”Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Levi looked up and he gulped. The Omega. The beautiful Omega. She was standing there. Next to him. Waiting for something. Looking encouraging. What had she said? Something about the seat… right!

”No, it’s not taken.” He mumbled, he did not trust his voice at the moment.

”Great!” She exclaimed in delight, sitting down and started rummaging around in her bag, taking out a notepad and some pencils. With her movements, her scent started to swirl around Levi, a scent of a forest after rain and of lily of the valley. He was trying so hard to not sniff at her hair while she was bent down to put her bag on the floor.

Dazed, Levi was looking at her while she was humming happily, laying down her things on the desk. She turned her head to look at him.

”Oh, right! I almost forgot! My name is Eren. Eren Jaeger.” The girl stretched out her hand towards Levi with a dazzling smile on her face. Damn, not even Erwin could smile like that. Levi slowly took Eren’s hand and shook it.

”Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

”Well then Levi, I heard that they force the students to pair up in this class.” She whispered with a conspiratorial tone in her voice, her brows furrowed in mocked seriousness. ”Is it okay if I team up with you?”

The girl then smiled shyly at Levi, lowering her eyelashes some, making her look utterly adorable. And he felt like his brain was melting. He was staring at her for a few seconds before realizing that she had asked him a question again.

”Yeah sure.” He answered curtly.

”Great!” She exclaimed with a sweet smile. ”Oh, if you don’t mind me asking? Is this your major or minor?”

”It’s my major.”

”Same here! Oh, what did you choose for you minor then?”

The girl looked at Levi with her big beautiful eyes and he felt himself swallow nervously, not being used to be around such a joyful person. Except for Hange, but she was all sorts of crazy. This girl on the other hand… She seemed like such a sweet person, happy and oh so… Wait, right she had asked him a question again!

”I chose art as a minor, I thought it would be a nice break from all the theory in this class.” Levi was mentally high-fiving himself for being able to form a full sentence.

Eren's eyes widened and she made a little squeal of happiness, before grabbing Levi and hugging him tightly. Levi sat still in complete shock in her embrace, his eyes wide and a rosy tint on his cheeks.

”We have the same classes! Please, please, please, can we sit together at art as well?”

And then she looked at him pleadingly with those impossibly large eyes and a small pout on her sweet, rosy lips. Probably knowing full well what she did to him. But how could he refuse and did he even want to?

”Sure, we can do that.” He finally replied in a hoarse voice.

She raised her fists in the air in victory before smiling widely towards him and Levi felt his brain starting to malfunction again. Suddenly the professor walked in and the lecture was starting. Silently thanking all mighty beings out there, because Levi needed time to gather his thoughts again.

 

* * *

 

The lecture was over very quickly, the hours had moved swiftly and now Levi was supposed to meet his friends for lunch. The original plan, however, did not involve a happy, energetic, beautiful Omega that did not want to leave his side. When they had started walking out the lecture hall, Levi could not help but be impressed by Eren's height. Even if Levi was leaner and a bit shorter than some Alphas, by no means was he short compared to Betas and Omegas. But Eren, she was tall for an Omega, heck she was tall even if she had been a Beta. She was the perfect height for Levi to put his arm around her shoulders, to bring her closer to him and give her a smooch on her forehead. Shit! Why was he even thinking about things like that? Levi had never felt anything towards the Omegas he had met in his life. No one had managed to get his attention, even if they had tried their hardest and no matter how pretty they were.

Eren talked about things they had learned in the class and was so happy and chittery, that Levi could not help but curl his lips and almost smile at her. Somehow she noticed and looked like she had won the fucking lottery.

”I am meeting my friends for lunch, you are welcome to join us if you…”

Levi never got to finish the sentence as the brunette by his side happily exclaimed that she would love to. When they got to the cafeteria Levi saw Hange waving at them from a table, and a blonde giant sitting next to her. Levi and Eren quickly made their way over to the table and did not manage to get a word out before Hange started speaking, very loudly, more like yelling actually.

”Levi, we missed you! How was the lecture? Who is your friend, Levi?! She is gorgeous!”

Levi sighed before starting to introduce them to each other.

”Hange, Erwin, meet Eren. Eren, this is shitty glasses and eyebrows.” Levi said, completely serious.

Eren looked at him in shock for a second before she started to laugh. And damn, that laugh was something beyond all the treasures of this world. Even Hange and Erwin looked dazed. Levi smirked at the normally so composed Erwin, a bit smug that he was not the only one having problems collecting his thoughts around this Omega.

 

~~Erens pov of the first day of school and meeting Levi.~~

* * *

 

Eren woke up that morning, feeling both anxious and happy. This was it! He was going to one of the largest universities in the country and it was the first time since his change that he was going to be stuck with the same people... what if he did something impulsive… Fuck! Now he was really nervous, he knew he had a bad temper, even if the temper had been easier to control after he turned into an Omega. But he still could become very emotional and when he did, the old temper flared back up in a way he never thought possible.

Quickly gathering the clothes he had chosen last night to wear, he went to shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs to get something to eat. Of course, his parents were already in the kitchen, drinking coffee and preparing sandwiches.

”Good morning, Eren. How do you feel?” They both greeted him, before looking at each other and started laughing. Eren joined in, laughing at his parent's antics.

”Good morning, mom, dad. It feels great, but I am a bit nervous as well.” He replied honestly.

”As it should be, son, as it should be.” His father smiled. ”This is something entirely new after all, it’s okay to be nervous.”

”I just don’t want to fuck this up,” Eren replied quietly.

”And you won’t, sweetie. No one expects you to be perfect, alright? And no one will be able to tell that you are a boy unless you get naked in front of people…-” His mother looked at him amused. -”And you weren’t planning on doing that yet right? We don’t need to have the talk again? You know, about Alphas and Omegas and what could happen if…”

”No mom! Geez!” Eren felt his face redden and Grisha started to snicker.

”Good, then start eating, sweetie. Your dad will drive you to school.”

 

* * *

 

People were staring. Like really staring. Like standing still, eyes wide and mouths hanging – staring. Eren’s nervousness flared back up and he quickly made his way to one of the restrooms on campus.

Was there something wrong with how he looked? Were his clothes not in their right place? He stumbled inside the ladies room, happy that no one was inside, he was still feeling a bit awkward about that. His mother had told him that it would get easier with time.

He looked into the big mirror hanging on the wall. He looked exactly like he did when had he left home. The white button-up shirt with a few buttons opened, tight jeans that showed off his curves but not the secret between his legs, the brown leather jacket snuggled close to his body and the combat boots were clean. Hair and make-up were still as they should be. What were they staring at then? Was it really…?

His face scrunched up in the mirror, was it only because of his looks? Were people staring like that because they thought he was… Oh man, this was not healthy for his ego. Suddenly two blondes entered the room, stopping their conversation abruptly when they saw him. Eren quickly threw a last look in the mirror, chuckled slightly before venturing outside, ready to face the people on the campus with newfound determination.

He was forced to ask for guidance to find out where his first lecture of the day was held. Eren learned very quickly that people were more than happy to help him. In some cases too happy to help him. He started to learn exactly how Bambi felt when the hunter dogs were after him. God damn Alphas!

The first person he asked for guidance was, in fact, an Alpha. He did not think much about it when he strolled up to the guy and asked him if he knew where the lecture hall was. But right now he regretted it immensely, the Alpha was still following him and slowly other Alphas joined in. Fucking hell! What was he supposed to do now? Confront them? Pretend they do not exist and hope they go away?

Yes! The lecture hall! Fucking finally! Eren quickly made his way through the doors and entered the large room. He could hear the whispers about him from the same blondes he had met earlier in the ladies room, and he mentally rolled his eyes at them. Slowly walking further into the room, his eyes roaming, trying to find a good spot where no unwelcome Alphas would join him. He spotted a winner; a raven-haired guy sitting by himself. Dressed in a grey sweater, black jeans and with a dark grey scarf and a black leather jacket hanging on the chair beside him. With his undercut and hard appearance, the guy looked like a typical bad boy. Perfect! Eren smiled amusedly when he saw that the guy not only had noticed him but was trying so hard not to stare and the hand gripping a pen was almost shaking by the effort. This would be so much fun! Eren strolled right up to the raven, smiled and asked: ”Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

 

* * *

 

Choosing to sit next to Levi was the best decision Eren made that day. Not only did the raven-haired Alpha’s scowl and cold demeanor chase away most of the other Alphas trying to talk to Eren, but he also had the same courses, meaning Eren could use the Alpha as his personal bodyguard. He felt a bit bad that he was using the other and tried to make it up to him by being the nicest person he could be. Apparently, that worked well as the alpha started to relax around him and actually joined in on the earlier monologue that Eren had held, turning it into an actual conversation.

Eren also met Levi’s two friends at lunch, a brown-haired Beta and a blonde Alpha. Both seemed like nice people and were more than willing to let Eren join their little group. Eren found out that Hange, the Beta, loved to try to make Levi uncomfortable in every way possible. Levi, on the other hand, had years of experience dealing with the Beta and therefore not much could get to him. Erwin was the born diplomat, only interfering his friends when necessary but was just as happy giving out his own verbal jabs at the other two. Eren had so much fun with his new friends and was painfully reminded about the old ones he had lost. When the lunch was over, Eren and Levi started walking to the next lecture.

”Are you okay?”

”Huh?” Eren quickly looked up to the concerned eyes of his new friend.

”You are smelling a bit… doleful.” The Alpha explained.

”Oh, no I’m alright. I just was thinking about some old friends.”

”Okay.”

Seemingly not knowing what else to say, the Alpha turned his head to glance behind them. Suddenly he growled threateningly. Eren almost jumped and stared at the Alpha before following the other’s gaze behind them. Shit, shit, shit! The Alphas from earlier had found him and were following him again. They did not seem to notice or care that Levi was with him. Their gaze never wavering from Eren. He gulped and took Levi’s hand in his before walking faster towards the lecture hall, pulling the Alpha along with him.

They managed to get inside the lecture hall and Eren pulled Levi with him further into the room. He did not release Levi’s hand until they sat down. Eren noticed that other students felt the anger radiating in Levi’s scent and that the others were trying hard to pretend that they were not there, not wanting to upset the angry Alpha further.

”Levi, you need to calm down,” Eren whispered soothingly to the irritated Alpha, somehow unaffected by the pheromones in the air even if he noticed them.

The other glared at the doors for a few more seconds, before sighing and turning his gaze on Eren.

”Are you alright?” Levi asked.

”Yeah, I think I have to get used to being followed around.” Eren smiled gently. ”I can’t really do anything about it until they actually try to do something…”

”They wouldn’t dare! I will kill them if they do!” Levi interrupted harshly.

Eren looked at the Alpha next to him with big eyes. What was this? Why was Levi trying to protect him so fiercely after only knowing him for a few hours? He knew that he himself would protect people he didn’t know if it came to that. But, was the raven-haired Alpha the same or was there something else here that Eren did not see? He decided he needed to talk to his mom about this.

Noticing that the Alpha had a hard time calming down, Eren released his own pheromones, trying to comfort the other. He knew that his mother and father had warned him about doing so in public, not knowing how people would react to his much stronger scent, but he was willing to try. It was Eren's fault that Levi was in this mess after all. Levi took a deep, shaky breath and his eyes widened before turning to look at Eren. The look in the other’s eyes made Eren blush and his inner Omega started to purr in satisfaction.

Levi’s eyes, Eren had learned, was truly the windows of the other’s soul. Even if the Alpha’s face was blank, his eyes were not. And right now, the gaze directed at Eren was filled with such wonder and reverence that Eren did not know what to do with himself. He gulped and started to reeling in his pheromones again before turning away from the Alpha and opened up his bag. Eren picked up his notepad and pencils, trying hard not to look at Levi. He could still feel the Alpha staring at him. Luckily for Eren, the professor chose that moment to enter the room and the professor’s booming voice forced the Alpha out of his stupor.

During the lecture, Eren could smell how the scent of the Alpha next to him grew heavy with embarrassment and he promised himself to talk to Levi when the lecture was over. When the professor finally told the class that they could leave, Eren quickly grabbed the fleeing Alpha’s hand.

”Hey, can we talk?” He asked quietly. He was rewarded with a small nod and they started to slowly walk out of the room and out into the long halls of the university.

”I… uhm... apologize if my pheromones affected you too strongly. I am not really used to… well… uhm…” Eren did not really know how to continue.

”It’s fine.” Was the reply he was given. The Alpha walking next to him sighed and glanced over to Eren. ”I’m not really used to being around people like you either.”

Relieved, Eren smiled at Levi and started talking about the art class and upcoming assignments in his ordinary cheerful tone. He felt the Alpha relax again and dared he even say that the scent coming from the raven was filled with contentment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I figured since both Grisha and Carla are the hugging types, that Eren wouldn't really think anything about hugging another guy like that... Levi on the other hand *snickers*


	3. One down, one to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I might be spoiling you guys at the moment with the third chapter already. But I just want to be loved!!! ;D  
> Next chapter probably won't be until next week though... I have an upcoming exam and shit :P
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

It was not easy, Levi pondered. Nope, it definitely was not easy.

He was sitting in the library of Trost University, at one of the many tables there. Right next to him a gorgeous Omega sat, talking about the assignment they were working on.

Somehow Levi managed to actually be a good study partner and give his input about the assignment and actually do his share of the work. But he could not help getting distracted by almost everything about the Omega. How her white teeth flashed as she smiled at him. How her vibrant green eyes shone with different emotions when she talked to him. How her chocolate hair moved as she scooted closer to see what he had pointed at on a paper laying on the table. And then there was her scent… somehow the smell of forest and lily of the valley was invigorating. He was so screwed! Fucking shit!

”And I think we are done!” A cheerful voice suddenly exclaimed beside him.

Huh? Right, the assignment!

”Yeah, I think so.” He replied in his ordinary calm voice.

”So… want to go for a walk?” Eren asked hopefully while looking at Levi.

A walk? Shit! Did she mean anything by it? Was this some secret Omega code Levi did not know about? But it was just a walk right? And if it meant anything else… Levi could definitely deal with that! His inner Alpha actually enjoying the very thought. But before he could answer Eren continued.

”I just thought that it would be nice to get some fresh air before the lecture and we got almost two hours to kill before it starts.”

Oh.

”Uh, sure…” Levi started.

”Great! Let’s go! Towards fresh air, sunlight, and freedom!” Eren’s dramatic voice echoed in the otherwise silent library, earning them some surprised stares from other students and a glare from one of the librarians.

 

* * *

 

The walk was nice. The air in the library had been a bit stale and the fresh, crisp air was a welcomed change. It seemed like the giddy Omega next to Levi was enjoying it just as much as him.

Casually talking about the assignment they just had finished and how nice it was outside, they slowly came closer to a soccer field. Trost University had some sports clubs and the soccer team was one of them. Levi squinted his eyes at the soccer players talking and suddenly saw someone he never thought he would see at Trost University.

 

 

 ~~ Eren's pov ~~

* * *

 

 ”Hey, Levi! Good to see you! Want to join in?” One of the soccer players suddenly yelled.

”Thanks but…” Levi started.

”We would love to play!” Eren yelled back, earning himself some incredulous stares from the Alphas on the soccer field. Almost giddily he started walking towards them.

”Eren, maybe…” Levi tried.

”No, we will play! It will be fun! Come on Levi!” Eren took Levi’s hand in his and pulled the grudging Alpha along. Eren stopped a few feet from the players and asked which team they were to play in.

”Well, you could join us, sweetheart.” A blonde brute of an Alpha said with a smile.

”Great! Let’s start then!” Eren started to move to stand on the spot on the soccer field that he was used to in his old soccer team.

”Wait! Don’t you want us to teach you how to play first?” Another Alpha asked baffled. He had a long face and two-colored hair.

Oh, no he fucking did not just say that?! Eren gave the Alpha a long stare before suddenly running towards the tall, dark-haired Alpha that held the ball under his foot. With a swift kick, Eren stole the ball and dribbled it towards the goal, making flashy movements and showing off. He ended his little show with a hard, precise kick that sent the ball flying into the top, right corner of the goal. Fucking SCORE! Ha! That would teach them not to underestimate Omegas! Fucking self-absorbed Alphas! Pleased with his work Eren sauntered back to the group of players that were staring at him.

”What were you saying?” He asked sweetly to the Alpha that had dared question him.

”Nothing.” The Alpha quickly replied with his cheeks flooded in color.

”Well then, let’s play!” The blonde brute said amused, winking at Eren. ”By the way, my name is Reiner.”

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

”That’s one hell of a girl you got there Levi!” Farlan said impressed while looking at the brunette Omega talking to Reiner.

Yeah, that was one hell of a girl. Levi had a hard time believing his eyes when Eren had been running with the ball. And after she had scored and returned to them with an almost challenging look in her eyes… Wow, she was something else! An ordinary Omega probably would never have done such a thing. But Levi could not care less. The fact that Eren did not act submissive was… it was truly perfect! At least in his eyes. He guessed most Alphas would try to break the wild and strong-willed Omega, making her submit to them. But Levi actually found himself enjoying not knowing what the brunette would do next and that she had the courage to stand up for herself. She could clearly hold her own. She had really proved it when she played with the other Alphas. Some of the Alphas in the other team almost pulled their own hair out in frustration when the Omega managed to get past their defense and score… over and over again.

”Yeah, she is…” Levi replied absentmindedly.

”Wow… she really got to you! Haha! I never thought that you, the Levi Ackerman himself, would fall for anyone! This calls for a celebration!” Farlan laughed.

Levi’s eyes widened before thinning again, a murderous glint in them.

”Shut the hell up, Farlan!” He growled threateningly.

Farlan only looked at him, a wide grin on his face, amusement radiating from the smug soccer player.

That little piece of shit! Levi felt his right eye twitch. But before he could do anything, a certain Omega strolled up to them.

”This was so much fun!” Eren said happily to Levi before she turned to Farlan.

”Are you a friend of Levi?”

”Why yes, I am. The name is Farlan. We grew up together, I know him better than anyone. If you want to know anything about him, and I do mean anything, don’t hesitate to ask me!” Farlan replied with a mischievous smile.

”Oh, I think I might do that!” Eren glanced at Levi with an equally mischievous smile, eyes sparkling with amusement. ”Who knows what kind of dirt you got on him?”

Levi glared at them and then he sighed, utterly defeated.

 

* * *

 

When the long day at the university was over, Levi and Eren parted ways.

Levi started to walk towards the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. Suddenly he heard yelling and Eren’s angry voice. Running back and towards the sounds, he found an incredible sight.

Two of the Alphas that had been following Eren that very first day lay sprawled out on the ground. Eren was holding onto the collar of the last Alpha's shirt. Suddenly she brought her knee up between the Alpha's legs, then she grabbed the Alpha’s hair and yanked him down while kicking her knee up, hitting the Alpha’s face with her kneecap. With a painful groan the Alpha fell down on his side and Eren backed away while brushing off the dust from her hands and clothes.

Levi could not move. He was just standing there, staring in complete awe. Gawking at the Omega that just had kicked three Alphas’ asses. How in the fucking shit did she do that? As if she felt the stare, Eren suddenly turned and looked at Levi. Levi could smell hints of distress and anger in the other’s scent and started walking slowly towards the Omega.

”Are you okay?” He asked softly.

”Yeah, I’m fine! Nothing I couldn't handle!” Eren replied with a too carefree smile that seemed forced.

Levi looked intently at her face and saw that even if she tried to hide her distress, her eyes gave it away. Taking the few remaining steps Levi carefully took the trembling Omega in his arms, feeling Eren taking a deep, shaky breath before she relaxed in his embrace. She nuzzled her face in the crane of his neck and whispered.

”I want to go home.”

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

The day had started fine. Hell, it had even started great! Levi was a great friend and study partner. They had kicked some serious ass at the soccer game, showing those Alphas who the boss was. And that was Eren obviously! The lecture had been interesting and Eren and Levi had plans made for the next assignment. They had walked out from the university a bit late since they had been talking with the psychology professor, getting some valuable tips on an upcoming exam. He and Levi had said their goodbyes and parted ways.

And then… things got real shitty, real fast.

The three Alphas that had been following Eren on his first day at the university suddenly surrounded him. They had chosen a secluded area on the campus and there was no one else there. Not one single fucking person. Fucking hell! Eren stared at the Alphas, hoping that they would just leave. But no such luck apparently. Instead, the Alphas looked at him with such sick satisfaction that it made Eren’s skin crawl.

”Hey sweetcheeks, I’m happy we caught you alone and not with that gloomy bastard that seems to follow you around everywhere. Now we can have some fun.” The Alpha grinned at Eren.

”Just leave me the fuck alone!” Eren growled, glaring at the Alpha in charge.

”Oh, what’s this? The pretty little Omega got some spunk?!” One of the other Alphas laughed loudly.

”You have no fucking idea!” Eren retorted.

Eren noticed that the three Alphas started to move towards him and prepared himself by relaxing into one of the fighting stances his mother taught him. Eren took a deep breath and raised his fists.

 

* * *

 

 When the Alphas were defeated, Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to brush off the dust that had gotten on him during the fight. He made a mental note to thank his mother for all those hours of self-defense training. He did not know what would have happened without all that training. He did not even want to think about it. 

He was tired, so very tired. Was this something that could happen at any time, any place? Was this something that other Omegas got to deal with? Was this fucking shit normal?

And then Levi was there.

When Levi hugged him, Eren felt the air go out of him and he just wanted comfort, to feel safe… and to go home. Snuggling his face into Levi’s neck he took solace in the other’s warmth.

”I want to go home.” He whispered to Levi.

He felt the other move and before he realized what had happened he was being carried. He wanted to squirm out of the arms holding him. Wanted to shout that he could walk and did not need to be carried! But for some reason he stayed still, relaxing into those strong arms and letting the dark-haired Alpha’s musky scent surround him.

Levi had a motorcycle, a black one, and if Eren had not been so exhausted from the fight he would have gone crazy over the cool looking vehicle. But at the moment all he could manage was to take the helmet that was offered to him and put it on his head before climbing onto the motorcycle, sitting behind the Alpha and hold on to him. Eren watched as the university disappeared in the distance. He soon noticed that they were passing by familiar looking houses. Wait, had he told Levi where he lived? He could not remember if he did, but he must have since the raven-haired alpha started to slow the roaring vehicle down, before stopping it completely… just outside Eren’s house. Slowly getting off the motorcycle with Levi’s help, he suddenly heard his mom’s voice.

”Eren?”

Eren could not get any words out. All he could do was standing still next to a concerned Levi. When Carla came closer she saw Eren’s troubled face and ran the last steps before hugging him.

”Sweetie, what happened?” She inquired. When she did not get an answer she turned to Levi to get a better answer. Apparently, she saw something in Levi’s eyes that made her change her mind, instead choosing to bring them both into the house.

”Come inside. I will put on some tea for us.” She said, gently guiding them inside the house and into the kitchen. Once the kettle was filled with water and put on the stove, Carla walked back to the kitchen table where the two boys were sitting in silence.

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

That he was concerned was an understatement. It did not even come close to what he was feeling.

Eren. The happy Eren who never seemed to have a single care in the world. The Eren that had managed to get pass Levi’s icy shield with her amazing personality. She was sitting next to him. Looking down at the table. Quiet. Emotionless. Almost like she was not aware of anything that was happening around her.

Levi had never felt so helpless before. He did not know what to do. Should he hug her again? Should he say something? Luckily Eren’s mom was walking towards them. She glanced at Eren before turning to Levi.

”I guess introductions are in order. I am Carla Jaeger, Eren’s mother.” She smiled gently at Levi.

”I am Levi Ackerman, I go to the same classes as your daughter, Mrs. Jaeger.”

”Please, call me Carla,” Carla replied. ”Mrs. Jaeger makes me feel old.” She replied with a grimace.

Levi felt himself relax. He had been quite nervous, not knowing what Carla would think of him. He did bring her daughter home on a motorcycle after all. But the woman seemed like she did not care about how Levi looked or what kind of vehicle he was driving, or about the fact that Levi was an Alpha.

”Eren, sweetie?” Carla tried again. When she got no response she sighed and turned back to Levi.

”I think I am forced to ask you about what happened, Levi,” Carla said in an apologetic tone.

”Uh, okay…” Levi’s eyes flicked over to Eren before setting his gaze on Carla’s face again. ”We were leaving the university when we parted ways to go home, and then… Eren got attacked by three Alphas.” Levi heard the shocked gasp from Carla. ”I ran as fast as I could when I heard it, but when I got there… Eren had already beat the living shit out of them. All I could do was trying to comfort her and bring her home.”

Levi hangs his head down in shame. He was the Alpha after all. He was the one who was supposed to protect Eren. Not show up after she already protected herself. He was just happy that nothing else happened and that he was still in hearing distance to the fight. What if he had not been there? Who would have helped Eren home? Would she have made it home safely or would she have… His inner rant was abruptly interrupted when he found himself in a comforting embrace. Carla…

”I am so happy that you were there Levi! That you were there for Eren. That you brought her home to us.” Carla whispered in his ear, hugging him for a bit longer before releasing him. ”Now, how about I serve you some of that tea I promised you.” She said with a smile.

Eren must have inherited her cheerfulness from her mother, Levi concluded. The woman was talking about everything and nothing, always keeping a happy tone in her voice… and always glancing over to look at Eren every once in a while. Levi could understand that. Eren still had not come out from her shell. He was hoping she would be alright. That she had not lost her faith in humanity because of this.

Suddenly the door in the hall opened and then closed. Someone was heard getting their shoes and jacket off. Then an Alpha came in the kitchen, smiling towards Carla before noticing Levi next to Eren.

”Oh, who is this?” The man asked merrily.

”This is Eren’s knight in shining armor, Levi,” Carla replied in a cheerful voice.

”I didn’t know that knights like that existed anymore. You sir Knight must be a fine specimen.”

Levi suddenly felt a bit nervous and he swallowed before standing up and offered his hand to the older male.

”My name is Levi Ackerman, I am a friend of Eren.”

The older Alpha looked at the hand that was reached out towards him and then looked back at Levi with an unreadable expression before he cracked. The smile that met Levi was full of amusement.

”I am Eren’s father. Dr. Grisha Jaeger, but just call me Grisha.” Grisha finally grabbed Levi’s hand and shook it. ”It’s very nice to meet you, Levi.” Grisha turned to look at Eren, mouth opened like he was going to say something before noticing the impassive face of his offspring.

”Eren, are you alright?” Grisha’s low voice was filled with concern.

”I think you and I need to have a little talk, dear,” Carla spoke quietly to her husband. Then she turned her gaze to Levi. ”Levi, would you mind keeping Eren company for a little while longer?”

”Of course Mrs… I mean Carla,” Levi replied, looking towards Eren with a soft, almost invisible smile on his lips. He would keep Eren company for her entire life if she wanted to… Shit, he was turning into such a sappy shit! But still… even though he had only known her for a few weeks, it felt far longer than that.

They sat in silence. Waiting for Carla and Grisha to have their talk somewhere in the house. Levi sneaked as many glances as he could at Eren. Suddenly he noticed a spot of dirt on her cheek and before he could stop himself he had licked his thumb and brushed it against Eren’s cheek, removing the dirt. All of a sudden Eren looked up at him, eyes wide. But before Levi could figure out an apology, Eren unexpectedly smiled. A small, gentle smile.

”Thank you.”

How could hearing two words ever be so satisfying? Levi smiled back at Eren, his eyes filled with all the affection he felt for her at that moment. Eren’s eyes widened almost comically and her mouth dropped open, her face the personification of the word chocked. Levi chuckled at her expression.

”It’s not polite to stare you know?” He said with a teasing voice.

”Shut up! I wasn’t staring!” Eren replied before turning her face away, the color red adorned her cheeks.

”Sure you weren’t.” Levi retorted sweetly.

Luckily for Eren and sadly for Levi, Grisha and Carla chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen. They stopped when they saw that Eren had returned to the land of the living.

”Eren, sweetie?” Carla spoke with a soft voice.

”Yeah, mom?” Eren replied with a shy smile.

Carla and Grisha both moved to hug their daughter and Levi felt like this was the time to leave and let the family talk. But before he could exit the kitchen he heard a gruff voice behind him.

”And where do you think you are going?”

Turning around, Levi came face to face with an expressionless Grisha. Unsure of the situation he opened his mouth to try and explain, only to be interrupted.

”You come here, with Eren, having driven her home on your motorcycle, entering my house, talking to my wife… And you think I will just let you leave?” Grisha emphasized every word he said and raised his eyebrow in a menacing way.

Levi felt his face paling and his eyes widen while looking at the older Alpha. Fucking shit, was he mentally unstable or something? What the fuck did Carla tell him? Levi felt himself panicking. Suddenly Grisha started laughing, putting his hands on Levi’s shoulders.

”Ha! You should have seen your face! Priceless!” The older Alpha snickered.

”Daaaaaad…-” A whine was heard from behind Grisha. -”Don’t scare him away!”

”I won't! I just wanted to make sure he understood that he couldn’t leave without the proper punishment for helping my daughter.” Grisha suddenly grabbed Levi and pulled him into a strong hug.

”Thank you, Levi. I honestly don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t been there for Eren today. So thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand.... introductions have been made! Woop woop! :) Gotta say I have found a new addiction! Or many of them... Cheeky Eren, Dad Grisha (you know what I mean :P), sassy Carla and overthinking Levi. As an introvert I can assure any extroverts here that silent introverts (like myself) works exactly like I write Levi in this fic. Haha!


	4. Do I like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Eh, so I may or may not have finished this chapter instead of the assignment in management. So yeah... Here you go! :D
> 
> Btw, if you want to know what music I used as inspiration to the nightclub in the chapter, it is Adrenaline by Mendez. :P

_”Hey, Sweetcheeks…”_

_”Have some fun…”_

_”Omega got some spunk…”_

_Eren tried to run away, but his legs would not move._

_Then… he was surrounded by two strong arms…_

_Held tightly against a warm, hard chest and the smell of musk and leather engulfed him._

_Levi…_

_They were suddenly alone._

_Eren looked up and found himself staring straight into silvery eyes burning with desire._

_”Levi…” He started, only to be interrupted by the soft lips of the dark-haired Alpha. He found himself gasping by the sensation and the Alpha managed to sneak in his tongue inside Eren’s mouth. Eren melted into the kiss, he moaned in pleasure and…_

Eren woke up, breathing heavily. It took a few moments for him to regain his senses.

What the fuck had just happened? Was he dreaming a wet dream? About Levi?! It was so wrong and yet… Eren’s body seemed to think otherwise as it grew heavy with arousal and his dick was throbbing for attention.

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

Eren gave in and started stroking himself while not, absolutely fucking not, thinking about a certain raven-haired Alpha.

When the orgasm finally came and Eren’s toes curled in pleasure, a soft whisper could be heard in the room:

”Levi…”

 

* * *

 

During the day at Trost University, Eren found himself watching Levi. Obsessively studying every single thing about the Alpha. How gracefully his hands moved. The smoothness of Levi’s hair. The…

His eyes got stuck, staring at Levi’s soft lips, finding himself wanting to know if they were as soft as in the dream…

”Eren.”

The smooth voice sent shivers through Eren.

”Eren!”

Eren slowly looked up, then his eyes widened when he realized he had been caught staring. He swallowed and felt his cheeks turning red.

”Is everything alright, Eren?” Levi asked.

”Yeah!” Eren’s voice was a bit weak and he cleared his throat before continuing. ”I was just thinking. I’m sorry if I stared or something…”

Levi did not look particularly convinced as he studied Eren’s face intently for a few moments. Then the Alpha looked pass Eren’s head and cursed lowly.

”LEVI! EREN!! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!” Hange’s voice was heard.

Eren turned around and saw a vigorously merry Hange approaching, accompanied by a more self-controlled Erwin.

Sighing in relief, Eren actually welcomed the distraction, not wanting to be alone with Levi at the moment.

What was he supposed to say to him? _’Sorry, I was staring at you because I had a wet dream about you and was kind of wondering if your kiss is as good as in the dream?’_ Yeah right! Hell, Eren did not even know what he thought of Levi. He was kind and smart and… He did not look that bad… His silvery eyes were intriguing… His lithe but still muscular body was… And just yesterday when Levi had smiled at him… And those lips… Damnit! Why could he not stop thinking about it?!

His inner Omega did not help either as it helpfully provided with more vivid details from his dream and from his memories of Levi. Somehow it had noticed things that Eren did not even remember and chose this exact moment to show them to Eren. And all this while purring obnoxiously in his head…

”Eren, did you hear me?!” A loud voice was suddenly close to his ear.

Jerking his head around he found himself not even an inch from Hange’s face.

”Sorry… what?”

”I asked if you wanted to come to the Red Swan tonight? Erwin and I are curious about the nightclub and the only way to get Levi to come with us and have fun is if you come as well! So how about it?” 

 

* * *

 

 Somehow Eren had said yes to the night out. After all, it could be fun! He had never been to a nightclub before, Shinganshina was a town too small to have such extravagant things as nightclubs.

Talking about the evening out filled Eren’s thoughts with other things than Levi and he actually almost managed to keep a straight face when he was alone with the Alpha again. But he could not keep himself from glancing at Levi every now and then. And almost everytime his gaze was met by Levi’s inquisitive one. And almost everytime Eren felt his face redden and he hid even further behind the book he was supposed to be reading.

When the last lecture was over and the day was done, they headed out from the university.

”I’ll give you a ride home,” Levi said.

”Thank you,” Eren replied softly.

After the events the earlier day, Eren was a bit nervous about walking around the campus and streets alone. His father had driven him to school that morning and had told him to text him if he needed a ride home as well. Grisha had smiled knowingly when saying the last part and Eren did not know why.

When he was sitting on the motorcycle, behind Levi, he suddenly stilled. Shit! He was supposed to hold onto Levi so he would not fall off. He stared at the other’s back for a moment. Eren swallowed nervously, took a deep breath and then with shaky hands he stretched out around the Alpha's waist before gripping it firmly. He was happy that Levi could not see his face at the moment as he felt his cheeks burning. As the motorcycle started moving, Eren prayed silently, hoping that his semi-hard would not be noticed by the Alpha.

When they pulled into a stop outside Eren’s house, he quickly took off his leather jacket and folded it over his arm so he could cover himself up.

”So… shall I pick you up at 8.00?” Levi asked.

”Yeah, that will be fine,” Eren replied, keeping his eyes on everything else than the raven sitting on the motorcycle in front of him. He could almost feel the questions radiating from the Alpha. Damnit! He must talk to his mom about this! He did not know what to do!

”See you later then.” Eren flashed a smile at Levi before turning around and almost running inside to the safety of his home, not waiting for the Alpha to answer.

He almost ran into his mother when he came charging through the door.

”Eren! What’s the rush?” She chuckled.

”Moooom, I need to talk to you!” Eren pleaded.

 

* * *

 

”So you are saying you like him?” Carla asked.

”No! I…”

”So you don’t like him?”

”No! I... Yes... Maybe? I don’t know.” Eren whined frustrated before hiding his face in his hands.

”Eren, I know it must be confusing for you. The changes you have been through are… Well, they aren’t exactly normal. And I don’t think there is a manual to follow in this scenario, sweetie.”

Eren looked at Carla before looking down at his hands, feeling more and more awkward about the entire thing.

”But we are both guys…”

”What does that have to do with anything?” Carla interrupted her son. ”Love and friendship come in many different forms and shapes, sweetie, and none of them are wrong.” She looked at him with a compassionate smile.

”Now if we look past the facts that both of you are male, and that he is an Alpha and that you now are an Omega. What do you think about him? Are you willing to give him a chance?”

”If he is interested…”

”Oh, believe me! That boy is interested!”

”But what if he isn’t when he finds out that I’m a guy…”

”You will never know if you won’t give it a chance, sweetie. But just start with tonight, be around him, talk to him. And don’t be scared of showing that you are interested in him if it feels right.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

”But what if… he tells people about me? What if he…”

”Then don’t tell him about that just yet. Get to know him first!” Carla urged.

Eren sighed, then he looked up at his mom and smiled shyly.

”Then I only have one problem left.”

”And what’s that, sweetie?”

”I don’t know what to wear tonight.”

Carla’s smile turned into an amused grin.

”Luckily for you, I do.”

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

As he was parking his motorcycle outside Eren’s house, Levi’s mind was wandering. Why had Eren acted as she had earlier? She was quieter than normal and when he asked about how she was doing after the events the day before, she had just brushed it off with an _’I’m fine, don’t worry about it’_.

And he believed her. The way she acted was more like… Levi was almost certain that she was looking at him like she was interested in him… Looking at him as a potential… mate? His inner Alpha rejoiced at the very thought. He climbed off his motorcycle and started to walk towards the house. He knocked politely on the door and waited.

When the door opened he could barely believe his eyes. In front of him stood Eren, dressed in a tight pair of white jeans, brown leather boots, an emerald green off-the-shoulder top with long sleeves and her brown leather jacket folded neatly over her left arm. Eren was wearing glittery make-up in golden and green colors. A golden necklace, the wide pendant in the form of outspread wings, hanging around her neck.

Levi swallowed before remembering to be a gentleman and offered his arm to her. She gracefully linked her own arm in his and together they started to walk towards the motorcycle.

”You look… very beautiful.” Levi managed to get out.

”Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Eren responded with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks.

Levi smirked and took up one of the helmets before offering it to Eren. This might not have been such a bad idea at all. Not that Levi, no matter what gruesome torture he was forced to endure, would ever tell shitty glasses or eyebrows that. 

 

* * *

 

This was a bad idea after all! Fucking shit! What had he been thinking?! A nightclub! Of course, people would want him to dance! It was not that Levi did not enjoy the music, but rather that he did not feel the music’s rhythm. And now, not only did Erwin and the crazy shit want to drag him out on the dance floor, but a certain Omega asked him as well. And he knew he could not refuse her… Well, fucking shit!

When Levi let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor, the music died down and he hoped for a slow dance or something to be next. He felt his face pale a bit when the music that started was in fact not a slow dance. It was not even close to it! A quick, salsa-like beat echoed in the nightclub.

Before Levi could try and weasel his way away from the dance floor Eren was there. Dancing close to him, shaking her body to the rhythm and taking small cha-cha steps. Eren then grabbed Levi’s waist, gently guiding him, making him move to the rhythm of the music. And before Levi could realize what was happening he was dancing, actually dancing!

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he felt himself smile back at the wide grin Eren gave him. Eren suddenly snuggled up close to Levi and used the Alphas body as a pillar, as she danced around him, moving with the rhythm. Levi’s breath got caught in his throat. He was trying so hard not to be aroused by the gorgeous Omega, who was almost grinding herself on him, feeling her scrumptious behind pressing against his thigh. He could hear Hange wolf-whistle at them.

Suddenly the music was turned down and the dance was over. His gaze met Eren’s and he almost died right there. Eren’s green eyes had darkened, her cheeks flushed in pink and the lips surrounding her slightly opened mouth were red. They were staring at each other for a moment before the moment was ruined by a certain crazy Beta.

”Come on, let’s get drinks!” Hange shouted before grabbing Eren and pulling her along to the bar.

”Having fun are we?” A smug Erwin asked.

”Tch.” Was the only reply Levi gave before following the girls to the bar.

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Maybe he had made a mistake. But he had so much fun and his mom had told him to do what he felt like, right? And when the music that came on was one of his favorite songs… He just could not help himself. But that grinding he had done… Fuck! He wanted to blame his inner Omega, that it had started it by giving him the idea… But it was Eren who followed through on that whim…

And he knew that the Alpha was not unaffected by the dance either. The silvery eyes that had met him on the dance floor reminded him so much about the dream, the same burning desire…

Quickly Eren gathered his thoughts and tried to follow the conversation that was held by his friends. But he could not keep his eyes from wandering to Levi’s face every once in a while and every time Levi met his gaze he felt his inner Omega purr in anticipation. 

 

* * *

 

After a few drinks for Eren, Levi had refused to drink anything stronger than a beer, he felt the need for some fresh air. Slowly rising from his seat, Eren started towards the exit.

”Eren?” Levi’s concerned voice spoke softly in his ear.

”I just need some air,” Eren explained.

”I’ll come with you.”

Together they headed towards the doors and exited the nightclub.

They walked slowly in silence, just enjoying each other’s company when a voice was heard.

”Hello again, Sweetcheeks.”

Eren felt a shiver down his spine and he tensed up.

”No…” Eren whispered. ”Not again…”

Both Eren and Levi turned around to see the same redhaired Alpha that Eren had struck down the day before. And he was not alone… Behind the Alpha, six other Alphas and Betas slowly walked towards them.

Grabbing Levi’s hand Eren turned and was about to start running when… Five other guys with menacing looking expressions stood in their way. They were surrounded.

Levi growled angrily at them while trying to get Eren behind him, protecting him from the gang.

Eren felt his heart sink like a stone. Eren had defeated three Alphas when they had not been aware that he had had training. And even if Levi proved to be a skilled fighter, they were only two against twelve.

”Get back!” Levi growled at the Alphas that were slowly coming closer.

”Oh, why don’t you just run home to mommy or something? Leave the Omega to us, we will keep her company.”

Somehow the gang found this highly amusing as everyone started to laugh, and Eren felt himself starting to tremble. He was scared. He had never been this scared before in his entire life and his hands grabbed at Levi’s leather jacket, holding on to it like it was a beloved security blanket.

”I said GET BACK!” Levi roared. ”Or I will fucking make you fucking shits sorry!”

”Ha! You and what army?” The Alpha snarled.

”This army!” Erwin’s booming voice was suddenly heard.

The blonde Alpha stood with a serious expression on his face. His blue eyes cold and calculating. And next to Erwin was Hange with an eager smile on her face.

”So tell me boys, who want to help me try something? For scientific reasons of course.” Hange said creepily as she was stalking closer to the group. She pulled something out of her purse.

”You see, I got this tazer a while back, and me being me…” She snickered. ”Well, let’s just say I just had to tinker a bit with it and I think I might have improved it. But I must try it out in an experiment… So...” The tazer flashed blue and the humming sound of electricity filled the air. ”Who’s up for the task?” She ended with a big, toothy smile.

The gang looked at each other with uncertain eyes. Their entire body language seemed to yell: What the hell is this?!

While the others were focused on Erwin and Hange, Levi pulled Eren closer to his side, holding Eren's hand in his.

”Are you ready?”

With a glance at Levi, Eren saw the look of determination on the raven-haired Alpha’s face and nodded.

”Let’s do this then,” Levi said, giving Eren’s hand a gentle squeeze.

The pack of Alphas and Betas was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

Erwin charged in at full speed, using his heavy stature and slammed the bigger gang leader straight into the brick wall. Levi and Eren followed suit. When Eren looked up after having struck down an Alpha of his own, he could not help but enjoy the view that was Levi. With lightning-fast speed, Levi used both hands and feet to bring down one guy after another. Every now and then a growl could be heard from the Alpha and his eyes flashed dangerously. Eren found himself almost drooling at the sight and quickly let his eyes wander to Hange.

Hange… Well… Hange was jumping around, tazing people while laughing rather insanely. Some of the gang members tried to crawl away from her in pure desperation. Hange just followed them and tazed them again while still laughing. She seemed to have the time of her life! 

 

* * *

 

When Levi drove Eren home that night, Eren had already made his mind up about giving Levi a chance. And so as Levi was walking him to the front door Eren stopped and turned towards the Alpha.

”I…eh… want to thank you for tonight. It was fun… well, part of it anyway!” Eren uttered shyly while looking down at the ground.

”Yeah, I had fun to…” Levi replied slowly.

Eren glanced up at the Alpha standing in front of him. He took in a quick breath, closed his eyes and smashed his lips against Levi’s. It was even better than the dream! He could stay like this forever. Eren woke up from his haze and quickly tried to remove himself from said lips but found that he was caged in by strong arms. Levi’s lips were moving against his own and he sighed contented. One kiss leads to another and soon Eren found that his knees started to weaken under him.

With a last peck on his lips, Levi released Eren. Both standing still. Staring at each other. Silence hanging in the air.

”Wow…” Eren said and then he chuckled.

”Yeah, you could say that again.” The Alpha answered with a gentle smile.

”I guess I see you on Monday?”

”Yeah.”

”Goodnight Levi.”

”Goodnight Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, badass Levi, badass Erwin, crazy Hange, troubled Eren, awesome Carla and a kiss! This chapter got it all :P  
> Thank you for reading and see ya next chapter!


	5. The D-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here comes a new chapter! And... yeah... Bye!

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

”We need to finish this, Eren.” Levi chuckled.

”But it’s boooooring…” Eren whined and then pouted. It fucking was boring, who knew that you would be forced to read the history of art before being able to actually do said art.

”Eren, it’s just ten more minutes until lunch…  Do you think you can manage that long?”

”I don’t know? Do I get some kind of reward if I do?” Eren asked hopefully.

”Hmm…” Levi looked at Eren with pensive eyes for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

”Eren, you will be the death of me.”

”Then it will be a good death, don’t you think?” Eren tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently.

”Indeed it will,” Levi replied before giving Eren a quick smooch.

After that first kiss that night, it was like they could not get enough of each other. They tried to find places where they could sneak away and be out of sight for a few minutes. They kissed but it never went further than that.

Well, Levi would grab Eren’s ass while kissing. But that was okay, Eren could keep himself more or less in control. But anything more than that and Eren would pull back with a gentle _’we need to get back to work_ ’ or something else. Sometimes he could see the question marks circling around Levi’s head when he did, but he was not prepared to face the consequences yet if Levi found out his secret. Eren was not sure if he would ever be ready for that… The thought of Levi being disgusted by him… It was too painful to even think about.

But he would go with what his mom had told him. And honestly, Eren wanted to take this to the next level. He wanted to get to know Levi properly and not sneaking around on the campus with him. And maybe, just maybe Levi could overlook certain facts if they knew each other well… And if he could not… Well, that is something to mourn when that time came.

Eren took a deep breath.

”Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

”I thought you would never ask,” Levi said with a teasing smirk.

”Hey, I thought Alphas were the ones to ask the Omegas, not the other way around?” Eren exclaimed with a pout.

”Normally, yes… But you seem to have been working up the courage to ask something and I didn’t want to ruin it for you.” Levi replied with a smug grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

”You are such a bastard! Why do I even bother?” Eren asked grumpily.

”Because you like me I guess or maybe it’s just my hot body you are after? Hmmm?” Levi winked, a wolfish grin on his face.

Eren felt his face redden and Levi actually laughed, making the butterflies in Eren’s stomach fluttering around even stronger.

”But yes Eren, I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

 

* * *

  

After having decided to try out a new cafeteria on the campus, Eren and Levi walked through the long halls of the university. When they rounded a corner they bumped into a familiar face.

”It’s you…” Eren hissed.

One of the Alphas that had tried to attack Eren two times now, visibly paled and started shaking. His eyes moving frantically between Eren and Levi, before setting on Eren.

”Please, I mean you no harm. I… I was just walking by. I… I’m sorry about the other day! Please don’t hurt me!” The Alpha cried out before sinking down on his knees, his face hidden in his hands and sobbing loudly.

”Tch, come on Eren, let’s go!” Levi said, not even looking at the crying Alpha, instead casually putting his arm around Eren’s shoulders. Eren’s eyes widened slightly as this was the first time that happened. He was pleased with the warm arm on his shoulders and he felt his inner Omega purr loudly.

Suddenly Levi stopped, turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the sobbing Alpha. A wicked smile growing on his face.

”Oh, by the way, Hange sends her regards. She wanted to ask you guys a few questions about how that tazer felt like and if you are willing to participate in more experiments. She will probably come and look for you, just wanted to warn you.”

The Alpha abruptly stopped crying and looked completely horrified.

Levi started walking again, apparently pleased with himself, the scent coming off the Alpha filled with satisfaction.

 

* * *

  

Eren and Levi were sitting in one of the many booths in the cafeteria. They were about to start eating when…

”Eren?!”

Eren’s eyes widened at the familiar voice and he felt his face pale a bit. Shit! No, not now!

”Eren, is that you? You look… Why are you dressed like a…”

”Hey, Armin! Good to see you! So you are back from the trip, how was it?”

Eren quickly interrupted his friend, smiling widely and giving him a pointed look that said: ’I’ll explain later’. Eren was just hoping Armin would get it.

With a suspicious expression and his own pointed look that said: ’You better’, Armin answered Eren’s question.

”It was nice. We learned a lot actually. And how about you? How have you been, _Eren_?”

With a quick glance at Levi, who was sitting there looking a bit confused, Eren replied.

”Well… _stuff_ has happened. Why don’t you and Mikasa come and visit us? I know mom and dad would love to see you.”

”Eren?!” Mikasa’s shocked voice was heard.

The dark-haired Beta quickly made her way over to the booth where Eren, Levi, and Armin were.

”Hey, Mikasa.” Eren greeted weakly.

”What are you wearing?! And why do you smell like…”

”Hey Mikasa, Eren just invited us to visit hi… her and her parents.” Armin interrupted her.

He gave Mikasa a strange look and Mikasa remained quiet after that. But she kept scrutinizing Eren, who started to fidget under her relentless stare.

”So, we will just let you two be now… Have a nice lunch!”

Armin grabbed Mikasa’s arm and dragged her along towards another booth on the other side of the cafeteria.

”So… that was strange…” Levi said slowly, studying Eren intently with an unreadable expression on his face.

”Yeah, well… They have been traveling for a while. We haven’t seen each other for almost a year so…” Eren replied nervously.

”Mhm.” Levi’s gaze still fixed on Eren’s face.

Eren grew more and more anxious. Shit! This was not how things were supposed to happen. What if Levi finds out?

Eren must admit that he was very fond of the raven-haired Alpha and he was hoping that the feelings were returned as well. He thought they were, but could he be sure about that? And even if Levi did return his feelings, was it enough for the Alpha to keep quiet? And was it enough for him to stay with Eren?

”So where do you want to go?”

”Go?”

”On our date tonight,” Levi smirked amusedly. ”Or have you forgotten about that already?”

”No! Of course not!” Eren answered breathlessly, secretly relieved at the safer topic of conversation.

 

* * *

 

”MOOOOM!” Eren yelled as soon as he got inside their home.

”What is it, sweetie? Why are you yelling?” Carla asked as she walked from the living room and towards the kitchen.

”I need help!” Eren whined.

”Oh?”

”I need your help, I think I might need new clothes…” He said, feeling a bit awkward.

At this, Carla stopped suddenly, before raising an eyebrow and studying her son.

”And why is that?” She asked with a teasing smile, probably knowing full well that something was up.

Eren swallowed, then he walked to one of the kitchen chairs. When he had sat down, he closed his eyes before confessing. His words stumbling out of his mouth.

”I… ehm… amgoingoutonadatewithLevitonight!”

”Finally!”

”What do you mean finally? We were having our talk about him barely two fucking weeks ago!”

”Eren, language!” Carla scolded. Then she smiled brightly.

”Oh, sweetie, that’s wonderful! When and where are you going?”

”Tonight at 8.00 and it’s the new restaurant The Jungle Empress. It’s not really that fancy but I wanted to dress to the occasion, you know.”

Carla hugged Eren, holding him tight.

”Of course I will go shopping for a new outfit with you! I can’t believe it! My son is going on his first date!” She laughed excitedly, clapping her hands in pure joy before quickly glancing down on her wrist, checking the time.

”Oh my! We only have three hours, we better get going!”

 

 

~~ ? pov ~~ 

* * *

 

A pair of dark eyes were staring at Carla and Eren as they walked through the shopping mall.

What was this? Carla Jaeger. It had been quite some time since last they met. And that girl walking next to Carla… Who was she?

Grisha had only one known child and that was a boy named Eren. This girl though… She bore a remarkable resemblance to Eren. The same chocolate hair, the same golden skin, the same green eyes…

The eyes thinned while watching the girl intently. Interesting, interesting indeed. If that girl and Eren was the same person…

This was something that Hitch would want to know about. After all, every single one of her experiments had failed because the subjects had died… And here might be a subject that actually survived…

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

”Eren, what do you think about this one?” Carla asked.

She was holding an amazing white dress with an abundance of small, green flowers decorating the fabric at the shoulders, flowing down the chest and down the wide skirt. In every single flower were a bunch of crystal stones, making the dress sparkle in the light. Eren smiled and gave his mom a thumbs up before they walked together to the changing room.

Standing in the changing room, Eren looked at himself in the mirror. This was the first time in his life he wore a dress. He did not really know how to feel about it. He knew he was pretending to be a girl and all… But it still felt strange…

Eren stared at his reflection for a minute. His mom really knew how to pick clothes. The dress was an A-line dress that was tight around his waist but was wide over his lower region, giving him an opportunity to hide certain unwelcomed boners beneath the fabric.

”Eren, is everything alright? Can I come in?” Carla asked.

”Yeah…” Eren answered quietly, his mind still filled with thoughts.

”Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful!” Carla’s eyes were wide and she smiled happily at Eren. ”I think Levi would really enjoy this dress, don't you think so?”

”Yeah…”

”Sweetie? Are you alright?” Carla asked, suddenly concerned.

”Yeah, sorry! I just… I don’t know, mom. The other clothes you got me were somehow… okay, but being in this dress… I don’t know, it makes everything feel more…”

”Real? Sweetie, I know this is hard for you and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Do you want us to find other clothes? Maybe something that you can wear with a pair of jeans?”

”Could we?” Eren asked with a glimmer of relief in his eyes.

”Of course, sweetie! This evening is about you and Levi, not about a dress.” Carla replied reassuringly. With a smug smile, she continued.

”That can wait until the wedding.”

”MOM!”

 

* * *

 

 The clock was ticking. The time was up! Eren glanced nervously at the mirror. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a beautiful white blouse that was made like a corset with soft shimmering fabric hanging from the shoulders and down. His mom had helped him to put his hair up in a loose french braid.

He was not ready for this! Not at all!

He did what he always does when he was getting too worked up. He started talking to himself.

”Okay, we can do this! It’s no big deal! Nope, not a big deal at all! We are going to go on a date with Levi and we are going to get to know each other! It’s going to be fine! It’s not like something could go wrong and it’s not like I have something to hide… Shit!” That pep-talk did not work out at all! Damnit!

”Eren?” Carla knocked on the bathroom door. ”Your date is here.”

Noooo! ’ _I am not ready!’_

”Mom, I don’t think I can do this…” Eren said silently when he opened the door.

”Of course you can, sweetie.” Carla gently cupped Eren’s face. ” You look amazing and you are ready for this. And if you are nervous… Well, I can tell you that the boy waiting for you downstairs, he is nervous too.”

”Really?” Eren had a hard time believing that. Levi seemed so confident all the time. Well, maybe not all the time… Eren suddenly remembered that first day. He chuckled when he thought about the way the Alpha had acted towards him back then. Okay, maybe that was all the confidence boost he needed.

”Thank you mom, you are the best!” Eren gave his mom a hug before heading down the stairs.

In the hall, leaning against the wall, was Levi. Dressed in black dress pants, a silver-grey silk shirt, and his black leather jacket.

His mom had been right. The Alpha smelled a bit nervous, but when their gazes met, the scent turned a bit… excited.

”Hey.” Eren breathed out.

”Hey,” Levi replied softly.

They stood still, staring at each other until a chuckle was heard.

”Have a good time now you two!” Carla smirked, amused at their behavior.

”Yeah, we will,” Eren replied while glaring daggers at his beloved mom. He grabbed Levi’s hand and dragged him along, rather forcefully, out of the house… and away from a smirking Carla.

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

They sat in silence. Both were looking down, almost desperately, at the menus.

Levi was not sure how to do this, he had never been on a date before. He was not good at casual conversations, that was Erwin’s field of expertise.

He had so many questions for Eren, but some of them was a bit risky to ask and Levi did not want Eren to pull back from him. Hell, the bare thought of losing Eren almost made him panic.

Levi did not consider himself a fool. He knew Eren was hiding something from him and he would do almost anything to find out what it was. But at the same time, he did not want to risk their relationship. Levi would just have to try to get Eren to trust him enough to tell him herself, whatever she was hiding. He was ready to wait for that moment.

After the waitress had come and taken their orders, Levi gazed over to Eren, only to find green eyes staring back at him. They sat and only looked at each other for a minute.

”So…” Levi started uncertainly.

”We are so bad at this!” Eren exclaimed and started to giggle.

”Yeah, we are,” Levi replied with an amused smirk. ”Maybe we just have to do it again. You know, practice makes perfect.”

”I think I would like that,” Eren replied with soft eyes, a gentle smile on her lips.

After that, the date progressed splendidly Levi thought. The food was delicious and the conversation was flowing, much thanks to Eren of course. Levi could never stop being impressed by how easy Eren was to talk to. After those first awkward moments, they had started to talk about things that mattered. Not about assignments and other school-related stuff, but about their lives and fond childhood memories. What their hopes and dreams were and other perhaps more mundane things like what music they liked and so on.

The hours flew too fast and soon the time was up for their date. Levi was a bit sad it was over already. It seemed like Eren felt the same as she snuggled closer to him as they walked from the restaurant.

”I really don’t want this evening to end.” She spoke softly.

Levi pulled her close and kissed her gently before answering.

”Neither do I, love, neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First official date - check  
> Weird unknown person staring - check  
> Amazing Carla just because - check
> 
> See you next chapter! :)


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So... I might have been a bit busy lately... *mumbles* procrastinating is a bitch...  
> Anywho, here come's the new chapter! And I hope you will enjoy it! :D

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

”I am going to kill her!” Mikasa yelled in anger, clenching her fists tight.

”Mikasa…” Eren started.

”No Eren, I am going to kill her for what she did to you!”

Eren sighed. He knew this would happen once Mikasa found out what had happened all those months ago. Armin seemed to take it a bit better, well not only a bit to be honest. Eren almost started to fear the expression that Armin was wearing ever since he found out that Eren now is an Omega, the look of pure fascination and intrigue that never left his face made Eren’s skin crawl.

”To be fair, I don’t know what upsets me the most. What Hitch did to me, that Mikasa is so willing to commit murder or that Armin looks like he wants to dissect me…” Eren mumbled to his mom, who was sitting next to him.

”Hmm, I don’t know sweetie. We really should think about it before deciding…” She mumbled back with a smirk.

”Hey, I don’t look like I want to dissect you!” Armin said a bit upset.

”You kinda look like you do,” Mikasa said lowly behind the red scarf that she always wore.

With a huff, Armin slouched back in the kitchen chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

”No one is going to murder or dissect anyone!” Grisha said with an authoritative voice. He turned to Mikasa. ”Hitch is not someone you want to be messing with. Eren is, despite everything that has happened, fine and honestly, I think he is doing better than just fine.” Grisha winked to Eren with a teasing smirk. ”And Armin, I know you are studying medicine my dear boy, and I couldn’t be prouder… but do try to reel in that eager scientist in you.” Grisha said with a chuckle.

”Yes, Mr. Jaeger.” Both of the young betas mumbled.

”Oh look at that, I think the dinner is almost ready!” Carla exclaimed with a smile.

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

 

 

Levi was fucking happy! He really was! Eren and he had been on multiple dates after that first one. He had learned so much about the Omega and to be honest with himself; he loved the green-eyed Omega. Levi _loved_ Eren and just the thought of that made him smile like an idiot.

But… Levi was getting more and more frustrated. Eren had her moments when she pulled back and acted all insecure and nervous – and Levi did not know _why_! Was it something Levi did wrong? Or did… did she not feel the same about him? Levi started to breath more and more rapidly. What if she would get tired of him? What if she would leave him?

”Hey Levi, what’s wrong?” A concerned voice interrupted his mental breakdown.

”Oh, hey Erwin, nothing’s wrong,” Levi replied tiredly.

”Aww c’mon Levi!” Hange’s voice was suddenly next to Levi’s ear, making him jump in surprise and sent Hange into a cackling fit. ”We know that something is on your mind! And since a pretty little Omega isn’t here at the moment, might it be her that is on your mind?”

”It’s none of your business!” Levi growled out.

Erwin sat down in the chair opposite to Levi and studied his face so intently that Levi started to fidget under his friend’s relentless gaze.

”Fine! I… I think I lo… like Eren…”

”Well Doh! That was something we knew weeks ago Levi!” Hange punched his shoulder lightly.

”So you like Eren…” Erwin motioned at Levi to continue, not caring about Hange’s input.

”And I’m not sure… if she lo… likes me back.” Levi looked down at his hands, not wanting to see his friends’ faces. But when he heard Erwin’s sigh, Levi’s eyes quickly found his friend’s.

”Levi, you know I can read people pretty well, right? And trust me when I say that Eren does return the feelings you have for her.” Erwin gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. ”So why would you think anything else?”

”But she… I don’t know, she pulls back and…” Levi was angry at himself, he suddenly did not know how to explain the frustration Eren’s actions made him feel.

”Maybe she is insecure about how you feel or what you think about her?” Hange asked.

Both Levi and Erwin looked surprised at their eccentric friend.

”Hey, don’t look at me like that! I was not raised under a rock in the woods! I can understand people to, thank you very much!” Hange started before suddenly looking concerned.

When Levi was about to ask her what her fucking deal was, she pointed to Levi’s left side. When his gaze followed where Hange was pointing he paled. Eren was standing there, her face was pale and her beautiful eyes that were staring at them was filled with tears.

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Armin and Mikasa had promised to keep his secret and to help him if he ever needed it. Eren was truly happy that he had his best friends to talk to about this, some things you just do not want to talk to your mother or father about. So when Eren walked into the usual cafeteria where he and Levi always meet up, he was feeling quite good. That is… until he heard a conversation that only could be about him. Eren stopped dead in his tracks and just listened.

”But she… I don’t know, she pulls back and…” Levi’s voice was almost angry.

Eren felt his blood suddenly ran cold and his face paled. Was Levi angry with him? Was Eren not pleasing the Alpha? Was he not enough? His Omega whined in despair. _We have made our Alpha angry, we don’t deserve him._ With his head filled with negative thoughts and doubts, Eren felt his eyes tearing up and he sniffled.

When Levi turned his head and looked at him, Eren felt himself shrink even smaller and with a small whimpering sound he turned around and started to run. He needed to get out of there! He needed to go somewhere where he could be alone! The roof! There was almost never anyone on the roof and he could get fresh air and time! He heard Levi call out to him, asking him to wait. He did not care, he just ran even faster.

Eren was in luck, he managed to get to the staircase unseen by the raven-haired Alpha and he started to climb the many stairs up to the roof. It was almost comforting to feel his body growing more and more exhausted from his running and stairs climbing. Once he reached the top of the staircase, he tumbled through the door and out on the roof.

Eren sat down next to the door, his back leaning against the wooden wall. He started to take deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. But the tears kept flowing and his mind kept whispering to him. _He is angry… You are a liar… Why would he want you? You don’t deserve him… You don’t deserve happiness… He will never love you… You will never fit in…_

He did not even feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket…

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Eren did not answer her cell phone. Levi had tried calling her seven times now and she still had not answered. He was fairly certain that she had not left the campus, but he did not know where she had gone. Frustrated Levi released a growl that ended in a pathetic whine, making everyone around him stare. A large hand found it’s way onto Levi’s shoulder, gripping it firmly.

”We will find her.” Erwin’s voice was filled with compassion and certainty.

And once they found her, Levi decided that he would tell her how he feels and make sure she understood that he was not leaving, unless that was what she wanted!

A few hours of searching and making calls, Levi was forced to walk to the lecture alone. He had made up his mind about skipping class until Erwin told him to go. There was nothing that Levi could do unless Eren wanted to be found and it was a good idea to make sure Eren got notes from the lecture. With a depressed sigh, Levi sat down at the desk where they always sat. Levi then spent half the lecture glancing at the empty chair next to him.

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

He did not know how much time had passed when he finally stopped crying. The sun was getting low in the sky. Eren took up his cell phone from his pocket to look at the time. Damnit! His cell phone was dead, he forgot to recharge the battery last night. Well then, time to get down again and back home.

Eren got up from the floor and brushed off the dust from his jeans. Turning to the door, Eren grabbed the handle and was about to open the door… When it did not open. With a new try, Eren’s brain slowly caught up. The door was locked. The door could only be opened from the inside. And Eren’s cell phone was dead. And the door was locked. God fucking damnit! Eren started walking towards the edge of the roof, looking around to see if there was another way down. But he saw nothing.

 

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

When the lecture was over, Levi tried to call Eren again only to have it go straight to voicemail. With a sigh, he exited the school and started walking down towards the parking lot. Something made him look up at the sky above the university, and then he saw a slender figure walking back and forth on the roof. With wide eyes and renewed hope in his heart, Levi started running towards the almost empty university again.

 

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Eren turned around when he heard the door to staircase open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was a panting Levi who was standing in the doorway. _No, I can’t face him now!_ Eren bolted towards the door, ready to get past the Alpha by any means necessary. Apparently, something in Eren’s eyes warned Levi of his intentions and to Eren’s great displeasure, the Alpha quickly closed the door again. Now both of them were locked out on the roof.

”What are you doing?!” Eren yelled and he forcefully tried to open the door again. When he could not get it open he started to panic. ”Nooo, no come on!”

”Calm down, Eren,” Levi said gently.

Eren just whined and continued his useless attempts to open the locked door. _I need to get away from here, away from Levi!_

A sigh was heard and then Eren was manhandled into Levi’s embrace, trapped with his back against the door and his chest pressed against the Alpha’s. Eren felt himself trembling before the Alpha holding him released comforting pheromones that were so strong that Eren started to feel dizzy.

”Eren, my Eren, I am sorry about earlier,” Levi whispered softly in Eren’s ear. ”I was asking Erwin and Hange for advice… Eren, I was afraid I was losing you…”

At that Eren froze. What did he mean? Was Levi not angry with him?

”You sounded so angry…” Eren whispered weakly, uncertainty suddenly flooded his brain.

”I was angry at myself,” Levi said with a sigh. ”I want to build a relationship with you and sometimes I… I just get insecure and get these thoughts in my head that you don’t feel the same way I do.”

”And how do you feel?” Eren’s heart was racing, was this really happening?

”Eren, I…” Eren felt the Alpha swallow. ”I love you.”

Eren’s mind was suddenly calm, his Omega quiet for once and he looked up at Levi’s face. The Alpha looked so wrecked, like making the confession had taken everything he had and all that was left was raw and pure emotion. Eren lifted his hands, slowly caressing Levi’s face.

”I love you too.” He whispered softly.

Levi suddenly exhaled and Eren noticed that the Alpha had tears in his eyes.

Their lips crashed together. The kiss was rough and hard and they both needed it right now. Both trying to tell the other just how they felt through the kiss. Levi licked Eren’s bottom lip, begging for entrance which Eren gladly gave him. The sensation of Levi’s tongue moving with his own made Eren moan in pleasure and he pushed himself closer to the Alpha, clinging to him for dear life.

With a gasp, Eren suddenly let go and tried to back away from the Alpha.

”We can’t do this.”

”Why? I love you, and you love me, right?” Levi looked so confused that Eren’s heart almost broke in half.

”Of course I do, but… I need to tell you something first.” Eren pleaded.

”Whatever it is, it’s okay Eren,” Levi reassured and slowly stroke Eren’s shoulders with his hands.

”No, it’s not! It’s important! And we can’t be together unless you know. And… I don’t know if you would stay if I told you.” Eren ended the sentence in a hushed tone.

”What is it then? Why do you keep pushing me away?” Levi asked.

”I don’t want to! I just… I’m sorry, so, so sorry!” Eren felt his eyes tear up. ”It’s not only me that will be affected if the secret gets out!”

”What secret Eren? What are you talking about?”

”Levi, I…” Eren swallowed nervously before continuing. ”Can we go somewhere private to talk?”

”Sure.”

Eren abruptly remembered that the only way down, the door, was still locked and groaned loudly. When Levi looked at him with an eyebrow raised, Eren sighed and gestured to the door.

”How are we gonna get down?” Eren whined.

”There is a fire ladder on the other side of the roof,” Levi answered like it was common knowledge.

”What?!”

 

* * *

 

Since Eren wanted to be alone when talking to Levi, they had agreed to go to Levi’s small apartment. Eren had hoped that he would have time making a plan on how to spill the secret to Levi, but it seemed like Levi lived close by and before Eren knew it the motorcycle was standing still.

Slowly they walked inside the apartment complex and took the elevator to the top floor. Soon they were standing inside Levi’s apartment and Eren looked around in wonder. The Alpha had great taste! Everything was neat and clean. The living room where they both now were had incredibly stylish furniture. Even if most of the colors in the apartment were in different shades of grey, white and black, it somehow felt warm and cozy in there.

”Do you like it?”

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts.

”Yeah, I like it. You have impeccable taste, Mr. Alpha.” Eren said with a smirk.

”Well thank you, Miss Omega. I am glad you are enjoying it.”

At the title Miss, Eren suddenly remembered why they were here and his smirk disappeared.

”So… I think I might need to sit down for this…” Eren said quietly.

They both sat down, Eren on the black leather couch and Levi in one off the armchairs.

”So… I’m not an ordinary Omega.” Eren started.

”Oh, that I know,” Levi smirked. Eren tried to ignore him.

”I’m not really… a girl?” Eren said almost insecurely.

 

 

~~Levi pov~~

* * *

 

”You’re not a girl?” Levi was confused. That beautiful Omega in front of him did not exactly look like anything else.

”No, I’m… Hell, it’s easier if I just show you!” Eren exclaimed frustrated as she started to open up her shirt.

Levi did not know what to say and he could not look away as the Omega in front of him removed her shirt and reached behind her back to remove her bra. Once the bra fell down to the floor, Eren flicked her gaze over to Levi before continuing with her jeans. Levi sat in silence, looking with wide eyes at the golden skin at the Omegas chest. The chest was amazingly sculpted and Levi felt the need to touch it. He was almost surprised at how little he actually cared about the lack of breasts on the Omega.

The Omega quickly slid out of the jeans and stood up wearing only panties, looking at Levi knowing the Alpha could see everything. Levis gaze slowly examined the Omega, taking in every part of Eren’s body. Indeed Eren was definitely not a woman. His eyes lingering on the bulge that the panties failed to hide.

Suddenly he caught a scent telling him that Eren was distressed. Was the Omega scared of his rejection? While Levi tried to gather his thoughts to say something, Eren apparently had had enough and quickly gathered his clothes and prepared to flee the room. He did not get very far though. Levi moved swiftly and grabbed the Omega, earning him a surprised squeak. Levi wrapped his arms around the trembling Omega and with Eren’s shoulders pressed against his chest he whispered in Eren’s ear.

”Do you really think so little of me? That I would reject you because of something like this?” Levi hugged the Omega tighter with no intention of ever letting go. ”I don’t care. I love  _you_ and that won’t change so easily.” He softly whispered in Eren’s ear before kissing the… no, _his_  Omega’s neck gently.

”Levi…” Eren whispered weakly.

Sensing that his Omega barely could stand, Levi, lifted him up bridal style and walked back to the sofa. He gently lay Eren down on the wide sofa before joining him. Levi then pulled Eren into his arms and started whispering sweet nothings in the brunette’s ear while stroking his hair lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time shit may or may not go down! Just a fair warning. :P


	7. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Ask and you shall recieve :P I gotta admit, writing smut is not something I have ever done before so I was forced to do some *cough* research *cough*
> 
> Anyway, I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> Enjoy :P
> 
> P.S. Song is "I can't help myself". The version that was used in the movie Strange Magic

~~ Eren's pov ~~

* * *

 

Eren was not sure how long they had been on the couch, but he could not care less because they were cuddled up together. He sighed contently and moved his head a bit so he could look at the Alpha. Eren could not believe his luck. This glorious, strong, smart and overall hot Alpha actually loves him and Levi even knows what Eren really is… And it did not bother the raven at all.

Eren let his hand gently follow the raven-haired Alpha's chest down to the waist and then back up again. He smiled when he heard that Levi’s breath became strained. The strong arms surrounding Eren suddenly tightened their grip on him and pulled him up on top of the Alpha. He looked a bit dazed at Levi who was grinning at him.

Slowly Eren’s mind started to work again.

He was sprawled out on top of the Alpha, with his legs down on each side of the firm body below him. And Eren was only wearing his panties… His eyes widened, he felt his heartbeat quickening and his face go redder than it ever has been before. Eren gulped and tried to hide his face in Levi’s shirt.

Suddenly he was shaking. Eren looked up, confused with the shaking until he realized that the Alpha below him was laughing quietly. When he saw Levi look at him for a moment and then laughing even harder, Eren pouted for a few seconds before he started to giggle.

”I am sorry Eren, but it’s just so funny! First, you strip down in front of me, without a care in the world and now you are suddenly shy?” Levi kissed Eren’s forehead before continuing. ”You are just so cute!”

”Shhh, I’m not cute!” Eren tried to mutter grumpily and failed miserably when a wide smile broke out on his face.

Eren spent a minute just looking at his Alpha’s handsome face. So many emotions swirled inside him during that minute; love and affection for his Alpha, hopefulness and anticipation for the future, but most of all - happiness. It was only when a suddenly concerned Levi asked if something was wrong, that Eren felt the tears running down his face. With a tender smile, he wiped them away.

”No, nothing is wrong. I am just so happy!” Eren exclaimed still a bit teary-eyed.

With gentle hands, Levi pulled Eren’s face closer to his and started kissing him. The Alpha’s lips were gentle, like a butterfly’s wings, when they softly touched Eren’s cheeks, his forehead, his nose until they finally reached his lips. With a happy sigh, Eren moved his lips with Levi’s.

After a few moments, Eren wanted more and bit down rather harshly on Levi’s bottom lip, making the Alpha gasp in surprise and Eren seized the opportunity and pushed his tongue in for a battle of dominance. The Alpha below him groaned and moved his hands down to Eren’s buns and grabbed them tightly. Eren’s hands found their way up in black silky hair and tugged hard, forcing the Alpha’s head back so Eren could kiss Levi’s jawline and down his neck.

Something almost animal-like came over Eren once he got close to the Alphas scent glands and he licked, bit and sucked at them. He felt Levi shiver beneath him, the uneven breaths and the small, lewd sounds were proof that he was pleasing his Alpha. His inner Omega purred happily, knowing that the Alpha was enjoying every moment.

Suddenly Eren’s world was turned around and he found himself pinned beneath the panting Alpha. When their eyes met, Eren inhaled sharply. Levi’s eyes were almost black with lust, only a small circle of silver surrounded the pupil, and the Alpha looked… ravenous. Eren swallowed nervously.

”My turn.” Levi purred before attacking Eren’s neck.

When the Alpha did so, Eren could not help but start panting. It felt so good! So good that he did not know what to do or how to think. The world was fading away and all that existed was Eren and Levi. Nothing else mattered.

With a loud moan, Eren started squirming under the relentless assault. He needed more! Eren whined pitifully at his Alpha, trying to make him understand.

”Shhh, I got you, love,” Levi whispered softly before slowly trailing his kisses down Eren’s chest.

But the Alpha stopped at the nipples on Eren’s chest. Eren moaned again when Levi sucked on the left nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. With a gasp, Eren’s back arched when Levi suddenly bit down on the brown bud he was sucking, before licking it gently and moving his mouth to the other nipple while letting his hand continue the torture on the left bud.

”Levi… please…” Eren begged desperatly.

Levi just chuckled before slowly continuing his way down Eren’s body. Kissing and caressing the sunkissed skin on Eren’s chest and stomach before dipping his tongue in Eren’s bellybutton, making Eren gasp again.

When the Alpha slowly removed the panties Eren took a deep, shaky breath and sighed contently, knowing his Alpha would put him out of his misery… or not. Levi ignored the weeping lenght now lying up on Eren’s belly. Instead, the Alpha started to lick, suck and bite the insides of Eren’s thighs.

Eren’s mind was screaming. It was too much! Who would have guessed that Levi enjoyed seeing him suffer like this? It was torture! Pure torture!

Eren whined and shakily he tried to get up only to have Levi’s hands push him down again.

”L-Levi pl-please, I-I can’t ta-take it.”

Levi did not say anything, instead, he forced Eren’s legs further apart and licked his way towards a slicking puckered hole. With a pleased hum, the Alpha continued his exploration between Eren’s buttcheeks. Eren on the other hand was not as pleased. He was writhing around, whining, mewling and panting for air. He had given up trying to communicate with the Alpha and was just trying to survive.

Eren gasped when he felt Levi grab his forgotten dick. Fucking finally! With agonizing slow movements the Alpha stroke the lenght with a firm hand before he took it in his mouth. Eren thought he would cum pretty quick after everything Levi put him through. And he would have, if Levi had not grabbed the bottom of his member and squeezed it tight. _No, no, no, no, don’t do this to me!_

”For fu-fucks sa-sake Le-evi!” Eren shakily growled out in frustration.

Levi just hummed around Eren’s dick and continued bobbing his head, not caring about the protests from the Omega. Eren tried to get up again, only to be pushed down and this time Levi’s right hand stayed on Eren’s stomach, pressing it down. Their gazes met and Eren could have sworn he saw a smirk on the Alpha’s face before the bastard started licking the crown on his member. After a few moments, Levi took the dick in his mouth again and started sucking - hard. Eren began whining like crazy and he was about to hit the stupid, fucking Alpha in his stupid, fucking face, when Levi’s hand finally let go of his cock and just a few seconds later Eren’s body found it’s sweet release. Levi milked every drop and swallowed before standing up and looking down at the panting, red-faced Omega.

It took a few minutes before Eren was able to think or say anything coherent.

”I hate you so fucking much right now!” He glared at the smug Alpha.

”I know, love, I know.” The Alpha grinned happily.

 

* * *

 

After a well-needed shower, Eren got dressed again and sat down next to Levi on the leather couch. With a pleased sigh, Eren leaned against the Alpha and felt a strong arm sneaking around his shoulders and pull him even closer.

”So, does this mean we are… uhm… courting?” Eren asked shyly while looking at his hands.

”I would like to think so.” The Alpha next to him responded with a gentle smile.

Eren beamed happily at his Alpha and kissed him.

”Then we are boyfriends now.” He said, trying the word out.

Eren’s smile faded away and he looked at Levi.

”You know you can’t tell anyone about what I am right?” He asked in a hushed, sad tone.

”Of course Eren, I will never tell anyone about you. Your secret is safe with me.” The Alpha reassured and kissed Eren’s forehead softly.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each others company, when both of their cellphones received text messages at the same time. Eren and Levi both moved to get their phones before joining up again on the sofa.

”It’s Hange, she wants us to join her and Erwin at a karaoke bar.”

Eren smiled when he heard the loud groan from the Alpha next to him.

”Fucking shitty glasses! She knows I hate places like that.”

”But Levi… I want to go…” Eren pleaded and made the best puppy face he could.

When Levi looked at him, the alpha’s eyes widened slightly before thinning again.

”Eren, no…”

The only respons Eren gave was a long, pitiful whine and a trembling lip. He even managed to produce some tears in his eyes. Damn, maybe he should start with theater again?

”Eren, don’t do this to me.” The raven could not look at the pure sadness that Eren put in his puppy face and turned his face away from him.

”Pretty please, you don’t need to sing! I’ll sing for the both of us!” Eren pleaded and then smiled when Levi glanced at him from the side.

”Fine! I’ll go with you.” The Alpha muttered.

”Yes!”

Eren practically jumped on Levi and started kissing his face eagerly, ending it with a sweet kiss on the lips.

”Oh, I must call my parents and let them know I’ll be home late.”

Eren quickly moved away from the Alpha and started dialing his mom’s number. He looked behind him when he heard a sigh. Levi’s head was slumped against the leather backrest, his eyes were closed, a small smile adorned the handsome face and Eren could have sworn he heard the Alpha whisper something along the likes of:

”He will be the death of me…”

 

* * *

 

The karaoke bar was amazing, Eren thought happily. It was one single, big room with a stage in one corner and a bar in the other. The light was dimmed and made the room look cozy and maybe a bit sexual since almost everything in the karaoke bar was colored red.

Most of the tables, chairs, and sofas were already occupied and Eren looked around for some familiar faces. He found them at the table closest to the stage. Of course, Hange and Erwin would have gotten the best seats in the entire room. With a smile, Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him along to their friends.

”Eren, Levi!” Hange’s loud voice was heard.

Before Eren knew what was happening he was in a firm hug.

”You know Eren, ever since you entered our lives Levi has been so much more fun to be around!” Hange said teasingly before glancing at the scowling raven.

”Fucking shitty glasses.” Was the only respond the Alpha gave.

”Let’s have some drinks, shall we?” Erwin smoothly intervened, he smiled at Eren before leaning down to whisper in his ear. ”Oh, but Hange is right, the sourpuss is happier now that you are here Eren.”

Erwin winked at him and Eren could not help but smile, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

”What did you say to Eren?!” Levi questioned. When Erwin just walked by the frowning Alpha with a smirk, Levi yelled after him. ”Oi Eyebrows, I’m talking to you!”

With a sigh, the Alpha turned to the seated Eren and asked him what kind of drink he wanted. When Levi received an answer he turned and headed over to the bar. Muttering all the way there.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

After a few songs that strangers sang and a duet between Hange and Erwin with Summer Nights from Grease, it was finally Eren’s turn.

Levi saw Eren grinning wickedly when he chose his song, making Levi wondering.

When the music began and Eren started to sing, Levi’s eyes widened. Eren was talented! His singing voice was girly, sweet like honey and fucking adorable. With a frown, Levi noticed that other Alphas in the room was ogling Eren and was forced to suppress a growl.

 

_”Sugar pie, Honey bunch_

_You know that I love yooou…”_ Eren pointed at Levi and that made Hange cheer loudly.

_”I can’t help myself_

_I love you and nobody else…”_ Eren smiled shyly and looked down at the ground for a moment.

_”Ahhhhhh… “_

 

When their gazes found each other again, Levi found that he could not look away. Eren moved gently with the music, always smiling at him and his eyes filled with affection.

 

_”Sugar pie, Honey bunch_

_You know that I love you…_

_I can’t help myself_

_I love you and nobody else…”_

_”In and out of my life,_

_You come and you go…_

_Leaving just your picture behind,_

_And I have kissed it a thousand times…”_ Eren rolled his eyes at the cheezy lines and smirked at Levi.

_”When you snap your fingers or wink your eye,_

_I come a-running to you…_

_I’m tied to you, baby,_

_And there’s nothing that I can do!”_

During the break in the song, Eren danced. Swinging his hips seductively while slowly turning around in a small circle, giving Levi, and the rest of the audience a nice view of that sexy ass, before slowly turning the right way again. The dancing earned Eren several catcalls from the audience.

_”Sugar pie, Honey bunch…_

_I’m weaker than an omega should be,_

_Ohhhhh, I can’t help myself_

_I’m a fool in love you see”_ Eren winked at Levi.

 

When the music got faster, Eren moved his entire body to the rhythm and his fisted hands were held next to his head.

 

 _”_ _When I call your name,_

_Boy, it starts to flame_

_Burning in my heart, tearing it apart,_

_No matter how I try,_

_My love I cannot hide”_

 

Eren lifted the microphone from the stand and started walking off the stage and towards Levi.

 

 _”_ _Ohhh Sugar pie, Honey bunch_

_You know that I’m waiting for you_

_Ohhhh I can’t help myself”_

 

Eren straddled Levi, his free arm lazily draped over Levi’s shoulder. Levi held his arms around the beautiful boy and stared almost dazed at him, seeing the happiness shining in those bright eyes.

 

 _”_ _I love you, and nobody else…_

_Sugar pie, Honey bunch,_

_You know that I love yooou!”_

 

Eren gently caressed Levi’s cheek with his hand.

 

_”I can’t help myself_

_I need you, and nobody else…_

_No, I can’t help myself!”_

 

When the second break in the song came, Levi grabbed Eren’s neck and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. People around them started cheering. When Eren pulled away, he chuckled and then sang the last words in the song.

 

_”No, I can’t help myself.”_

 

* * *

 

When Levi turned off his motorcycle in front of Eren’s house, he soon found his Omega tugging at his hand.

”Come inside, please?” The green-eyed beauty asked.

”Uhm, okey.”

With a beaming smile, Eren more or less dragged him along and inside the house.

”Ah Eren and Levi, what a nice surprise!” Carla said with a happy smile.

”Yes, it is! Mom, Levi is my boyfriend now!” Eren exclaimed joyfully.

Levi swallowed nervously. He had not been prepared _at all_ for Eren to tell his parents straight away – and with him here while he was doing it.

”So I take it he knows?” Carla asked while glancing at Levi.

”Yes he does and mom? He doesn’t care! He said he loved me.” Eren was also looking at Levi now, with tears of happiness in his eyes.

”That’s good,” Carla said before walking over to the Alpha and hugged him tightly.

”Welcome to the family, Levi!” She said with a wide smile when she released him. ”Now, are you boys hungry? I have some leftovers in the oven.”

 

* * *

 

Grisha’s reaction was about the same as Carla’s. The only difference was that Levi found himself being educated about Eren’s special anatomy and how it worked. Levi actually found the lesson to be very interesting but something that was even more interesting was Eren’s facial expression while his father was talking about the more _intimate_ parts of his body. Eren’s face shifted from pale to red and then back to pale again. His eyes widened with pure terror and he tried to stop his father on multiple occasions only to be overruled with a ’He needs to know these things Eren’.

Levi could not help but smile amused at the flustered Omega. He was just so cute!

”But this is perfect, dear! Now Eren has a date to the gala!” Carla exclaimed suddenly.

”Yes, maybe now he won’t whine as much as he used to.” Grisha chuckled.

”But galas are fu… so boring!” Eren pouted. ”And you haven’t even asked Levi if he wants to go!”

Suddenly three pairs of eyes were locked on Levi and his mind started working in overdrive. Eren did not want to go to the gala, but his parents wanted him to. And Levi knew that even if the Omega pouted and whined he would get over it, and Levi _really_ wanted to make a good impression on his Omega's parents.

”I’ll go as Eren’s date.” He said with a small smile.

”Perfect!” Carla grinned widely and turned to face her son. ”Eren, you know what this means.”

”No mom! No more clothes!”

 

* * *

 

Two days later Levi pulled up at Eren’s house again. It was almost dark outside and the cold air made him shiver a bit. He hastily made his way to the front door and knocked. Grisha opened the door and let him in, putting a big hand on Levi’s shoulder.

”Looking good, Levi. Is that suit Hugo Boss?”

”Yeah, I did not have any suits and was unsure about how fancy this gala was. Tried to ask Eren but got the impression that he rather wear sweatpants and a t-shirt at the gala.”

The older man laughed.

”Yeah, I’m sure he would. But luckily for all of us, Carla won’t let him. But still Hugo Boss, those cost a bit don’t they, son?”

Levi felt a warmth spread inside his chest when the older Alpha called him a son. It had been so long anyone that was not Hange, Erwin or Eren, had spoken to him so fondly.

”I guess, money is not really an issue for me at the moment.” He replied.

Grisha hummed thoughtfully and then his eyes caught sight of something behind Levi.

”You better turn around, son, and look at your date.”

Levi did so and his mind turned blank.

Eren was truly a vision! He was wearing a shimmering, white jumpsuit with lace adorning the chest and the shoulders. Around his waist a braided golden leather belt snuggled close, defining Eren’s body perfectly. His hair was braided in a loose french braid again and ornated with small white flowers.

Levi slowly made his way over to the blushing boy in front of him and reached inside the pocket of the black suit jacket to pull out a small, black box with a golden ribbon on it. Without a word he gave Eren the box and then waited patiently.

Eren looked down at the box in his hand and then back up to the Alpha. With a fond smile the Omega then gently opened the box and gasped when he saw what lay inside it. Eren slowly lifted the golden bracelet and studied it closely. The bracelet was a ring that was opened with a lock on one side. A big green emerald adorned the bracelet and sparkled in the light.

”Levi, this is…” Eren could not finish and instead threw himself into the awaiting arms of Levi.

Levi was pleased, Eren liked his gift and with a soft smile, he helped the boy get the golden bracelet on his left wrist.

”It was my mother’s and I know she would have wanted you to have it,” Levi whispered in the brunette's ear.

”Thank you, Levi.” Eren breathed out.

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

The gala was like every other gala his father forced them to go on. Lots of dressed up people wandering around talking, more or less classic music in the background and over all – _fucking boring_. He sighed depressed and got an elbow in his side from his mom.

”Look at your boyfriend, Eren.” She whispered with a smile.

Eren did so and his breath almost got caught in his throat. Levi was walking slowly next to him with an awe-filled expression on his face. The many lights reflected in the Alpha's silvery eyes and made him look so amazingly beautiful that Eren just wanted to kneel before the Alpha and worship him. Suddenly the gala did not seem to be such a bad idea if he could continue to stare at _his boyfriend_. Oh dear fucking lord, the magnificent creature next to him was _his_! With only that thought in his head, Eren quickly stepped in front of Levi and pulled him down for a kiss. When he finally released the Alpha, people were quietly laughing around them and Levi looked a bit dazed.

”What was that for? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” The Alpha asked softly.

”I’m just so happy that you are mine,” Eren responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Both Carla and Grisha stood next to them, grinning widely at the pair.

”Ahh, Dr. Jaeger, long time no see.” An elder man with a grey mustache suddenly greeted his father.

”Mr. Pixis, glad to see you again. How are the family?” Grisha replied with a smile.

”They are fine, just fine. They are around here somewhere.” Pixis waved his hand. ”Carla! Still a beauty I see. How Grisha here could ever get a woman like you I can never understand.”

Carla giggled like a young girl and smiled at the man.

”Well, I guess he just got lucky.” She said with a teasing smile at her husband.

”So where is that son of yours?”

The silence that fell was almost deafening.

”I’m sorry Mr. Pixis, but I only have a daughter. Eren.” Grisha said cautiously and rested his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

Eren’s mind was racing and he was prepared to flee when he found his hand locked in a larger hand that squeezed his gently. Levi stood next to him, observing the conversation between the men.

”Hmm, but I was certain I met your son a few years ago.” Pixis eyes glanced over to Eren, making him squirm a bit.

”Don’t you think I would know if my mate was a boy?” Levi suddenly asked the elder man.

Everyone looked at Levi who simply stared at Pixis with an expressionless face.

”Why, yes, of course, young man.” Pixis apologized before turning to Eren again. ”I am truly sorry Miss Eren. I am getting old and my memory is apparently not as good as it used to be.

”It’s alright.” Eren forced a smile. ”We all make mistakes.”

With a contemplative hum, the elder man said his goodbyes and moved away from them.

Eren sighed in relief.

”Thank you, Levi.” Grisha smiled at the raven-haired Alpha.

”No problem, I was just protecting Eren.” Levi smiled back and with a fond expression, he looked down at Eren. ”I will always protect Eren.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour Levi excused himself, claiming he needed to go to ’the big boy's room’. A moment later a girl from Eren’s class approached him timidly. She looked like she had been crying for awhile.

”Eren, can we talk in private, please?” The girl begged with big tears in her eyes.

”Uhm, sure,” Eren said while nodding to his mom and dad who were looking at him.

Eren and the girl slowly made their way across the big room and into an empty corridor.

”So what did you want to talk about?” Eren asked the girl.

”Nothing really, she just needed to get you here…alone.” A new voice replied.

Eren’s back stiffened, he paled and his eyes widened when panic started to course through him.

”I am sorry Eren, but he forced me to… He told me he was going to kill me and my little sister if I didn’t do it!” The girl cried out before running away.

When Eren turned around to look at the man he swallowed. The Alpha before him was huge, with cold blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a creepy smile and before Eren could yell for help he was pushed forcefully against the wall. The impact sent his bracelet flying across the floor.

”I was told you were not to be harmed.” The man growled lowly in his ear and pushed a smelly piece of fabric against his face.

He tried to fight back, he squirmed against the hold the man had on him, but nothing helped.

Eren tried to not inhale the chemical on the cloth that covered his mouth and nose but soon he was forced to take a breath and black spots immediately started dancing before his eyes. The world around him slowly turned into darkness.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

When he returned to the Jaegers the first thing Levi noticed was that Eren was missing.

”Where is Eren?” He asked the pair.

”A friend came and wanted to talk to Eren, I don’t know what about, but she looked rather upset,” Carla answered.

Levi nodded and made casual conversation with Eren’s parents for a couple of minutes before an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He needed to find Eren _now_!

”Did you see where they went?” He asked Carla.

”Yes, let’s go.” She simply answered when she saw the look on the Alpha's face.

The three of them quickly made their way over towards the corridor Eren and the girl had walked to.

When they entered it and looked around, Levi felt his heart sink like a stone and his blood turn ice-cold. Eren’s bracelet was on the floor and Eren was nowhere to be found.

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

He slowly woke up to an incredible headache. Loud voices were heard from his left and he groaned, wishing they would go away. His mind was all fuzzy and he tried hard to remember. He was on the gala, with his parents and Levi. And then… His eyes opened up, wide with fear when he suddenly remembered what happened. He looked around and found himself in something that looked like a laboratory. He was lying on an operation table but that was not the worst part of it. He was strapped down to said operation table and he could not move an inch. And not even that was the worst part, oh no, the worst part was the fact that he was tied down on an operation table – _naked!_ This could not be happening!

”Ah, Eren, you are awake, good!” A female voice broke through his thoughts.

Next to him stood a familiar blond woman, with a manic look in her eyes. Hitch.

”I see the injection worked splendidly on you! You and I Eren, we are going to have such a good time together! There are so many tests I need to do!” She smiled widely.

”Let me go, you crazy bitch!” Eren yelled at her. ”Just fucking let me go!”

”Oh, I see you will not work willingly with me. That’s a shame, really. But, maybe you will change your mind with time.” She said coldly before turning to the same man that kidnapped him.

”I need him to be in heat before I do this. You know how to coax an Omega's heat right?”

”Of course I do.” The man replied with a sneer.

”Then get to it!” Hitch commanded before leaving the white room.

The man casually walked over to Eren’s naked form on the table. He looked down on the pretty face before smirking.

”No! Get away from me!” Eren struggled against the leather straps holding him down.

”Don’t worry, Omega. This is going to be fun!” The man shrugged. ”At least for me.”

Eren’s bloodcurdling screams echoed through the abandoned building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly I understand why some writers ends their chapters on a cliffhanger... Seriously the sadistic pleasure is... *takes deep breath* amazing...
> 
> I will try to add next chapter soon, I promise :D
> 
> Btw. Eren's dancing may or may not be inspired by Alizee's dance when she performed J'en ai marre. ^_^


	8. Breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I have a conscience after all... ^_^ 
> 
> A warning though, this chapter might be hard for some people to read. If you are sensitive to non-con and shit like that, don't read Eren's pov's. Stick to Levi and you'll be safe.

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

After a frantic search in and around the building where the gala was held. Levi, Grisha, and Carla were forced to retreat back to the Jaeger house. During the drive to the house, they tried to discuss different options of what to do. And after a fight almost broke out between Grisha and Carla on the topic whether or not they should involve the police, Levi decided to intervene.

”I might have a solution, but I will explain once we get to your house,” Levi said.

After that silence fell in the car and soon Grisha drove up on the driveway in front of said house. They quickly made their way inside and Carla decided to make some tea _’To calm us down’_.

When she was done and the three each had a cup of steaming tea in front of them, Grisha turned to Levi expectantly.

”So…” Levi was unsure how to start explaining something like this.

”I might have a solution, but it’s kind of complicated and if _he_ agrees to help us you can’t, under no circumstances, ask _him_ any questions! Do you understand?”

Both Grisha and Carla looked at him confused and Levi could see how many questions they already had. He sighed deeply.

”You must understand that if I get _him_ to help us, we are in deep shit if the government ever found out.”

”Just tell us one thing, Levi…” Grisha took Carla’s hand in his before he continued. ”Can _he,_ whoever he is, save Eren?”

”I have no doubt about it,” Levi said with certainty.

”Then do whatever it takes, son. Save our Eren.”

Levi nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Quickly he sent a text message: ’SOS’, to a number that he had memorized.

”If it’s alright with you, I will stay here until he responds,” Levi told Grisha and Carla before looking down at the teacup. ”I don’t really want to be alone right now.” He mumbled.

”Sweetie!” Carla cried out and suddenly Levi was crushed between the other two. They were hugging him tightly and Levi found himself tearing up. It had been years since he was comforted like this. He closed his eyes and let himself succumb to the storm of emotions inside of him.

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Hitch must have given him something while he was drugged. His entire body was extremely sensitive. Every sensation, whether it was pain or pleasure, was multiplied tenfold.

When the man caressed Eren’s skin with a long finger he started to shiver, unable to even try to control his body’s reaction.

When the man twisted Eren’s nipple hard he cried out in pain, electricity and fire shot through his body.

”It’s wonderful to hear you scream like that, Omega. I wonder what you will sound like with my fingers up your ass… Let’s find out!” The man said with a sick smile.

”Fuck you!” Eren panted out.

”Oh, I wish. Maybe once you are in heat, Omega.”

The man reached down and kissed him forcefully on the lips. When Eren tried to move away the man grabbed his hair and tugged hard, causing another scream from him. The scream was cut short when the alpha forced his tongue inside Eren’s mouth. Eren could not move away, nor could he bite the intruding tongue. The man had grabbed hold of his jaw, forcefully keeping it open.

After what felt like an eternity the man finally let go of Eren’s mouth.

”Mmm, you taste delicious. Much better than the other Omegas I’ve tasted.” The Alpha smacked his lips.

”Soo… Let’s move downstairs.” The man said with glee and let a large finger follow Eren’s chest and down his stomach.

”No, no, please! Why are you doing this?!” Eren cried out while squirming against the restraints again.

”I do this simply because I enjoy it.” The man replied with an almost tender smile. ”Seeing you squirm, hearing your screams… it’s… _beautiful_.”

Eren stilled while staring at the man with wide eyes. Was he insane? Who in their right mind said things like that?

”Anyway, let’s see if I can make you scream in pleasure next.” The man said while letting his finger circle Eren’s flaccid member.

”Noooo! Please, please, don’t!” Eren’s tears started to fall down his cheeks.

”I will make you feel so good that you will never want anyone else.”

When Eren felt a finger enter him, he let out a painfilled whimper that soon turned into a scream as the man entered another finger and then started to move them roughly inside him.

  _Levi, please help me!_

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Levi spent the rest of the evening worrying and checking his cell phone every other minute. When he had done it for the hundredth time or so, Grisha came over to him with a glass of water and a pill.

”Here son, take this, it will help you sleep. Leave the cellphone to me for the rest of the night, I will wake you if something happens.”

”But…” Levi started.

”No buts, if your guy decides to answer I need you to be well rested.” Grisha gave Levi the glass and the pill before taking the cell phone and then he pointed up the stairs.

”There is a guest room prepared for you. Go and sleep.”

With a last glance at the elder Alpha, Levi swallowed the pill and headed upstairs.

He thought he could never fall asleep when he was so worried about Eren, but only twenty minutes later he was soundly asleep.

 

* * *

 

When the morning came, Levi headed downstairs and was handed his cell phone again. Grisha sat together with Carla and drank coffee.

”Do you want some breakfast?” Carla asked.

”Just coffee for now,” Levi replied.

When the cell phone in his hand suddenly vibrated, Levi quickly looked at it. A text message. He had received a text message! With shaky hands, he opened the text message and felt relief course through him. The only thing in the text message was a simple ’K’, but Levi knew that meant that _he_ had accepted and was going to help them.

Levi looked up to the pair who anxiously stared at him, waiting for an answer.

”He is going to help us.”

Carla and Grisha hugged each other and Carla started crying before heading over to Levi and gave him a firm hug as well.

”Thank you, Levi, thank you.” She sobbed out.

 

* * *

  

It was late in the evening when they heard a knock on the front door. Grisha went to open the door with both Carla and Levi following him. When the door was opened it revealed a tall man dressed in a dark suit, a black coat and a black fedora hat. His hair was black, his eyes pale blue and a scruffy beard decorated his jaw and jawline.

”Hello?” Grisha said carefully.

”Hello, Dr. Jaeger, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person!” The dark Alpha greeted with a small smile before turning to Levi. ”Ah, dear nephew! It has been some time, hasn’t it?”

”Uncle Kenny.” Levi greeted curtly. ”I didn’t think you would show up _here_.”

”Oh, but I had to! It’s not every day I get to help my nephew _and_ meet the famous Dr. Grisha Jaeger!” Kenny exclaimed joyfully. He then turned to Carla. ”And you must be the sister of Levi’s mate, am I right?”

”Close, I’m the mother,” Carla replied sweetly.

”Well, come inside.” Grisha invited. ”We do have some business to discuss.”

”Indeed we do, indeed we do,” Kenny said while making his way inside.

 

* * *

 

Levi was surprised at his uncle. Normally Kenny wanted to be a shadow, a ghost, yet here he was introducing himself to the Jaeger couple and acting like… a normal uncle? Levi’s eyes thinned when he looked with suspicion at his uncle, who was casually talking with Grisha and Carla. What was his agenda?

”Hitch you say? I know about her, let’s just say she is a target. I’ve got several clients who want her gone.”

Shit, shit, shit! What was Kenny doing? Levi’s eyes widened in panic. The only people who knew about this shit was Kenny and him. Everyone else who found out ended up missing… or dead.

”Uncle, maybe you shouldn’t…” Levi started.

”Nonsense, we are family now! And I know for a fact that both of these lovely people can keep a secret. After all, they kept Eren a secret, didn’t they?” Kenny exclaimed almost too joyfully while texting away on his cell phone.

After a short silence, Grisha carefully asked:

”What do you mean?”

”That Eren is an Omega and a boy. Quite interesting if you ask me, would love to know more about that. But don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else really knows. I just like to keep tabs on my nephew and when I noticed the green-eyed beauty that caught his interest… I needed to do some background checking.” Kenny winked at the pale couple.

”Uncle, how do you plan to do this?” Levi asked, making the other focus on him instead.

”I’ve already been in contact with Eldia” Kenny lifted his cellphone and pointed to it. ”They told me they will contact me as soon as they find any lead. Once we get a lead on where Hitch is, you and I will go there. You will fetch your mate and I will take care of Hitch.” Kenny said grimly, his playfulness gone. ”Hitch has pissed off a lot of powerful people, she needs to be dealt with.”

”What about us?! We want to come to!” Carla yelled suddenly.

”No. You two will stay here and prepare for when Eren gets home to you. I don’t need civilians to mess things up.” Kenny told them, his voice filled with authority.

”But…” Carla started.

”Carla, even if you don’t trust my uncle… Can you put your trust in me?” Levi asked her gently. ”I know my uncle and together the two of us can save Eren. So… what do you say, Carla?

”I trust you, Levi. Please, please bring Eren home.” She said softly with tears in her eyes.

”I will.”

Levi turned to his uncle.

”Is everything else ready?”

”No, we need to pick up some things,” Kenny said with a smirk.

”Then let’s go.”

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Eren was not sure how long time had passed since he woke up. With the man in the room, it felt like an eternity. The large Alpha was a real piece of work. He loved talking between Eren’s screams and Eren was not sure what he hated most anymore; the pain, the pleasure forced upon him or the man’s words. The Alpha had a way to get under Eren’s skin and he hated every second of it.

The worst part was that the bastard never seemed to get tired of tormenting Eren. The few breaks the man took was spent on a chair so he sat next to Eren’s head. The man then let his fingers play around in Eren’s hair or on his chest, sometimes in silence but most of the times the Alpha talked.

”Once Hitch is done with you, I might actually mate you. I’ve never been interested before but… The thought of breeding you… Mm, mm, mm…” The man spoke in Eren’s ear before kissing him below it and then the Alpha rose to his feet.

”I need to take a little break, Omega. Even I need a couple of hours of sleep sometimes. I am sure I will dream about you and I hope I will be in your dreams as well.” The man smiled at Eren before walking towards the door.

”Rest well, I’ll come back in a few hours.” The man turned off the lights before exiting the room, leaving Eren in complete darkness.

When Eren was alone in the silent darkness and had nothing to occupy his mind with, memories flooded his head.

How the man was forcing his fingers inside of Eren, over and over again. Forcing him to cum, over and over again.

Eren was exhausted. Both the physical and psychological suffering had started tearing down the walls he had raised to protect himself.

Pleasure mixed with shame. Anger mixed with despair. Determination mixed with hopelessness.

He felt his mind slowly breaking apart.

”Help me… Please… Someone… Help…” Eren sobbed quietly in the dark room.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

”This is my apartment,” Levi said confused.

”I know, I think you need to change out of that suit. After all Hugo Boss doesn’t belong on a Rescue Op.” Kenny grinned. ”Go and get changed, I need to make a few phone calls.”

”Fine,” Levi replied and exited the black Dodge Challenger that his uncle drove.

Levi quickly made his way into his apartment. When he entered the living room on his way to the bedroom he suddenly stopped and stared at the leather couch. It was not more than a few days ago that Eren and he had been lying there. They had been so happy…

With a deep breath, Levi turned away from the couch and headed towards his bedroom. He and uncle Kenny will save Eren. They had to! Levi was not sure if he could continue living if he did not have the green-eyed Omega in his life.

Swiftly Levi changed his suit for a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. He paused and glanced at the box that was hidden in his closet. Levi stared at it for a few seconds before he grabbed it and put it on the bed. With fierce determination, he entered a combination of numbers that unlocked the box with a low clicking sound. When Levi opened the box he looked down at its contents; a Beretta M9 pistol and a KM2000 combat knife

Levi quickly grabbed the black combat knife lying in its sheath and strapped the sheath on his belt. He then glanced at the pistol. Levi hated guns, he thought they were a cowards weapon, but if the gun could help him save Eren… His eyes thinned while thinking, glaring at the gun. He hesitantly lifted the black pistol and held it carefully in his hands. Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he quickly put the gun at its place between his back and the waistband on his jeans, letting the leather jacket cover the rest of the gun.

Levi dug out his old combat boots from the closet as well and put them on. With a last glance at the sofa, he made his way out of the apartment. He jogged towards the black car, opened the door and got inside.

”Any news?” Levi breathed out.

”We got a lead.” Kenny grinned.

 

~~ Third person pov ~~

* * *

 

”I don’t understand, he should have entered heat by now! Other omegas go into heat after three to seven hours with coaxing and you have been doing it for over twenty hours” Hitch yelled frustrated.

”Maybe we need to take it up a notch.” The man said thoughtfully.

”Do it! We don’t have much time. Someone is searching for me, someone who has contacts.”

 

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Eren stared out in the darkness. His tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He was exhausted, yet he could not fall asleep. Not when he knew that he would soon be woken up by that monster of an Alpha.

Instead, he tried to use the time alone to think about his family and about Levi. Trying to seek solace in the memories of them. And then a thought hit him, would Levi even want him after what the monster had done to him? Even if Eren knew that Levi probably would understand, he could not see how things could be the same as before between them. The thought of having Levi acting differently towards him made him whimper pitifully and then he started crying again.

The door opened and the lights were turned on again, blinding Eren for a few moments.

”Aww, did you miss me so much you were crying?” The man’s taunting voice echoed in Eren’s head.

”Don’t worry, Omega. I’ve been given permission to take the next step.” The man grinned wickedly at him.

The Alpha then proceeded to remove his belt and pulled down the fly on the jeans he was wearing.

Eren’s eyes widened with horror. Was the man really... Was he going to… No… _God please not this_ …

Eren started to hyperventilate and he yanked desperately at the restraints.

The Alpha was about to rape him! Eren could not let it happen! No, he _would_ not let it happen!

Something inside him broke free from its cage and roared.

** Fight! Don’t let him do this to us! **

”Don’t you dare touch me!” Eren growled and released the full power of his pheromones.

The man’s eyes widened in shock.

”They are here! We need to go!” Hitch yelled as she was standing in the doorway.

The Alpha did not respond to Hitch, he was still staring at Eren.

”What are you doing?! Grab him and let’s go!” Hitch screamed in frustration and fear.

With a sudden jerk, the man woke up from his stupor and then punched Eren hard in the face, making him see stars and the pheromones in the air faded away. The Alpha then reached for the restraints, quickly releasing Eren from the operation table.

When Eren was free he tried to make a run for it, only to fall straight into the waiting arms of the Alpha. He was still dizzy and his entire body was so weak that he could not stand without help. With a grunt, Eren was lifted up and thrown over the man’s shoulder.

While they were running through the building, Eren’s mind was in a battle of wills.

** We must fight! **

_ We should stay put, our Alpha will save us! _

** We don’t need an Alpha to save us! **

_ Our Alpha will come for us! _

Eren was fairly certain he was going insane. He closed his eyes and then he focused on keeping his nausea at bay, trying to ignore the voices in his head.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

The old building they drove up to had been a mental asylum. The building was condemned because of the foundation that had been breaking apart, causing parts of the building to collapse. A perfect place to hide, since no one in their right mind would enter a building that could fall down on them at any second.

Levi silently exited the car and looked at the large building. Kenny tapped his shoulder and then pointed at the main entry. Levi nodded and stalked towards the large doors while Kenny disappeared in the shadows. He trusted Kenny, knowing that his uncle would go around the building and entering the back door. Levi took a deep breath, then he opened one door and cursed quietly when the door creaked loudly. He quickly looked inside, making sure the hall was empty before sneaking in.

This place was huge! Levi glanced around not sure which way to go, suddenly he heard a noise from his left. He quickly followed the sound, rounded a corner and almost ran straight into a blonde woman. Behind her was a giant of an Alpha and draped on his right shoulder was…

Levi quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the pair.

”Let Eren go!” He growled out.

The woman looked at him with large, scared eyes. But the brute behind her started laughing.

”No, I won’t let him go! After all, the Omega and I are going to be mates in the future.” The man sneered and slapped the naked omega’s behind hard, earning him a painfilled whimper.

”Aww, Hitch I think I’ll need more of that drug, he stopped screaming.”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock before thinning dangerously in pure anger. What had that fucking brute done to his Omega?!

”I will not say this again. Let Eren go!”

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard and the large Alpha looked confused while lifting his hand to the blood trailing down from his forehead. He slowly fell to his knees, the grip on the Omega loosened and Levi rushed over to catch a naked Eren before he was crushed beneath the giant.

The blonde woman was about to start running when a voice was heard.

”I wouldn’t do that, Hitch. I will shoot you if you do and I won’t get paid as much with damaged goods.” Kenny said coldly.

Ignoring the conversation Levi quickly took off his leather jacket and draped it as good as he could over Eren’s naked form. He then proceeded to lift the boy up bridal-style and walked carefully towards the exit.

”Levi?” Eren whispered weakly.

”I’m here, Eren. You are safe now.” Levi said softly. ”I’m taking you home.”

”Levi,” Eren whispered again, nuzzling his face against the side of Levi’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor sweet Eren *bawling my eyes out, lying on the floor in a pool of my own tears* I'm sorry Eren, I'm so sorry!


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gals and guys! For once... I don't really know what to write here... So yeah... New chapter! Woop woop! Great right? Let's go!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

With Eren finally in his arms, Levi could not wait to get them home to the Jaeger’s again. Behind them, Levi could hear his uncle and Hitch walking and talking.

”Please, I’ll do anything if you just let me go!” Hitch pleaded with Kenny.

”Sorry, no can do. It’s not just about the money, you hurt someone close to my nephew and I can’t let something like that go unpunished… What kind of message would I send if people thought they could mess with an Ackerman and live to tell the tale?” Kenny said with a shrug.

Kenny dragged Hitch towards the car’s trunk, opened it and with a pleased grin he shoved Hitch inside the trunk and closed it. Her displeased sounds could be heard, but no one really cared about them. Kenny then moved to Levi and Eren. With a swift motion, Kenny took off his coat and helped Levi to dress the weakened Omega in the large, warm fabric.

Eren refused to let go of Levi and therefore the Omega more or less sat in Levi’s lap in the backseat of the car. Levi did not really mind the close proxemity. He spent the time it took to get back to Jaeger’s house with caressing and gently scentmarking his Omega. Eren just kept repeating Levi’s name during the drive and that equally pleased and worried the raven. He wanted to know what had happened during those hours the Omega had been missing, but was afraid what would happen if he asked and Eren seemed so very tired. So instead Levi decided to wait until they were with Grisha and Carla.

Soon Kenny parked the car on the road outside the familiar house and got out of the vehicle. Kenny quickly jogged around the car to help Levi and Eren get out from the small, enclosed space that was the backseat. Once Eren was lying in Levi’s arms again, Kenny leaned in and whispered in the Alpha’s ear.

”I’ll go with Hitch and make sure she won’t bother you again. As soon as I’m done I’ll be back.”

Levi only nodded and then started towards the house. When he got to the front door, he knocked and then waited. It took only a few seconds before the door was yanked open by Grisha.

”Eren…” Was all the older Alpha could say before he gently helped them inside.

They hardly made it inside before Carla was there and from the look on her face, she had been crying. And when she saw Eren in Levi’s arms, she started crying again and with gentle hands, she began to softly stroke the Omega’s hair. Grisha tried to move Eren to his arms to relieve Levi, something that caused the Omega to start screaming and crying.

”Nooo! I want Levi!”

Eren tightened his grip around Levi’s neck and pushed his tear streamed face into the Alpha’s black hair.

Levi looked helplessly at the pair in front of him, not knowing what to do.

”Let’s take him upstairs.” Grisha sighed and then turned to his wife. ”Carla, would you mind making some sandwiches and tea for all of us? I think we might need it.”

Carla nodded sadly and with a last longing glance at the boy in Levi’s arms she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Grisha went straight into Eren’s bedroom and quickly moved to the walk-in-closet and fetched a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

With wide eyes Levi entered his Omega’s domain, somewhere he had never set his foot in before.

Grisha put the clothes on the bed and then turned to the pair.

”Eren, do you mind if I take a look at you?” Grisha gently asked his son.

The Omega slowly turned his head to face his father and then looked at Levi with big eyes.

”It’s okey. I’ll be right here.” Levi said with a soft voice.

Levi sat down on the bed with Eren still clinging on him. With Grisha’s help, they managed to get the coat off of the Omega and then the older Alpha started the physical examination. The Alphas noticed that the Omega started to tremble as soon as Grisha put his hand on Eren’s thigh.

”Eren, did they… Did someone touch you?” Grisha asked gingerly.

The Alpha did not receive any answer. Instead, Eren hugged Levi even tighter than before and buried his face against Levi’s collarbone. Levi looked at Grisha with tears in his eyes and dread began to fill his heart.

”Eren, I need to take a look alright? Just think of something else and it will be over before you know it.” Grisha said gently before turning his gaze to Levi and motioned him to start talking to the Omega. With slow movements, they changed positions so Eren straddled Levi’s lap and Levi wrapped his arms around the shivering Omega.

”Eren, I got a text from Erwin earlier. He decided to change his major to Law instead of English.” Levi closed his eyes as Eren whimpered when Grisha touched him. ”I know, it’s not uncommon for people to change their major but the thing is they are usually not allowed to do so midterm. But Erwin, he somehow managed to persuade Anne Greenfield the head of the Faculty of Law and I still don’t know how he did it. I mean, she worked as a lawyer for like twenty years and as a federal judge for another ten years. How do you even manage to argue with someone like her?”

When a gentle hand touched his shoulder Levi opened his eyes. Grisha was done with the examination and Levi did not like the grim look on the other Alpha’s face. Not one bit.

Together the Alphas managed to get Eren in the pajama pants, but the t-shirt was much, much harder since the Omega did not want to let go of Levi. When they tried to remove the boy’s arms around Levi’s neck the boy used all his strenght to hold on and started whispering.

”Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” Eren repeated over and over again.

With a defeated sigh Grisha grabbed a blanket and put it around his son.

”I guess this will have to do for now. Why don’t we head downstairs again, since he doesn’t want to let go of you. It will be easier to eat in the living room.”

 

~~ Kenny Ackerman’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Kenny dragged Hitch inside the dark building where he had temporary hidden his computer and some other things. The woman had put up some fight when he had opened the trunk and Kenny had been forced to rough her up a bit. Not that he regretted it, not one second of it. After all, she had hurt his nephew’s mate and no matter what anyone else thought, Kenny cared deeply for his nephew – even if he had a hard time showing it sometimes.

With a push, Kenny got Hitch to sit down on a rickety wooden chair and then proceeded to tie her up. When the woman opened her mouth, Kenny put his index finger in front of his lips and shushed her. He pulled out his phone and called Eldia, knowing they would have found a buyer by now. With a few words said, he listened to the voice on the other side and then a wicked grin started spreading across his face. Well, this will be _interesting_.

He opened up his laptop and put it on the table so both he and Hitch could watch the screen.

”Okey, we are ready.” Was all Kenny said before ending the call.

”Stop this please, I come from a wealthy family! My father will pay you!” Hitch’s voice was laced with fear.

”Oh, I know he will pay me.” Kenny grinned.

”Hitch.” A new voice said coldly.

”Father! Please help me, this man… He says he’s going to hurt me.” Hitch pleaded to the older man in the screen.

”Hitch, what the hell do you think you are doing?! I have warned you so many times already.” The man sighed and shook his head.

”But father…”

”No, this is enough! I have had enough of you. The family has had enough of you! This will end now!”

”But father I have proof my experimentation worked!” She exclaimed.

”Is it true?” The man asked Kenny.

”Not that I know of, all I know is that she and a brute kidnapped an Omegan girl and tortured her.” Kenny shrugged.

The man in the screen glared at Hitch for a moment before turning to Kenny again.

”Finish this. I want nothing to do with her.”

”Father!” Hitch screeched as the man shut down the videocall.

”Well then, I guess there is only one thing left to do. Sadly I have somewhere to be, othervise I would have had taken my time with you.” Kenny sighed. ”But I guess a bullet to the head is enough for you to stay out of trouble. Good bye Hitch.”

Kenny raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

Levi sat in a very large and very comfortable armchair in the living room. In his lap a green-eyed Omega sat, still clinging to him. No matter what Carla or Grisha tried, Eren would not move an inch from Levi. Instead, Carla gave Levi small pieces of a sandwich that the Alpha managed to feed Eren. When the Omega started to chew the food both Carla and Grisha relaxed a bit. It was a step in the right direction.

Suddenly a knock was heard and Grisha looked at the door with uncertainty.

”It is probably my uncle, he said he was coming back when he had dealt with Hitch.” Levi said.

Grisha headed to the door, sighed in relief when he saw who it was and then let the black-haired Alpha inside.

Kenny strutted inside the livingroom, sat down in a free armchair and looked lazily around him.

”Ah, is it alright if I help myself to a sandwich and tea?” Kenny asked politely while looking at the tempting food on the table.

”Of course, go right ahead! I’ll fetch you a teacup.” Carla exclaimed with a smile and then headed to the kitchen.

Carla got back and Kenny sat with a teacup between his hands, humming with content at the taste of the warm tea.

”What happened to Hitch?” Levi asked his uncle.

”I sold her to the highest bidder.” Kenny replied.

”But…”

”Don’t worry, the bidder wanted her dead and I was the one who did the deed. Some people do have a reputation to think of and don’t want to get their hands dirty.” Kenny grinned. ”It was quite funny actually, it was her own father who paid me to get rid of her. You should have seen her face.”

”Who are you?” Grisha asked with big eyes.

”To explain that, I think we must talk about things that happened a while back.” Kenny replied with a sad smile.

Kenny looked at Levi, who nodded after a few seconds. This was things that the Jaeger family probably needed to know anyway. Levi relaxed in the armchair and pulled Eren with him to the backrest, letting the Omega rest his head against Levi’s neck.

”So, I guess it all started around thirteen years ago when Levi’s mother, my sister, decided that she didn’t want to take part of some experimental research that the Military Police Brigade or the MPB was doing.” Kenny took another sip of tea before continuing.

”I to was a part of the MPB but I was more of a operative agent. It was me they sent when they wanted information extracted or someone gone. Anyway, Kuchel wanted out and she signed a confidentiality agreement and it should have ended with that. But-” Kenny frowned. –”instead the MPB sent an assassin after her and her family. Once I realised what was happening I hurried to their home, only to find Kuchel and Tim dead and the assassin pointing a gun at Levi. I managed to kill the assassin before he could shoot Levi, but still… I was too late to save the others.”

Kenny put down the teacup on the table before leaning back and folded his arms over his chest.

”After that, I contacted Darius Zackly, the family’s attorney. With his help, we sold most of the properties that the family had owned and of course Tim’s company. Once everything was in order, I took Levi and went underground, from what I had gathered he was still wanted dead and I needed to protect him.”

Somewhere in the story, Eren started loosening his grip on Levi and looked at Kenny while he was talking. Levi could not help but smile fondly when the Omega was listening intently to the story, to _his_ background story.

”While I was searching for the people involved with the assassinations, I was training Levi in case someone went after him. I just wanted him to be able to defend himself. It was when I was searching that I found other people, agents and analysts, who also had gone rogue for different reasons and together we started Eldia. It was thanks to them we managed to find Eren so quickly.” Kenny smiled at the Jaeger couple and then the smile turned grim.

”Once we found the people responsible, we made sure that no one would ever want to be in their shoes. And the few who thought themselves better than us and sent more people after both Levi and me… They were made an exemple of as well. Each and everyone of them, until no one dared to even lift a finger against us.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments.

”And then Levi started Trost University and met this gorgeous Omega.” Kenny winked at Eren and grinned teasingly when the Omega nuzzled his face against Levi’s neck before glaring at Kenny from the corner of his eyes.

”Anywho, I should be going now. I have some cleaning up to do.” Kenny got to his feet and sauntered towards the door. ”It was nice meeting you all, I hope we’ll meet again during better circumstances.”

When the door closed Levi looked at Grisha and Carla. They were staring at him.

”So… now you’ve met my family I guess…” Levi said slowly, feeling more and more insecure.

”Sweetie!” Carla suddenly cried out and for the second time during the last twenty four hours or so, Levi was squished between Eren’s parents. Then a low growl was heard.

”Don’t crush us.” Eren said lowly and glared at his parents who looked at him in shock.

”Eren-” Carla cupped her son’s cheek with her hand. –”are you alright?”

Eren sighed and then looked with a small smile at Levi who was staring at him with wide eyes.

”I will be… eventually.”

 

* * *

 

The four of them headed up the stairs and when Levi tried to set Eren down on the Omega’s bed, Eren would not let go.

”Please stay.” Eren whispered.

With a nod of approval from Grisha, Levi sat down on the bed with Eren. Levi then gently pushed the Omega so he was lying in the bed before starting to undress. He did not want to sleep in jeans and the leather jacket.

While it did not take Levi more than maybe twenty seconds to undress, the Omega in the bed started whining and tried to grab him and with a small sigh, Levi let himself get pulled into the bed. Eren immediately snuggled close and put his head on top of Levi’s chest. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the Omega’s chocolate hair. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

A problem appeared the next morning when Levi tried to leave to get some clothes from his apartment. Eren would not have him leaving - at all.

”Eren, he will come back. Levi is just going to get some clothes and then he will be back.” Carla tried to explain to her panicking son.

”No, he can’t leave! I want him here!” Eren yelled while clinging to Levi’s neck and wrapped his legs tight around the Alpha’s waist.

Grisha sighed and then shook his head wearing a small smile.

”Is it alright if I go and get some clothes for you?” The older Alpha asked.

”If it’s not to much trouble?” Levi asked while grabbing the keys from a pocket in his jeans and then handed them over to Eren’s father.

”Of course not and besides-” Grisha smirked. –”this will be a perfect opportunity for me to check things out.”

”Behave.” Carla punched her husband’s shoulder lightly before grinning teasingly at the black-haired Alpha. ”Besides you don’t want to get on this one’s bad side, I’ve heard a rumor that he can fight pretty well.”

Grisha chuckled and left, leaving Levi with a clinging Eren and a smirking Carla.

”Let’s go sit down in the living room, it can’t be good for you to carry around Eren like that.” 

 

* * *

 

Grisha returned with two sports bags filled with clothes and a huge grin on his face.

”Carla, Eren truly hit the jackpot with this one!” Grisha exclaimed proudly.

”Ohh, why is that dear?” Carla asked with a smile while looking at Levi, who was trying to hide behind Eren.

”You should have seen his place! Not only does he knows how to keep a home clean, but he also got an excellent taste! I mean when I was in his age and lived alone my place looked like a dump!”

Levi felt his cheeks burn at the praise and then his eyes met with green ones.

”I know, he is perfect.” Eren breathed out, his eyes filled with adoration.

A sudden shiver went through the Omega and Levi stared inquisitive at Eren who started breathing faster.

”Are you okey?” He asked.

”I feel… so warm.” Eren replied breathlessly.

Grisha quickly walked to Eren and put a large hand on the Omega’s forehead.

”You are feverish.” The older Alpha said thoughtfully, he then sniffed at Eren’s scent glands.

”You are going into heat, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny was so much fun writing and I hope he returns.  
> ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿
> 
> Eren's heat is here... So will he spend it with Levi I wonder?
> 
> Anyway, see ya'll next chapter. I love you!


	10. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quietly sneaks in and coughs awkwardly*  
> Hello... I know the update is a week late but I have a really good explanation! You know how it is when you have a group assignment? Well add the fact that said group assignment belongs to a course that is studied on distance (I have no idea what the english word is for this, but I hope you know :P) anyway, total chaos! Two people working a five man assignment! Yeah no fun! And the few free hours I had to my disposal was spent actually doing Yoga because I was so frustrated, so yeah - picture a girl doing downward dog while huffing in anger because that was me xD
> 
> Sorry for the rant, but dear lord did it feel good!
> 
> Anywho, here comes the chapter! Please enjoy!

~~ Eren’s pov ~~

* * *

 

All Eren could think about was that Levi was too far away. His Alpha stood with Eren’s parents and was discussing something. Eren concluded that whatever they were discussing could not be more important than himself to the Alpha and therefore he whined pathetically, trying to get Levi to understand that he was needed _here_ with Eren and not way over _there_.

Levi looked at him and Eren felt a sudden rush of victory that he had managed to get his attention, only to have it quenched when the Alpha looked away again. Eren could not believe that the Alpha did not come back to him and he was suddenly crushed by the very thought that maybe he did not mean as much to Levi as he thought. Eren’s lower lip started to tremble and tears burned his eyes. He released his pheromones, calling out in distress to the neglective Alpha.

In the blink of an eye, Eren found himself in Levi’s embrace. The raven-haired Alpha released his own pheromones, trying to comfort Eren. With a pleased little sigh, Eren snuggled his face against the neck of his Alpha, breathing in the scent of leather and musk. With the fire still burning in his stomach, Eren’s fingers found their way in under Levi’s sweatshirt and slowly caressing the hard abs they found there.

When Levi with a shaky breath removed Eren’s hands from below his sweatshirt and held them firmly in his own hands, Eren got really frustrated. What would it take for the Alpha to understand that Eren wanted him and that he wanted him _now_?! Eren’s inner Omega purred and showed him different ideas that could work and Eren settled for the simplest one. With his face still nuzzled against Levi’s soft neck, Eren licked the white skin with short, little licks that created goosebumps on the Alpha’s skin.

”Alright, that’s enough Eren,” Grisha’s firm voice was heard.

Eren found himself being lifted off of Levi and into his father’s arms. Eren panicked and started flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to reach Levi. Grisha’s strong arms tightened around Eren and the older Alpha began the descent down the stairs to the basement and the lab that was down there.

”Eren, I’m gonna give you something and then I will take you and Levi over to Levi’s place. But Eren, you need to calm down.”

Eren just whimpered in response and looked longingly at the stairs that lead up to where his Alpha was. He barely noticed when he was sat down on a chair. He did not pay attention to his father’s movements around the lab. He did not concern himself about the pain in his arm caused by a needle. All Eren cared about was the promise that he and Levi were going to be together in Levi’s place – _alone_.

And when his father said that he was done, Eren flew up the stairs again and looked around with wild eyes, searching frantically for his Alpha. He found him in the kitchen, with a sports bag hanging over his shoulder and talking to Carla. Eren reached out for him while running and practically jumped into the Alphas awaiting arms.

”Are you ready to go?” Levi murmured into Eren’s chocolate locks.

”Yeah, let’s fucking go!” Eren exclaimed frustrated. Why were they not moving towards Levi’s place yet?

Levi laughed lowly and kissed Eren’s forehead. He then took hold of Eren’s hand and moved towards the front door. Eren thought it took way too long time and started dragging his Alpha after him instead. He was almost sure he could hear his parents chuckle at his behavior, but he could not care less. They were finally on the right track! Soon they were standing at his father’s car and Eren almost growled in frustration that it was still locked. He glared accusingly at his father and pointed at the car.

”Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Grisha chuckled again and unlocked the car. 

* * *

 

With a little help from his father, Eren and Levi finally made it inside the apartment. At last, they were alone. Levi quickly made his way to the kitchen with the sports bag and Eren followed him, casually undressing and dropping the clothes carelessly on the floor as he went. Levi was picking up some containers and put them inside the refrigerator. The Alpha was just about done when Eren, who was only wearing his panties, slinked in front of the raven and hugged him tightly.

”Eren.” Levi breathed out before hugging the Omega back.

They stood there, seeking comfort in each other’s embrace, when Eren suddenly shivered and felt slick glide down his thigh. The fire in his stomach turned into an inferno and he looked up at his Alpha with heated eyes. The Alpha’s breaths were uneven and his nostrils flared, scenting the Omega’s arousal. With swift movements, Levi scooped Eren up in his arms and walked towards the bedroom.

Eren was gently put down on the large bed and breathed heavily as he looked with hooded eyes at his Alpha. It almost seemed like Levi could not get his clothes off fast enough, his movements frantic, but soon the raven-haired Alpha joined Eren on the bed. When Levi gently cupped Eren’s cheek, he pressed into Levi’s hand and mewled softly.

”I love you so much Eren,” the Alpha whispered.

”I love you too, but please… just touch me already!” Eren whimpered out.

Levi laughed quietly and obeyed the Omega’s command and started pepper sloppy kisses on Eren’s face and down his neck. Eren’s breathing became strained and he enjoyed the way the Alpha’s mouth felt against his skin. How Levi kissed him. How the Alpha licked and then blew cold air at the area, making Eren shiver in pleasure. But soon Eren wanted more and he whined at the raven.

”I got you,” was all Levi said before gently, with a little help, pulling Eren’s panties down and threw them on the floor. Levi’s boxer briefs were the next victims to fall down. When Levi gently kissed the inside of Eren’s thighs, the Omega closed his eyes.

Something happened when the Alpha caressed the lower part of Eren’s belly and Eren froze up. Suddenly he was inside the white lab again. With the huge Alpha caressing him, talking about how pretty Eren was when he was crying. Eren panicked but could not move and only his broken, dry sobs were heard.

”Eren,” the monster of an Alpha said with a sick smile on his face.

”Eren,” another voice was heard.

”Eren, look at me!”

Was that Levi? But Levi was never inside the lab…

”Eren, it’s me! Please Eren, open your eyes!”

Eren’s eyes flew wide open, he gasped for air and he could feel his heart beating very fast. He found himself in Levi’s arms, on Levi’s bed, inside Levi’s bedroom. The lab and that monster… Had it all been a flashback? Just a memory?  But it had felt so real…

Eren clung to his Alpha and broke down. He cried as he never had cried before. The arousal and fire in him extinguished for the moment. Eren was surrounded by Levi’s arms and the comforting pheromones that the Alpha was releasing were so strong that the air around them almost came alive.

Eren was not sure how long time he spent crying in his Alpha’s embrace, only that after a while he felt his eyelids grow heavy and he let himself relax against the warm chest beneath him. Soon sleep came on swift wings and Eren’s last thought was about Levi.

 

~~ Levi’s pov ~~

* * *

 

When Eren had become stiff as a wooden plank and then started sobbing heart-wrenchingly with his eyes tightly closed, Levi had panicked. In the first few seconds, he did not understand why the boy was sobbing. Eren had wanted this just as much as Levi. But then it had hit Levi like a freight train. They had never gotten the chance to talk about what had happened to Eren when he was kidnapped and Levi could only guess what Eren had been through. The only thing he knew for certain was what Grisha had found during Eren’s examination and the thought of someone else touching Eren and against his will no less… It angered the Alpha greatly.

Somehow Levi had managed to get Eren out of the prison in his mind and he almost sighed in relief when the Omega opened his eyes. But that relief was short lived as Eren broke down in sobs again and clung to him. Levi hugged the brunette tightly and released comforting pheromones, trying to keep his own mind occupied with the here and now. He knew that both of Eren’s kidnappers were dead now and there was nothing more that could be done to avenge Eren. Instead, he would focus his all on Eren and try to help him.

When Eren’s breathing evened out and the boy fell limp against Levi’s chest, the Alpha allowed himself to close his eyes and surrender to the pain he was feeling. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks and he fought to keep his breathing under control so he would not disturb the sleeping Omega. He would never let anyone hurt Eren ever again! 

* * *

 

After barely two hours Levi awoke with a whining and squirming Omega on top of him.

”Levi… Please, I need you,” Eren whimpered.

”Shh, it will be alright Eren,” he whispered and gently stroke the brunette’s hair.

Gently rolling around so Eren was beneath him again, Levi slowly kissed the panting Omega.

”Eren, I want you to keep looking at me, do you understand?” Levi said with a tender voice.

Eren whined but nodded his head vigorously and kept his gaze fixed on Levi’s face.

Levi never let his eyes leave Eren’s when he slowly let his hands caress the Omega’s body. With gentle movements, Levi took his time and made sure that Eren was not giving away any signals of distress. When the Alpha’s fingers reached the slicking, puckering hole between his Omega’s thighs, Eren whimpered softly but did not seem to be unhappy in any way, and so Levi tenderly pushed one digit inside.

”That’s good Eren, keep your beautiful eyes on me.” Levi praised his Omega.

Eren bit his lower lip and looked with dazed eyes at the Alpha and Levi could swear he had never seen anything so stunning as the flushed Omega beneath him. Slowly Levi moved his finger inside Eren, making the brunette whine in pleasure. Adding another finger, Levi checked Eren’s face for any evidence of discomfort and when he found none he continued.

Curling his fingers inside Eren, the brunette suddenly gasped. Levi smiled and kept going.

”More, I need more, I need you Leeeviiii” Eren whined.

”Okay, okay,” Levi breathed out and removed his fingers from Eren’s entrance, earning himself a displeased whine from the Omega.

Levi quickly lined up and then slowly pushed inside Eren. When Levi bottomed out and stilled to let Eren get used to the thick length inside him, he realized that the brunette had closed his eyes and Levi slightly panicked.

”Eren, open your eyes!” His command came out harsher than he had meant and he tried to amend it. ”Eren, you need to look at me, please” he pleaded.

Eren opened his eyes, looked straight into the Alpha’s eyes and then kissed Levi softly.

”I’m fine. You can move now,” Eren’s voice was filled with assurance.

Letting out a heavy sigh in relief, Levi started to move inside Eren. Every movement making the Omega beneath him squirm in pleasure.

”Levi, faster! Harder!” Eren yelled out.

Letting out a small chuckle at his Omega’s demand, Levi complied and pounded into Eren’s ass. Changing his angle slightly Levi found the magical spot inside Eren and the Omega cried out. With a pleased grin, Levi pounded even harder at the spot, determined to make his Omega come at least once before he knotted him.

”Nggh it feels so good, Levi!” Eren cried out and threw his arms around Levi’s neck.

For a few moments, all that Levi could hear was Eren’s moans and the slapping sound when his balls met Eren’s buttcheeks. As the Omega was hugging him tightly, Levi kissed Eren’s neck and then licked and nibbled at the scent glands he found further down.

”Oh god Levi, I’m gonna…” Eren never finished the sentence as his body suddenly spasmed in orgasm. The Omega’s cock painting the golden stomach with white spots.

As the boy’s walls squeezed tightly against his length, Levi soon joined his mate and his member started to swell inside the brunette. Gently moving them into a more comfortable position on the bed, Levi let the boy in his arms snuggle close and he gave him a lazy kiss. They lay there for around twenty minutes, caressing each other and making small talk. Once Levi’s knot faded he got out of bed, much to Eren’s displeasure.

”Where are you going?” Eren whined.

”I am going to get us some food and something to clean us up with,” Levi responded.

Levi smiled at the overly dramatic deep sigh that was heard and headed for the kitchen. Carla had been a real sweetheart and had given them lots of prepared meals, so all he needed was to heat them up in the microwave. Taking one of the containers out of the refrigerator, he put the content on a plate and shoved it inside the microwave. Then he headed to the bathroom in search of a soft towel. He dampened a towel with warm water and then walked up to Eren who still lied in the bed.

Gently Levi cleaned his Omega and then kissed his forehead before cleaning himself and throwing the towel in the laundry basket. As he entered the kitchen again, the microwave was done heating up the food and Levi brought the plate and a fork back to bed. Sitting with his back against the bed’s headboard, he soon had an Omega between his legs. Eren leaned back, resting against Levi’s chest.

”Alright, feed me,” Eren commanded.

Levi was stunned for a moment at Eren’s behavior but then he chuckled and stabbed a piece of potato, dipping it in the sauce before offering it to the Omega. When Eren opened his mouth and accepted the food, Levi’s inner Alpha let out a pleased growl knowing they could provide for their Omega.

When a little more than half of the food was gone, Eren was satisfied and Levi quickly ate the rest. He sat down the plate on the floor, not bothering with going out to the kitchen again.

”Levi-” Eren started. –”I want you to mark me.”

”Are you sure?” Levi felt his eyes widen at the request. Being marked was kind of a forever deal. It was not to be taken lightly.

”Yes, I’m sure. I love you Levi and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” The Omega blushed and shyly looked away.

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and slowly stroke his thumbs under the green eyes.

”Eren, I would be honored to mark you, but if I do… I want you to mark me too.”

At that Eren looked at Levi again with his mouth hanging slightly open.

”You want an Omega to mark an Alpha?” Eren said confused.

”Yes, why not? I would proudly wear your mark.” Levi confessed and then kissed the stunned Omega.

After a few minutes of kissing, Eren started panting, his face flushed and his eyes filled with want. Levi smiled and looked at his beautiful Omega before giving in to the temptation. 

* * *

 

The days melted into each other and neither Levi or Eren knew what day it was when Eren’s heat finally came to an end. They just woke up together in Levi’s bed and did not feel the relentless need anymore. Levi let his hand gently trace the red bite mark on Eren’s neck and could feel the brunette do the same on Levi’s neck. The Alpha looked at his Omega.

”So beautiful,” he whispered.

”Good you think so because now you are stuck with me,” was the cocky response he got.

”And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Levi replied and kissed the rosy lips in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man did it feel like Eren actually proposed there... And in a way I guess it is like a proposal. I kind of felt sorry for Levi, my precious little Levi who holds all the pain and grief inside! Let's fucking give him a huge group hug or something! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	11. Busted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is a mostly fluffy chapter I guess. It's pretty short as well but I needed people around the pair to get a chance to find out. ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )
> 
> I guess it's a bit late for wishing you guys and gals a Merry Christmas, but I can at least wish you a Happy New Year! I hope 2019 will bring lots of fun and less... trouble than 2018 did. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 ~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

It took Eren a couple of minutes before he realized something. With wide eyes he spun around in the bed, searching frantically after his cell phone on the nightstand. He almost managed to get it only to accidentally shove the cell phone to the floor.

”Shit!” Eren muttered and tried to move out of the bed, only to be caught by Levi’s arms.

”Where are you going?” The Alpha asked groggily.

”I must check my phone. Let go of me you clingy Alpha!” Eren exclaimed with a chuckle.

”No, don’t wanna,” Levi mumbled but let Eren go.

Eren finally made it out of the bed and picked his cell phone off of the floor.

”Shit! We are so late!”

”Hmm? Late for what?” Levi asked while looking through squinted eyes at the Omega.

”School dumbass!” Eren chuckled.

”I don’t wanna go to school,” Levi muttered and dragged the blanket over his head.

”Come on Levi! I’m not gonna wait for you,” Eren giggled and then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the almost naked Alpha. ”Time to go to school!” 

 

* * *

 

”Eren!”

Eren turned around at hearing his name and saw the girl that had been forced to lure him to that empty corridor about ten days ago. Memories flashed and he felt like he had been punched in his gut.

”Are you alright, Eren?” Levi asked concerned.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren smiled a bit pale at his Alpha.

”Eren, I’m so sorry about that night! I don’t think I can apologize enough!” The girl exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

”Don’t think about it! It’s not like you did it willingly,” Eren said soothingly and hugged her.

”No, but still-” The girl looked down in shame for a moment and then she looked back up with a small smile. -”Right! I have something for you. It won’t make up for what happened but it might help you guys!”

The girl pulled up a bunch of papers from her bag and held them for Eren to take. Reaching out, Eren grabbed the papers and looked at them.

”These are notes... Notes from all of the lectures in the psychology class and the art class? How did you manage to get them? You don’t go to art,” Eren said confused and looked at the girl.

”No, but I have a friend who knows a friend and so on,” the girl answered shyly. ”I just wanted to do something for you if… _when_ you got back.”

”Thank you so much,” Eren exclaimed happily. Everything would be so much easier with these notes from the missed classes.

”Don’t worry about it-” the girl smiled. -”and congratulations!”

”Huh?” Eren tilted his head in confusion.

”To your marking of course, silly!” The girl laughed and poked at him.

”Oh right,” Eren breathed out and looked at Levi with a slight blush on his cheeks.

”Right, we should probably get to our seats,” Levi said with a smirk. ”And thank you for the notes and shit, Krista.” 

 

* * *

 

”Are you ready to face the greatest threat we will ever encounter on campus?” Levi muttered.

”What?” Eren looked at Levi confused.

”Apparently Erwin and Hange caught our scent and they are after blood,” Levi explained. ”Something about us just disappearing without a trace and not telling anyone.”

”Oh,” Eren looked wide-eyed at his Alpha. ”What should we do?”

”I guess there’s not much we can do but accept our fate.”

”Dear, sweet lord. Well at least I got to spend my last night with you,” Eren exclaimed dramatically and practically threw himself at Levi’s chest, forcing the Alpha to catch him.

”My love-” Levi said softly, playing along with his Omega’s antics. -”I just know that we will find each other in the next life.”

”Oh, Levi!” Eren pretended, or not so much, to swoon and then kissed the raven softly.

”THERE YOU TWO ARE!” Hange’s loud voice was heard.

”Levi, it is over. I can hear the demons coming closer,” Eren stage-whispered, holding his Alpha tight.

”I got you, love. We are in this together and no matter what, the demons will not tear us from each other.”

”HAHA, VERY FUNNY!”

Smirking, the newly bonded pair looked at the incoming Beta and Alpha.

”Hange, Erwin, nice to see you,” Eren said innocently.

”Nuh uh! Don’t even try! We were worried sick when you just fucking vanished-” Hange exclaimed loudly while gesticulating dramatically. –”and you did not even answer your phones! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!”

”Sorry _mom_ ,” Levi mumbled.

While Hange was practically yelling at the pair, Erwin, on the other hand, was studying them intently. With a couple of steps forward, Erwin walked straight into Eren’s personal space and took a deep sniff at the Omega.

”Hmm-” Erwin smiled knowingly. -”so that’s why you haven’t been here for a while.”

Hange stared at them and then she also took a sniff at Eren. Her eyes were drawn to a red spot on the Omega’s neck that was not covered by his shirt and suddenly Eren found himself in a crazed Beta’s embrace.

”My sweet, innocent Eren! What did that _monster_ do to you?!”

”Nothing I didn’t want,” Eren smirked proudly and glanced at the raven.

”Fucking shitty glasses,” Levi growled and pulled at Hange’s arms. ”Let go of Eren!” 

 

* * *

 

Later that day Eren and Levi were standing outside the Jaeger house. Eren felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. He hoped his parents would be happy. It was not uncommon for Omegas to be marked on the first heat they spend with their intended Alpha. But nothing about Eren’s situation was normal and he was worried that his mom and dad would be concerned about how fast the pair was going.

Eren suddenly felt Levi’s warm hand squeeze his and he looked up at his Alpha. The raven smiled encouragingly and with a gentle squeeze back, the pair walked up to the front door. They did not even get to knock before the door was yanked opened and Eren found himself in his mom’s embrace.

”Eren! I missed you so much, sweetie!”

”I missed you too, mom,” Eren said with a chuckle.

Carla released Eren and pulled Levi in for a hug as well. The surprised look on his Alpha’s face made Eren giggle, which earned him an annoyed side glance from said Alpha who was still trapped in Carla’s arms. The emotional woman let go of Levi and wiped at her eyes.

”Come in, come in! Grisha is not home yet, but he should be in about an hour. Oh, I haven’t started on dinner yet, is there anything special you want? I know that during my afterheats I always wanted strawberries. Ohh, we don’t have strawberries. Did you want strawberries?” Carla rambled on as she looked inside the refrigerator.

”Mom, chill! Anything will be fine,” Eren chuckled again as the pair sat down on a couple of kitchen chairs.

”Sorry! I just missed you so much and now you are bonded and everything!”

Eren and Levi looked at each other with big eyes.

”Don’t look like that! I have eyes in my skull and a pretty decent nose. If you didn’t want us to find out you should have hidden the mark better, Eren,” she said teasingly.

”Well Levi got one too,” Eren muttered.

Carla almost dropped the plate with sliced fruit she was holding.

”What did you say?” She inquired.

”Levi got a mark as well,” Eren replied with a small smile.

Carla looked at the Alpha who nodded. With a high pitched shriek, Carla threw herself at the raven. With strong arms, she held Levi tight in her embrace. Which was a bit awkward as she was standing and the Alpha was sitting, meaning Levi’s face was squished against Carla’s bosom. Eren could not stop himself from laughing at the ’Help me!’ expression that was on the part of Levi’s face that was visible.

”You have no idea how happy you just made me, Levi!” Carla exclaimed joyfully as she released him.

Carla turned around and looked in the freezer. With a little ’a-ha’ she fetched a fillet of beef and turned to the boys.

”Tonight we will celebrate!” 

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Grisha entered the house with a wide smile.

”I scent my precious son and his mate in here!”

Grisha entered the kitchen and pulled first Eren and then Levi in for hugs. The three of them sat down around the kitchen table as Carla was preparing the festive meal.

”Everything went alright during the heat I presume?” Grisha asked while looking at the pair.

”Uhm, yeah dad,” Eren said while blushing.

”No complications of any kind?”

”No, dad! Everything went fine!”

”That’s good to hear,” Grisha said while grinning at the couple.

”They marked each other, dear, isn’t that wonderful?!” Carla’s excited voice echoed through the kitchen.

”You did what?” Grisha asked and turned to Levi with an expressionless face.

”No no, this time you won’t fool me with the whole ’mean attitude’,” Levi said sternly and then smirked at the older Alpha.

Grisha started laughing and pulled the raven in for another hug.

”Good,” he replied warmly.

 

Later they sat together and enjoyed the amazing food that Carla had made for them. With a content sigh, Eren relaxed in his chair. He was so happy to have Grisha and Carla as parents, he did not know what he would have done if they had been less understanding about the whole Omega situation. In the worst case scenario, he might have been in a laboratory instead of being in Trost, being experimented on instead of going to the university and having the most amazing mate that he could ask for.


	12. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hi?  
> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner... Had a terrible thing called writer's block for this story and did not know how to proceed. Now I finally have a plan for this story again and will do everything in my power to update regularly again. Seeing as the finals are over for now as well... No excuses left :P
> 
> This chapter is kind of short and is more of a transition chapter than anything else. The story will get a more plot-heavy chapter next time.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, my lovelies!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Time moved swiftly for Eren and Levi. Christmas came and went, with a frantic Eren who had no idea about Levi’s birthday and actually had smacked the Alpha’s head for not telling him.

A year filled with confusion, troubles, and happiness had passed.  

They spent most of their days studying and their nights were mostly spent in Levi’s bed. It had gone so far that one day both Grisha and Carla had jokingly asked Eren if he was planning on moving out since he was barely ever home. Eren had blushed and begun to stutter out nonsense, but Levi had gotten an interested glint in his eyes.

Later that evening when Levi was lying the bed, waiting for Eren to get ready in the bathroom, he thought about the earlier conversation. Maybe it was time to ask Eren about moving in together. They practically already were living together but it would be nice to make it official. Once Eren climbed into the bed, Levi pulled him into an embrace and sighed contently.

”Eren?” Levi said softly.

”Mmm?” Eren hummed back.

”Would you like to… you know… move in with me?” Levi looked down at the boy in his arms.

Eren looked up at Levi and smiled widely.

”Of course I would! I mean, my parents were right, I practically live here already,” Eren exclaimed happily and reached in for a kiss.

”Then it’s time to make plans,” Levi breathed out after the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been discussing for quite some time and now the discussion tended to become an argument. Levi and Eren were not agreeing on whether they should get a larger apartment or not. Eren thought Levi’s apartment was enough for now and that they could think about a bigger place later but Levi wanted his Omega to have enough room for everything Eren could want. Levi wanted to spoil the brunette rotten, but it was hard when the Omega was so stubborn.

”But Levi, I don’t mind if it’s a bit-”

”Eren, please. I just want us to have enough space for everything we need,” Levi almost whined.

”But the apartment you saw is so expensive, I can’t afford it,” Eren whined back.

”You don’t have to! I have enough money to last us a lifetime.”

Eren glared at Levi and then sighed in defeat.

”Fine, let’s go check this ’perfect apartment’ you found,” he mumbled.

Levi smiled and moved forward to hug his Omega tightly.

”Thank you, Eren,” he whispered into the brown locks.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The apartment was perfect for them and with just one look at the boy next to him, Levi knew that even Eren realized it. The wide eyes and the look of awe the Omega wore on his face said it all. Of course, when Eren saw that Levi was looking at him with a knowing smirk, the boy just shrugged and said that the apartment was okay.

The apartment had four bedrooms, a large living room with an open fireplace and a kitchen with a kitchen island. The master bedroom had not only a large walk-in closet but also had a large balcony with a view over the park. The wooden floors were dark and the walls were white. There were stairs leading up to the roof of the building where the owners could grow their own garden if they liked. There even was a small greenhouse on the roof.

Even if Eren was a bit hesitant about the price, they still bought it though and Levi made sure that both of their names were on the deed even if he was the one paying, much to Eren’s displeasure.

”Eren, what are you muttering about?” Levi asked with a sigh.

”I said that I don’t want to be a golddigger!” Eren exclaimed frustrated. ”I don’t want to be one of those people who leech on someone.”

”You are not a golddigger, Eren,” Levi said and pulled his Omega in for a kiss. ”If you were, you would never have chosen me, you didn’t know I was loaded until recently,” Levi smirked teasingly.

”But still…” Eren whined out and pouted.

”Nope, and now Eren-” Levi smirk turned into a wide grin –”now we are going to go shopping for furniture for our new home.”

”What, but we can’t move in right now?! What about the owners?” Eren exclaimed with wide eyes.

”Eren, look around you… Do you see any furniture?”

”No… but-”

”Exactly, I talked with the real estate agent and she told me that the previous owners are alright with us moving in right away as long as the contract is signed and the payment has been made.” Levi hugged Eren closer and whispered in the Omega’s ear. ”There is no running away from this one, love. We are going shopping so we can move in as quickly as possible.”

Eren huffed and looked around again in the apartment.

”I can’t believe this place is ours now…”

 

* * *

 

 

It took them the rest of the day to find enough furniture to fill their new home. Eren had tried to tell the Alpha that they could start with Levi’s furniture and then buy new things but the raven was relentless in his decision that they would pick out furniture together. Eren grew pale at the amounts of money his Alpha spent on their new home, simple and cheap was not an option, instead, everything was of high quality and equally high class. Levi made sure that all the furniture were to be express delivered the same day and the stores that could not offer such service… Well, Levi simply took Eren’s hand and walked out of there, already checking his cell phone for another store.

They drove by Levi’s place to get clothes, linens and some other things that were necessary for the first night. A few hours later they were directing the poor carriers where they wanted their furniture. Eren could not help but chuckle, Levi was never unpleasant towards the carriers but he was also very determined to get the heavy furniture in the right place before allowing the carriers to leave – with some hundred dollar bills as a thank you.

While Eren was making something to eat for them, Levi was making the bed and put their clothes away in the large walk-in closet. Eren hummed happily while putting the food on two plates, suddenly feeling two arms sneak around him and he rested his head against his Alphas neck.

”Smells good.”

”Thank you, hopefully, it tastes just as good.”

”I’m sure it will,” Levi smirked and then grabbed the plates, moving to the kitchen table and sat down.

”Are you coming?” The Alpha asked when he saw that Eren was looking around the kitchen.

”Yeah, sorry, spaced out a bit,” Eren grinned sheepishly. ”I still can’t believe we own this place.”

”Well, get used to it, because we do,” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand across the table and gave it a light squeeze.

Silence fell for a few minutes while the couple ate. Eren continued to glance around and started to blush every time Levi smirked at him.

”Sooo…-” Levi rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. –”can you find your way to the bedroom?”

”Yeah, why?” Eren asked confused.

”Because we have forgotten a very important thing that we need to rectify,” Levi rose up and got a dangerous glint in his eyes. A look that made Eren swallow nervously.

”Is that so?” Eren asked while rising to his own feet. ”I guess we should do something about that then…”

Eren bolted from the kitchen and ran as fast as he could towards the master bedroom, with a Levi at his heels. The Omega could not help the terrified giggles that came out from his lips or the squeal he made when the Alpha caught up to him and threw him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the quality of the chapter is lacking. I am not pleased with it myself and promise to do better the next chapter.


	13. Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Look at me, posting a chapter after only a week! Yay me!  
> This chapter got pretty long but... yeah...
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

They were woken up by their cell phones that both vibrated at the exact same time.

”Hange…” Levi grumbled as he lay back in the bed again, throwing an arm over his closed eyes.

”Wants us to go with them to the Maria Islands for spring break…” Eren continued and paled a bit.

”Eren, are you alright?” Levi asked and looked at his Omega with sudden concern.

”Yeah, it’s just… They will want us to be at the beach right?” Eren’s voice sounded hollow.

”I guess they will-” Levi’s eyed widened. –”and you don’t know what to wear at the beach.”

”Yeah…”

Eren sounded so defeated that Levi pulled him into his arms.

”Don’t you think your mother will know what to do?” He asked gently and softly caressed the golden cheek.

Eren looked up at Levi, finally with a small smile on his face.

”Yeah, she will most definitely know what to do.”

 

* * *

 ~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Of course, Carla knew what to do and soon the pair of them were at the mall… again. Shopping for swimwear. Eren was being dragged along as Carla kept looking for something specific.

”Ah, here we go!” She suddenly exclaimed.

Eren looked at what his mother was holding and actually smiled. He would never underestimate his mother’s skills. The woman was holding an emerald green swim skirt that would hide any bulges between his legs and it came with a halterneck bra that, with pads, would look quite good on him.

”Mom, I don’t think I say this enough but… You are fucking amazing!”

”Eren, how many times do I have to remind you about language?” Carla sighed and then smiled. ”But thank you.”

 

Once Eren had the swimwear problem solved, he could not wait until spring break. He had never been to a beach at the ocean before. Hell, he had never even seen the ocean before. Eren was not ashamed that Levi got an earful of his chattering about the upcoming trip and truth to be told, the Alpha did not seem to mind at all. It was the complete opposite really. Levi seemed so happy whenever Eren was happy and so Eren tried hard to press down any ugly memories that forced their way out and focused on the now. And now meant that he was going to the Maria Islands for spring break!

 

* * *

 

 

”Eren, it’s time to wake up,” a soft voice said, trying to coax him.

”I don’t wanna,” Eren mumbled down in the soft pillow.

”Well then, I guess I’m going to go to the ocean with just Erwin and Hange…” the voice sing-songed.

”What?! No!” Eren exclaimed, suddenly awake and sitting up in the bed.

A low laugh was heard from the left of him and he looked through squinted eyes at the Alpha that lied there, completely clothed and ready.

”The pancakes are waiting,” the Alpha said softly and kissed Eren’s forehead.

”With strawberries?” Eren asked hopefully.

”Of course.”

 

The rest of the morning rushed by and the pair soon found themselves at the airport, walking towards a waiting Erwin.

”Where is that crazed shit?” Levi asked the blonde.

”She is on her way,” Erwin replied. ”Something about not finding her favorite toy.”

”Her favorite toy?” Eren asked confused.

”Yeah, I have no idea,” Erwin smiled and shook his head.

”I’M HERE!” A yell was heard and the group turned towards the noise.

Hange came running, a sports bag swinging wildly at her side and a big inflatable shark held above her head with both hands.

”Oi, shitty glasses! What the hell are you doing?! You are supposed to fill that up with air at the beach and not now!” Levi commented with a growl and walked quickly towards the Beta.

Both Eren and Erwin was giggling like mad and could not help but look at the angry gesticulating Alpha and the grinning Beta. There was something truly entertaining about seeing the scowling Alpha reprimanding the happy Beta who was obviously enjoying getting on Levi’s nerves. Eren would not be surprised if Hange had filled the shark up, just so she could see Levi’s face when she came inside the airport with it.

In less than half an hour, the shark was packed away again and the group was sitting in first class – thanks to Levi who felt the urgent need to make sure Eren got the best things in life.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later the group was standing outside the hotel they were going to stay at for the spring break. Somehow Levi had failed to mention that the hotel he and Erwin had found was lying directly on the beach and Eren could not stop staring at the view in front of him. Not even 50 feet away was the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs further away mixed with the calls of seagulls flying in the sky above. The salty scent of algae made Eren feel excited in a whole new way. He was at the ocean! He could not help but grin widely. Suddenly he heard quiet snickers from his side.

”Enjoying the view, Eren?” Erwin smiled.

”Yeah, it’s wonderful!” Eren sighed happily.

”You better beware, Levi. It seems like you have gotten some competition for Eren’s affections,” Hange teased.

”It’s alright, I am willing to share Eren with the ocean,” Levi smirked and put his arm around Eren’s shoulders. ”Let’s go inside and unpack, then we can explore the beach.”

 

Standing inside their bedroom, Eren smiled as he watched Levi walked around, making sure everything was clean. It was a very cute room, decorated with driftwood, different kinds of shells and other things that could be found close to the ocean. Simple, neat and apparently tidy from Levi’s relaxed expression.

Taking up his swimwear, Eren suddenly paused and looked at it. He had never felt this insecure about clothing before. On the other hand, he had never shown as much skin in public since the…

”Eren, is everything okay?” Levi asked and put his arms around Eren’s waist, resting his cheek on Eren’s shoulder.

”Yeah, sorry… Was just thinking, that’s all,” Eren forced a smile and put the bikini down.

”Eren,” Levi sighed. ”Are you sure? Because you don’t have to go swimming. I am fine with sitting on the beach with you. As long as we are doing it together I’m happy.”

”I think I need to do this, Levi. Things are not gonna change and I need to embrace that.”

With newfound determination, Eren walked to the bathroom and started to undress. It was not that he did not want Levi to see his naked body, hell Levi had seen it many times, but rather that Eren wanted to see himself in the bikini alone at first. He wanted to get used to it. The bikini was easy to put on and soon he stood in front of the small mirror in the bathroom. Damn, he could not see how the bikini skirt looked like. Admitting defeat, Eren walked back to Levi.

”Levi, could you perhaps… I don’t know… Make sure that it looks good and…” Eren mumbled and looked down at the floor.

”Eren, you look stunning...” Levi walked towards him and pulled him in for a tight hug. ”Good enough to eat.” The Alpha added in a whisper and gave the Omega a kiss on the neck.

”Yeah?” Eren breathed out.

”Yeah,” Levi replied with a smirk. ”Now, help me get some sunscreen on. Then we can go to the beach and have some fun.”

 

With a large bath towel surrounding him, Eren walked with Levi towards the rolling waves. There was a lot of people at the beach and Eren tightened his grip on the bath towel while looking around with wide eyes. He was not so sure he wanted this anymore. There were too many people on the beach. What if something went wro-

”Eren, calm down. It’s going to be okay,” Levi said softly.

”You don’t know that,” Eren hissed at the Alpha.

”Do you want to go back to the hotel room then? Get changed and we can take a walk instead?”

”No,” Eren mumbled. He wanted this, but at the same time, he was terrified something would go wrong as well.

Hange and Erwin were standing a bit out in the water and waved at them. Eren stopped right before the water and inhaled deeply. He could do this. Slowly and a bit shakily he opened up the large bath towel and folded it before placing it on the sand next to him. A group of Alphas made catcalls and wolf whistles at him and Eren curled into himself. A strong arm pulled him next to a firm body and he looked up at a furious Levi who glared menacingly at the group.

They made their way down in the water and soon joined Erwin and Hange who had seen the Alphas degrading behavior and made it their personal mission to make Eren smile again. Soon they had a full-blown war in the chest-high water, splashing water at each other and laughing loudly. Hange tried to ride her shark but failed miserably as she either got pushed or pulled by Levi and ended up under the water instead.

Without realizing it, Eren stood a bit from the others and watched, with his back unprotected. Suddenly a large hand grabbed his upper arm and another hand pulled at the strings on his bikini bra. Eren tried to squirm out of the hold but the grip was firm and a few seconds later Eren stood without a bra.

”Thanks for this, honey,” a voice said lowly in his ear.

He quickly hid his chest with his arms and lowered himself down further in the water. A part of Eren wanted to go down deeper in the water. To hide from all watching eyes. His face red of humiliation, his eyes filled with tears of fear. What if someone saw him?

”Eren!” Levi called out as Eren felt his Alpha’s arms around him.

”Erwin, Hange, get Eren’s bikini back!” Levi ordered and pulled the Omega closer to him.

Erwin and Hange quickly left in search for the white-haired Alpha who was the thief and a part of the group from earlier.

”Eren, are you okay?” Levi asked as Eren trembled.

”I’m fine, just… I want to go back to the room,” Eren mumbled in a sad tone.

”We will, as soon as Hange and Erwin return,” Levi said soothingly into the brown locks.

A minute soon turned into two and two turned into five, still, Hange and Erwin had not returned. Eren could feel Levi becoming impatient and gave him a quick kiss on the jaw, earning himself a small smile from the Alpha.

”Eren, Levi!” Hange called out as she was running as fast as she could in the water. ”Erwin is still looking and he is asking around for the group, but we couldn’t find the bra. I ran back to the hotel and got a shirt for you, they had stolen both your bath towel and our things on the beach.”

Eren eyed the shirt in panic and Levi noticed.

”We will go up a bit further so the shirt won’t get drenched in water and then I’ll help you,” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear.

Still embraced by Levi, Eren made his way closer to the beach until the water was waist-high. Then Levi took the shirt from Hange and pulled it over Eren’s head, making sure it covered as much as possible with Eren’s arms still crossed over his chest. With a sharp little inhale, Eren found himself lifted up and carried like a princess. With a small sigh of relief, he looked up at his hero and then rested his head against Levi’s neck.

They had barely managed to walk upon the white sand before Erwin joined them again.

”I’m sorry, I couldn’t find them. It seems like they are pretty well known here though and no one wants to get in trouble by talking about them,” Erwin muttered and shook his head sadly before turning directly to Levi with hardened eyes. ”You should make sure to lock the door at all times though and not let Eren wander about without you or us at her side at all times. From what I gathered when I talked to people is that these guys don’t exactly have a moral code if you know what I mean.”

Eren felt Levi tightened his grip around him protectively. Why did these things always happen to him?

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Eren stood in the bathroom at the hotel and looked at himself in the mirror. Was there a way to make people less interested in him? Eren pulled his hair up and tried to picture how he would look with short hair, but scrunched his face in sadness as he saw that it would not do the trick. It was his face that was the problem… He watched in apathy as a teardrop slowly rolled down the golden cheek in the mirror.

”Eren, are you sure you are alright? You have been in there for some time now,” Levi’s concerned voice echoed in Eren’s mind.

He needed to be strong. He was not alone in this now and if he let himself be dragged down, he would be dragging Levi with him. Quickly wiping away the tears and splashing cold water in his face, he pulled his lips into a fake smile and opened the bathroom door, revealing a worried Levi. Before Eren could say anything, he was pulled into a tight hug and he could barely breathe.

”Eren, please, talk to me,” Levi pleaded.

Levi released him from the hug, instead taking hold on Eren’s hand and guiding him gently to the large bed. Eren sat down and refused to look directly at the Alpha’s concerned face. He could not take it right now. Levi moved from sitting next to Eren to sitting on the floor in front of him, making it much harder to hide his face. A pale hand stroke his cheek tenderly… lovingly and that made Eren lose it. With a silent scream, he threw himself at Levi, clinging to him for dear life as his tears started falling again.

Levi wrapped Eren up in his arms and let him cry, only stroking long fingers in brown hair and humming quietly. Through his pain, Eren recognized the melody that Levi was humming and focused on trying to remember the words. Slowly but surely Eren’s tears dried up and he relaxed in Levi’s embrace.

”It was my fault it happened,” Eren mumbled.

”What do you mean it was your fault?” Levi inquired, his voice struggling to keep calm.

”If I wasn’t so… if I didn’t look like I look, they would have left me alone and we would still be at the beach having fun instead of being confined in this room…”

”Eren, no… This was not your fault.” Levi hushed Eren before he could disagree. ”Yes, you are beautiful, but that doesn’t mean that it’s okay to behave as they did! Believe me Eren, that type of guys… if it hadn’t been you it would have been some other Omega or Beta that they would have preyed on.”

”But-”

”No buts, Eren, I’m just happy that you weren’t alone, that we were there. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you again,” Levi mumbled and started peppering kisses over Eren’s face before giving a gentle kiss on pink lips. ”I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

Eren forced a small smile but was too tired to do anything else.

”It has been a long day, my love. What do you say about some room service and Netflix?”

The forced smile turned into a genuine one.

”Ask if they have chocolate-covered strawberries.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was spent in the bed. Levi had gone out and gotten some fresh waffles with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and fresh fruit before returning to the bed and Eren. He felt a bit bad about Levi not going to the beach with Erwin and Hange and told the Alpha that he could go take a swim while Eren stayed inside and watched more Netflix. Levi reassured him that he wanted to be with Eren, no matter where they were or what they were doing. And so hours passed as the pair stayed curled up next to each other in the comfortable bed.

 

* * *

 

 

”Eren, I don’t have to,” Levi said softly, trying to soothe the upset Omega.

”But we can’t stay indoors for the whole week, Levi. It has already been three days and just because I’m a magnet for trouble doesn’t mean that you can’t see some of the things the Maria Islands has to offer!” Eren exclaimed with a frown.

”Alright, alright. First things first; you are not a magnet for trouble.” Levi pulled Eren in a hug. ”Now, what do you say about lunch at a small restaurant that lies on one of the cliffs here? Apparently, you can sit on a terrace directly above the ocean with a stunning view,” Levi said with a small smile.

”That sounds good,” Eren replied and then kissed his Alpha.

While Levi was in the shower, Eren started to get dressed for a walk outdoors. Suddenly he stilled, in his hands was a white blouse with green details. He frowned at it and started to look for something less… pretty. As Eren was rummaging around searching for something, anything, that was less feminine and soon he concluded that he had nothing of that sort. With a frustrated groan, he attacked Levi’s bag and soon found a dark grey shirt that would be too big for him. Perfect! Eren quickly pulled it on and then turned to grab a pair of Levi’s jeans as well. His own jeans were tight but Levi’s were perfect, baggy and too big. Eren was even forced to grab a belt to keep the jeans up. He puffed the shirt up a bit, hiding any shapes beneath it. He then gathered his hair and put it in a ponytail.

”Uhm, not that I’m complaining or anything, but why are you wearing my clothes?” Levi inquired with a tiny smirk. His eyes filled with genuine curiosity.

”I- uhm… I just wanted to dress less… feminine…” Eren practically whispered the last part and looked down at his feet.

”Eren,” Levi said tenderly and wrapped his naked arms around Eren. ”It’s okay, I understand and once we get home we can go do some shopping alright? I could use some new clothes as well and if my Omega want’s to join me in the dressing room to try out some clothes, that’s nobody’s business.” Levi winked at him before looking for some clothes in the pile that Eren left on the bed.

Eren was so happy that he felt himself tearing up and before he could think about it, he threw himself at the Alpha, making them both tumble in the bed. Quickly straddling the raven, Eren looked down at the chiseled chest and let his fingers follow the lines between firm muscles.

”How was I so lucky that I ended up with someone like you?” He mumbled quietly.

Slender hands cupped his cheeks gently and the abs beneath Eren hardened as the Alpha pulled himself up in a sitting position. Suddenly Levi’s face was just a few inches away from his own.

”That’s a question I ask myself every day, my love. How lucky I was that ended up with someone like you,” Levi said softly, pulling Eren’s face closer and then kissed his lips lovingly.

”Maybe we should get going,” Eren stated with a strained voice, his face slightly flushed.

”I was trying to get some clothes on for just that very reason, but _someone_ ambushed me,” Levi winked. With a small smile, Eren got off the Alpha and waited for him to get dressed.

As Eren stood idly next to Levi, waiting for him to lock the door, loud laughter was heard and a couple of tall guys made their way towards them in the narrow corridor. Eren slipped behind Levi, closed his eyes and was doing an excellent job at pretending not to exist when Levi hugged him.

”It’s okay, Eren. They are already gone.”

Eren opened his eyes and looked around before turning his gaze to a concerned Levi.

”Are you sure you are up for this? We can-”

”No, let’s go!” Eren exclaimed with a confidence he did not really have.

Before Eren could grab Levi’s hand, he felt an arm making itself at home over his shoulders.

 

The restaurant was as amazing as Levi had heard. The food consisted mostly of seafood, the staff was pleasant and the view truly spectacular. As they waited for dessert, Eren watched the horizon and sighed contently. One day he wanted to live in a beach house with a view of the ocean. Levi’s hand gripped Eren’s across the table, stroking the sunkissed skin with his thumb.

”It’s beautiful,” Eren whispered as he continued to look at the gently rolling waves.

”Indeed… You know, if you want to we can travel once we are done with school. See the world and all its wonders.”

Eren turned to look at Levi and smiled.

”I would love that.”

 

When they left the restaurant, the pair decided to take a walk through the small town that lied next to the beach. On the great town square, there was a market and there were people everywhere. Eren was pulled close to Levi as they bravely ventured straight into the mass of people. Eren was drawn to practically everything in the different stalls at the market. Levi simply smiled and let him indulge, buying things like a white and golden vega cap and an emerald green scarf.

They lost track of time browsing the stalls and when the sun was beginning to sink in the sky, Eren and Levi quickly walked towards the hotel again. Turning left onto a small street that would lead them directly to the hotel, they suddenly heard a teasing voice calling out to them.

”Hey, honey! So nice of you to come to meet me again.”

With a sensation of Deja Vu, Eren was pushed behind a growling Levi. Looking around Eren counted six guys and all of them were Alphas. Except for Eren, Levi and the prowling Alphas the street was deserted, everyone was either at the market or in their homes.

”Let me and my mate leave and I won’t hurt you,” Levi growled threateningly.

The white-haired Alpha, probably the leader, laughed and then everything happened too fast. Eren was pushed to the ground by an Alpha and when Levi turned to attack that one, another one hit him hard with a baseball bat.

”LEVI!” Eren screamed as Levi fell down on the ground.

Eren got up on his feet, made his way over to Levi only to be grabbed by the white-haired Alpha. With arms surrounding him, Eren was dragged back kicking and screaming.

”If you act nice and give us what we want, we might let your boyfriend live,” the Alpha purred in his ear.

”Please, just let us go,” Eren pleaded while watching Levi trying to get up.

”No, no, honeypie. I’ve been hoping you would still be here.” The Alpha smiled and inhaled deeply behind Eren’s ear. ”You smell so good. I’ve never had an Omega that smelled as nice.”

”Eren…”

Eren whimpered helplessly as he heard Levi’s painfilled voice.

”So what will it be Omega? Will you submit and let us have our way with you or shall we kill your guy over there?”

”No, Eren don’t!”

”We didn’t ask you!” A dark Alpha yelled and kicked Levi in the stomach.

”No! Leave him alone!” Eren cried out and started to wriggle against the arms holding him.

”Submit, Omega and we will leave him alone.”

”No, please…”

Eren saw the other four Alphas joining in, kicking Levi who lied bleeding on the ground. Panicking he squirmed harder against the hold.

”SUBMIT!!!” The obnoxious, whitehaired Alpha roared in his ear.

”I told you FUCKING NO!” Eren roared back before suddenly falling silent, his head hanging down.

He had had enough!

 

* * *

~~ Levi's Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Then laughter was heard. A scary, almost demonic laughter.

”You think that I would ever SUBMIT to any of you FUCKING PIECES OF FILTH!” The voice echoed in the silence around them. The Omega raised his head, eyes filled with fire and rage. A creepy smile was on his face.

The Alpha holding Eren suddenly let go and backed away, looking insecure all of the sudden.

”Wait… you are an Omega! What are you… ” The Alpha carefully stepping closer to his gang.

It was first then the pheromones that Eren emitted reached Levi and the other Alphas. The scent was heavy with dominance and Levi felt the strong urge to submit to the Omega standing a few feet from him. He had never felt this level of dominance before, not from anyone.

”Tell me, _vermin_ , who wants to get their ass kicked first?” Eren asked eagerly, still smiling.

”Uhm, no harm no foul right? We are just gonna go… Here, let me help you!” One of the Alphas that had been kicking Levi earlier suddenly grabbed Levi’s arm, lifting him up to a standing position.

”Uh uh, you did harm… You are not leaving before I had a go with you guys.” Eren started to walk closer to them, his eyes flickering between them.

”Shit, RUN!” The whitehaired Alpha suddenly yelled at the others before taking off. The others followed suit with a few chosen words.

”Eren…” Levi whispered with wide eyes as the scary looking brunette walked up to him.

Eren’s fiery eyes met Levi’s concerned ones. Then the Omega suddenly gasped before dropping down on the ground, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

”Eren!” Levi stumbled down on his knees next to his Omega, shaking hands reaching for the pale face below him.

”Are you okay, Levi?” Eren suddenly whispered, his eyes still closed.

”I’m fine” Levi mumbled softly. ”I am more worried about you.”

”I’m fine as well,” Eren breathed out before letting out a painfilled whine.

”Eren?” Levi asked concerned.

”My vega cap is ruined,” Eren replied and looked with sorrow at the dirt-stained and broken hat lying on the ground a few feet from them.

Levi could not help it but he started to laugh.

Suddenly people came running to help them. Apparently, someone had seen the Alphas attack and had gone to get help. Levi and Eren were transported to the local doctor who bandaged Levi’s bruised ribs. When the doctor wanted to check Eren, the Omega told him that he was not hurt only scared during the attack and did not need a check-up.

A young man offered to drive them back to the hotel and when Levi and Eren finally entered their hotel room again it was close to midnight. Being exhausted after all the events during the day, the pair changed into pajamas and lied down in the bed. Levi pulled Eren closer to him and wrapped the Omega in his arms. Feeling Eren nuzzle against his chest, Levi sighed contently.

 

* * *

 ~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up later that night. He was sure he had heard something and he looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of its place and there was no strange scent indicating someone was inside their room either. Shrugging to himself he lied down again and snuggled closer to Levi.

” **Come on, you shouldn’t let them get away with this!** ” A voice roared.

What the hell? Eren sat up again and looked around.

” _It doesn’t matter, our Alpha will protect us._ ” Another voice answered coyly.

Eren flew up from the bed and looked around the room again. There was no one there.

” **Protect us?! It didn’t seem like that earlier!** ” The first voice retorted in annoyance.

” _Nonsense, our Alpha will always be there for us._ ”

No, no, no. Eren pressed his hands against his face. This could not be happening again! The voices were not real, _they were not_ _real_! The voices were just his mind’s way to survive what had happened all those months ago.

”They are not real. They are not real. They are not real.” Eren kept repeating the words, slowly sliding down in a sitting position on the floor, hugging himself. Without realizing it, Eren let his pheromones out, calling out to his Alpha in distress.

”Eren?” Levi’s groggy voice called out in the dark room.

A sob was all that Eren could respond with and it did not take many seconds before Eren was sitting in his Alpha’s lap, strong arms holding him and a comforting voice trying to soothe him. The Alpha’s pheromones were dancing around them and with a small sigh, Eren rested against Levi and closed his eyes.

”Eren? What happened?” Levi softly inquired.

Should he tell him? What if Levi thought he was crazy? Eren refused to say anything, instead, he pressed his face harder against Levi’s neck.

”Eren?”

”I can hear them,” he replied weakly.

”Who? Eren, what are you talking about?”

”Voices, from when I was abducted… It was like my Omega was talking and… talking with someone else… inside my head…”

”Someone else?”

”I don’t know! Levi… I think I might be going insane,” Eren whimpered out as tears started falling down his cheeks.

”No, no, no. Eren, listen to me.” Levi’s hand made gentle, comforting circles on Eren’s back. ”You know about the stories about people who can get in true touch with their dynamic. It’s not very common, but some actually claim to be able to get advice and other things from a helpful voice inside their head.”

Eren shook his head. ”That does not explain the other voice,” he retorted tiredly.

Levi hummed and seemed to be thinking.

”Eren… I know that you are terrified of people finding out about you but-” Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and gently lifted his face so their gazes met. -”I think we could use some help on this one. Hange might be all sorts of crazy, but she is loyal and she knows how to keep a secret… And so do Erwin. Eren, Hange is studying about A/B/O dynamics and she is studying biology and with a bit of our knowledge about psychology… Don’t you think that we could solve this together?”

Eren sat silent for a long time. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he was thinking. Would he dare tell more people about himself? What if… No… Levi has known Erwin and Hange for a long time and if he says they can be trusted, then they can be… trusted?

”Are you sure they won’t tell anyone?” Eren asked and looked up at his Alpha.

”I promise you that,” Levi said with certainty.

”Then we will talk with them,” Eren sighed, still troubled about the whole thing.

”I’ll let them know in the morning. But for now, my love, join me in bed.”

Levi did not really let Eren get a chance to agree before the Omega was hoisted up and carried to the bed. With Levi’s warm arms surrounding him, Eren snuggled closer to his Alpha and closed his eyes, hoping that the voices would leave him alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Erwin and Hange joined them in the room for breakfast. Once everyone had their share of food, coffee, and tea, Levi cleared his throat and then dived straight into Eren’s story. Eren had earlier asked the Alpha to tell the story, he just wanted it to be over and done with. As the story progressed, Eren watched the facial expressions and reactions from the Alpha and Beta sitting in front of them.

Erwin was listening intently, his eyes flicking between Levi and Eren but no emotions could be seen on his face. Hange, on the other hand, was practically jumping in her seat, making held back sounds and squeals. She could not stop watching Eren and he felt naked under her interested, almost manic, gaze.

When Levi ended the story with the events that happened the day before, silence fell in the room.

”Oh my god, Eren! This is…” Hange was at a loss of words, probably for the first time in her life.

”Okay, before we get all excited,” Levi looked pointedly at the Beta. ”Do you have any idea to these voices?”

”Well…” Hange took off her glasses and started cleaning them. ”I think you are right about one of the voices being Eren’s inner Omega but I think the other voice is his inner Alpha.”

”What?” Eren exclaimed confused. ”But I… I’m an Omega, my father told me that the Alpha genes lay dormant…”

”Well, something woke them up apparently,” Hange smiled. ”Do you remember exactly what the other voice said?”

”Something about not needing an Alpha to save us and then last night it was angry and wanted revenge,” Eren replied slowly as he was thinking hard.

”Well, I would bet my life on that voice belonging to your inner Alpha.” Hange frowned and tapped her index finger against her lips. ”It’s really interesting that you have both dynamics at the moment.”

”See Eren, you are not going insane,” Levi pulled Eren in a one-armed hug.

”How many know about this?” Erwin inquired.

”Well, it’s you guys, my parents, Armin, Mikasa and Kenny,” Eren answered with a shrug.

”So not that many. I think it will be best to keep it that way for now,” Erwin said slowly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

No one in the group saw the faint glimmer of a camera lens hiding behind a vase in the bookcase.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun!


	14. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the cutest author out there who updated this story so quickly?  
> I mean... I wouldn't want to leave you hanging or anything...

~~ Third person Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

”Damnit, Jon! Why did we take this case again?” A dark-haired Alpha exclaimed irritated.

”Because the guy is a sicko, Paul. They found all kinds of illegal material on his computer and now we must check every tape from the cameras he had placed.” The blonde Alpha smiled lazily and leaned back in his chair, grabbing a pizza slice. ”Besides, spending hours in our comfy chairs, watching tapes and eating pizza… Doesn’t sound too bad to me and who knows-” Jon started playing another tape.” –”there might be something fun to look at.”

They sat watching and listening for hours. Most tapes were mostly innocent, nude grown-ups and some hot sex, but nothing really worth their time. They wanted something really good, or rather really bad, so they could lock the perv away for a while.

”Hey Jon,” Paul said slowly as he stopped the tape he was currently watching.

”Yeah?”

”Listen to this,” Paul handed over the headphones to Jon and looked at the other Alpha’s eyes widened while the minutes passed.

”Shit, is this real?”

”I don’t know.” Paul’s eyes thinned as he was thinking.

”A male Omega… That’s… I don’t even know…”

”We should probably report this.” Paul looked at Jon and the other nodded.

”Yeah.”

 

* * *

 ~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

”Good morning.”

Eren blinked tiredly at the bright sunlight coming in from the window. With a groan, he pulled the covers up over his head. Five more minutes or perhaps an hour… Yeah, one more hour in bed sounded good. But the voice just would not stop bothering him.

”Ereeeeen.”

It had been a long, long month. First their trip to Maria Islands that turned sour pretty quick. Sure everything worked out fine in the end with the police arresting the gang but Eren was exhausted. He had been working relentlessly with his father, Levi, and Hange to try to figure out the voices in his head. Grisha was on the same track as Hange, that Eren had both an Alpha and an Omega inside, and there had been long, so very, very long conversations and discussions about that fact. And of course, Eren was forced to join in on experiments where they tried to find out what triggered it, if he would be okay with both dynamics inside and if it was possible to remove one of them.

”Eren, come on. You don’t want to be late for our presentation in psychology right?”

Damn it all to hell! Eren threw the covers from him and sat up, glaring menacingly at Levi.

”Fine!” He spat and got up, walking quickly to the bathroom.

Why would it be so hard to just let him rest? Eren muttered profanities under his breath and glared at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, pale and with dark circles around his eyes. With a deep sigh, he washed his face with cold water and brushed his hair, pulling it up in a messy bun. It would have to do, Eren could not be bothered to even try.

Once dressed, Eren walked to the kitchen and was met with the most disgusting smell he had ever had the displeasure to breathe in. What was it that smelled so damn bad?! Looking wildly around, Eren could not find anything strange. Levi sat at the table and was reading a newspaper. The Alpha was holding a cup of something black and Eren made his way over and carefully smelled the dark liquid. He quickly backed away and dry heaved. How the fuck could Levi be drinking that?!

”Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked with a worried frown.

”What the hell is that?” Eren asked and pointed to the cup on the table.

”Eren, what- Eren, that’s coffee,” Levi looked completely confused at Eren’s behavior.

”Coffee?”

Eren could not believe it. How could coffee smell so bad? And how the hell could his mate drink it?! Eren was about to start an argument about that when he suddenly stilled. There were pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on Eren’s side of the table. The whipped cream created the outlines of a heart and the red strawberries filled it. It was so beautiful and his mate had created it… just for him… Eren sniffed softly and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

”Eren, what’s wrong?” Now Levi sounded really worried.

Eren was caught in Levi’s arms and he broke down in sobs. The Alpha made soft comforting sounds and released pheromones to help Eren calm down.

”Eren, please, tell me what’s wrong,” Levi said softly and kissed Eren’s temple.

”You… you made that for me…”

”What? Oh, you mean the pancakes? Yeah, I thought you could use some extra love because of all the stress you’ve been under lately.” There was a pause before Levi continued. ”Don’t you like it?”

Eren shook his head vigorously and looked up at his Alpha.

”I love it.”

Levi let out a breath of relief and relaxed slightly.

”Good, because you should really start eating so we don’t get late.” Levi cupped Eren’s cheek and kissed him tenderly. ”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The presentation went great and their professor was pleased with their work. Holding hands, Eren and Levi made their way to the cafeteria to meet up with Hange and Erwin. They were first on the scene and decided to order some food to celebrate. Eren knew that the pizza slices this place served was top-ranked amongst the students and decided to try it. Levi ordered a grilled cheese for himself.

”Hey!”

Eren smiled and greeted Erwin and Hange as they came and sat down at the table. Levi was just returning with their meals and simply nodded his greeting to the pair. It did not take more than a couple of seconds before Eren felt sick by the smell of the pizza slice in front of him. Was the seafood on it bad or something? What was even happening?

”Eren, do you feel okay?” Levi looked at him with worry written all over his face.

”Yeah, I guess the shrimps on the pizza has turned bad or something. I’ll just order something else,” Eren mumbled and started to get up when he was gently pulled down again.

”Let me take a sniff,” Hange said and grabbed the plate with the pizza.

A few sniffs later and Hange looked at him with an odd facial expression.

”Eren, there’s nothing wrong with this pizza.”

Was she crazy? It smelled so fucking bad! How could she not realize this?

”But-”

”Levi,” Hange turned to the Alpha. ”Tell me, have Eren been feeling sick, tired or perhaps a bit moody?”

”Hange, what are you-”

With a finger up in the air and a hushing sound, Hange shut Eren up and he leaned back with an agitated huff, his arms crossed over his chest and suddenly irritated at the entire world. Had everyone gone crazy?

”Well, yeah… Why?”

Hange’s joy-filled laughter filled the air and Erwin smirked knowingly.

”I can’t say for sure, but I think Eren might be preggo!”

Wait, what?

Eren’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Levi who had a wild look on his face.

”But that’s not possible… is it?” Eren said slowly. ”I have been on contraceptive this entire time… How would that even be possible?”

”Well, there’s always a certain risk that the contraceptive won’t work perfectly and to be fair Eren… You aren’t exactly the ordinary Omega, are you?” Hange replied and then grinned widely. ”If it’s true… Please Eren, please! I need to be the godmother!”

”Fuck no!” Levi muttered and pulled Eren closer to him. ”There is no way that I would allow you to come near our future child.”

”Child…” Eren’s eyes grew impossibly large. ”There might be a child… inside of me…” He looked down at his belly like he would be able to actually see a child there.

”Eren.”

Levi’s hand cupped Eren’s cheeks and tilted his face up so their gazes met.

”I love you. Let’s go and buy a pregnancy test and check if it's true first, alright?”

Eren nodded and reached in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later both Eren and Levi sat and stared at the three pregnancy tests that lied on the table. Never have five to ten minutes felt so long before. Eren’s hand was in Levi’s and the Alpha’s thumb stroke the golden skin slowly and comforting. Suddenly Levi inhaled sharply and Eren’s mind went blank. All three of the tests showed two lines…

Both of them sat silent for a minute or two, Eren was still struggling to understand exactly what was going on.

”Eren… you…” Levi chuckled and pulled Eren in for a tight hug. ”You are pregnant.”

Eren’s eyes widened but he still did not say anything. How could he? He did not know what to say or how to feel. A part of him felt overjoyed, he was going to have a baby with Levi! Still…

”Levi, I’m scared,” Eren whispered and pressed his face into Levi’s neck.

”Do you want to call your parents? To talk to your dad?” Levi asked and stroke Eren’s hair.

”Yeah.”

Levi pulled up his cell phone and dialed Grisha.

”Hey Grisha, we were wondering if you and Carla perhaps want to come and visit us? Eren really needs to talk to you and I do as well.”

Eren walked to the living room, trusting Levi to handle the details and sat down on the couch. In great wonder he lay his hand on his stomach, stroking it tenderly. There was a new life growing inside of him. The very thought was terrifying and still… still, Eren loved it with all his heart.

”Eren, your parents will come in a couple of hours. Do you want us to make dinner for all of us?” Levi smiled and sat down next to him.

”Yeah, yeah that would be a good idea. We could make roast lamb, it should be done when they get here,” Eren said absent-mindedly, still looking at his belly.

”Eren.”

Eren suddenly found himself in another hug.

”No matter what, we will get through this together. Do you understand?”

Eren smiled and nodded.

”Together.”

 

* * *

 

Almost two hours later the doorbell rang and Levi went to open the door while Eren checked the roasted lamb. To his great pleasure, it was perfect and he grabbed it and put it down on the table. He was rather happy when Levi had set the table, the Alpha truly poured his soul into everything he did and so the table was so decorated that one could almost believe it to be some kind of a celebration… which it kind of was…

”Sweetie!” Carla’s voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

Eren smiled happily and pulled his mother into a long hug.

”Hey, mom. I missed you,” Eren mumbled.

”Aww, sweetie.” Carla gripped him even tighter. ”I’ve missed you too.”

A low cough was heard and the two of them turned to look at Grisha who stood next to Levi, grinning widely and then walked towards Eren, pulling him into a hug.

”Hey, son. How are you?”

”Hey dad, I’m fine and you?”

”Great,” Grisha chuckled and released Eren.

”Oh, you should take a seat because dinner is ready.”

”Would you look at that,” Carla suddenly exclaimed with joy as she eyed the table. ”It looks amazing!”

It did not only look amazing but it tasted amazing as well and Eren was so happy he did not feel sick by the smell or taste of the roast lamb and potatoes. They spent dinner talking about different things that had happened. Carla’s business was growing and she had been forced to hire someone to help her. The boy, Marco, was apparently very nice and was doing a good job so Carla was very pleased. Grisha was still working together with Hange and had introduced Armin to her so they were now three that were doing research on Eren’s dynamics. As Grisha was talking about some new ideas they had, Eren’s face fell slightly and Carla noticed it.

”Sweetie, what’s the matter?” She inquired softly.

”Uhm… I…” Eren did not know how to break the news and looked to Levi for help.

Levi smiled and grabbed his hand under the table before turning to Grisha and Carla.

”So… We have some news I guess…” Levi awkwardly scratched his neck with one hand. ”You see… Eren is pregnant.”

The silence that fell was deafening.

”Eren, are you sure?” Grisha asked carefully.

Eren got up from his seat and walked to the countertop, grabbing the three pregnancy tests and lay them down in front of his father. Sitting down, Eren looked at his parents as they a bit shakily lifted the tests and stared at them. Carla was the first to recover as she stood up so quickly that the chair fell backward and with a high pitched squeal she pulled Eren into the second embrace for the day.

”Sweetie this is wonderful news!”

”Yeah… but I’m really scared mom. I am- I mean… What if something happens? There has never been a male Omega giving birth before,” Eren mumbled lowly.

”Maybe there haven’t been.” Grisha slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to the pair. ”But I know for certain that this male Omega has a whole group of people who are willing to aid him in any way they can.” Grisha pulled Eren in for an almost crushing hug.

”Thank you, dad.”

 

Carla could not stop talking about the fact that Eren was pregnant or that she was going to become a grandmother. She took Eren and Levi on a tour around their apartment, asking questions about the nursing chamber and if she could help with it. Once Grisha grabbed Carla and went home, Eren and Levi slowly sat down on their bed. They looked at each other and then started laughing. It had been such a long day with a lot of new things to digest, but somehow Eren felt at peace as he leaned on Levi. Everything would be alright.

They decided to go to bed early. Eren undressed and put on only his pajama pants. Now he knew why his nipples were so tender and he chuckled lightly. Getting in under the covers, Eren curled up next to Levi and sighed contently when he felt the Alpha’s strong arms pulling him even closer. They could do this – together.

 

* * *

 

Eren was awoken by a loud crashing sound, people were shouting orders and then a very bright light was shone in his face. Levi jumped up from the bed and charged at the intruders but then slowly fell to the ground.

”Levi!” Eren screamed and ran towards the fallen Alpha.

Suddenly hands were grabbing him and he tried to fight them, tried to get to Levi. Someone grabbed his jaw painfully and took a deep sniff under his ear.

”He truly is an Omega!”

Eren growled and headbutted the bastard who dared scent him without permission. Eren grinned as he saw the nosebleed flowing on the other’s face and then he received a punch in the face.

”Don’t hurt the Omega! It’s him we want!”

”He is putting up a fight!”

”Not for long.”

An unfriendly woman with glasses strode up to them with a syringe ready. Eren squirmed and tried to back away from the woman, but the men holding him were too strong and soon he felt the prick on his skin. The woman then checked his neck carefully while Eren started to feel the effects of the sedative.

”He is bonded!” She proclaimed and turned toward a dark-haired man.

”Grab the Alpha as well then,” the man said and then smirked in triumph as he held up one of the pregnancy tests. ”We have really hit the jackpot this time!”

”Levi…” Eren whispered weakly before everything turned into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *manic laughter*


	15. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves around a broken stick with a white flag*
> 
> Please don't kill me! (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> So... I have been a good girl and now I update just around 24 hours later...
> 
> This chapter may be shorter than normal but yeah... I was fearing for my life so...
> 
> So please don't hate me or kill me or worse... ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

* * *

 ~~ Eren's Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

”Eren?”

Eren groaned. Why was it that every time he was sedated he ended up with a headache? Blinking and scrunching his eyes, Eren tried to look around in the bright room. The ceiling was white and so was the walls around him… His heart started beating faster as he realized he was tied down to a bed… _Not again!_ He whimpered as he started to yank at the restraints forcefully.

”Eren, love, stop that. You will only hurt yourself.”

”Levi?”

Eren turned his head towards the sound of the Alphas voice and found him sitting close to a wall with his hands chained above his head. Except for some bruises and a black eye, Levi looked alright and Eren tried to fight against the panic. Levi was here. He was not alone this time.

”Where are we?” Eren asked and looked around.

”In a government-sanctioned research facility somewhere. The man in charge for our capture is someone called Nile Dok. I think he is pretty high up in the rankings in the MPB,” Levi explained with a worried frown.

”The MPB…” Eren searched his memory and gasped when he remembered. ”Wait, aren’t they the ones who wanted you dead?!”

”Yeah,” Levi smiled sadly. ”But it seems they have found some use for me now as the bonded Alpha to the only male Omega in existence…”

”Levi…” Eren wished he could hug the Alpha, but he could not move and so he gave his mate a gaze filled with all the love he had for him.

”Isn’t this just sickening sweet?” A new voice interrupted them.

Eren turned and glared at the intruder. The Alpha had black hair and a small goatee decorated his jaw. Well, that is if you could call it decorating as it was the ugliest shit Eren had ever seen.

”Interesting,” the Alpha said as he met Eren’s glare with a small smirk. ”I am Nile Dok, commander of the Military Police Brigade and you are now under my care.”

”Why the hell did you fucking kidnap us?!” Eren yelled angrily.

”Isn’t that obvious?” Nile Dok walked closer and leaned in toward Eren’s face. ”When I heard about a male Omega I got really curious… but when I found that you were real _and_ had bonded with Levi Ackerman of all people… Well, it’s just too good of an opportunity to let it go.”

Nile sauntered over to Levi and then turned to look at Eren.

”Did you know that your Alpha has a lot of blood on his hands? The only reason why I’m still alive is that no one knew about my involvement with the murders of the Ackermans.”

”You bastard!” Levi yelled and pulled at the chains holding him.

”And the only reason you are alive, Mr. Ackerman, is the bitch lying over there. Once the scientists are done with you and has gathered what they need… Well… Let’s just say that it’s just the Omega we are interested in.” Nile smiled coldly and casually walked towards the door.

”Enjoy your time together, it won’t last.”

Silence fell after the commander left and the pair just looked at each other in desperation. Silently hoping for a miracle.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed slowly and the only thing that happened was a nurse who came and took some blood samples from Eren. They spent time talking about anything and everything. Trying to forget about the situation they were in. Trying to forget the last words of the commander. Trying to forget about everything but each other.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the bright light in the room went out, leaving the room in a dimmed red light. Sounds of screams and gunshots echoed in the building and Eren whimpered in fear, wishing that he was not restrained, wishing that he was closer to Levi.

They were both staring helplessly at the door. Waiting for someone to enter the room. Hoping they would not be harmed or killed. Eren jumped when the door suddenly was kicked open but then let out a relieved breath.

”Heya kids! We are here to get you out!” Uncle Kenny proclaimed grinning widely and if Eren had not been so happy to see him, he would have been very concerned about the blood spattered all over Kenny’s face and clothes.

A group of people entered in while Kenny stood guard by the door. A strawberry blonde woman and a black-haired man moved quickly to Eren’s sides and started removing the leather restraints from him.

”How did you know where to find us?” Levi asked while a blonde man started to pick the lock on the chains.

”Well…” Kenny scratched his neck and smiled goofily. ”Remember that watch I gave you on your birthday? It might have a GPS transmitter chip…”

”Uncle, I’m not sure whether to yell at you or hug you,” Levi shook his head fondly as the chains dropped down to the floor and the Alpha stood up.

”You can do both once we get out of here.”

Eren swiftly moved to Levi and hugged him tightly. When he released the Alpha, Eren’s legs buckled under him and he was caught by strong arms that lifted him up like a princess. Eren curled his arms around Levi’s neck and sighed contently as the group started to move quickly through the long corridors.

”Eren, close your eyes, you don’t want to see this,” Levi whispered to him and Eren closed his eyes, trusting the Alpha completely.

But even if Eren did not see anything he could still smell it. The heavy scent of fear and blood in the air made him tremble and he felt sick. Levi noticed this and released pheromones, trying to cloud Eren’s senses for a bit. Not that it was working perfectly but Eren took whatever he could get.

”Get down!” Kenny suddenly yelled and then all hell broke loose.

Gunshots echoed around them and Eren clung tighter to Levi. All of a sudden the gunshots stopped and they started running. A few moments later Eren could breathe fresh air and he opened his eyes. They were still running and were headed towards a black van parked outside a high fence. Stray bullets smacked into the asphalt around them and Eren could hear Nile yelling.

”Don’t hurt the Omega! Kill the rest but not the Omega!”

A low grunt from Levi made Eren look up at him in worry and then… they were in the van. Eren sat down on the backseat with Levi next to him.

”Petra get us home now! Gunther and Eld, cover our asses and Oluo you’ll help me with Levi!” Kenny’s voice was devoid of any emotion as he yelled the orders.

Eren followed the gaze of the older Alpha and inhaled harshly, Levi’s thigh was bleeding heavily and the Alpha’s face was contorted in pain. Eren pulled down Levi so that the raven’s upper body was resting against Eren’s chest and he let his arms surround Levi in a hug. Kenny and the curly blonde ripped the leg of Levi’s pants apart and started working on stopping the bleeding.

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Eren sat there with Levi in his embrace, not caring about where they were going or about the guys reaching out through the car windows, shooting at something behind them. He simply stared at the redness seeping out from his mate. Levi had been shot and now… Eren could hardly breathe and his vision was blurred by the unshed tears in his eyes.

”Eren,” Kenny’s voice was soft.

Eren blinked, the tears rolling down his cheeks and he turned to Kenny.

”Levi is going to be okay, Eren. It was just a flesh wound, the bullet did not hit any large veins and we can give him better treatment once we are back home.”

”Home?” Eren asked.

”Yeah, sadly as things are right now you two can’t return to your apartment or to the university. You would simply be hunted down again and who knows if we are so lucky to find you again.”

That sounded like a good idea. Go into hiding for now. Eren looked at his unconscious mate. There was another life who was depending on them right now. Still holding onto Levi, Eren looked out through the tinted window. They were heading towards a small airplane and there were people moving between a very familiar car and the airplane. The van stopped close to the other car and Kenny lifted Levi off of Eren as he was as light as a feather. As Kenny walked quickly with the raven cradled in his arms, Eren followed closely, not wanting to leave his mate’s side.

”Eren!” His mother’s frantic voice was heard just seconds before he was squished between her and his father. They hugged him tightly, both of them shivering and sobbing in relief.

”Dad!” Eren exclaimed desperately. ”Levi has been shot! You need to… you need to…”

”I’ll go help him right away,” Grisha said comfortingly, putting on his doctor role as he quickly jogged after Kenny.

”Mrs. Jaeger, we have packed everything in the plane now,” Erwin said, smiling as he saw Eren.

”EREN!” Hange ran straight for him, hugged him tightly before gently pushing him away and smacked his chest with her open palm. ”Damn it Eren, you can’t keep doing this!” She exclaimed and then pulled him in for another hug.

Eren looked at Erwin for help and the bastard simply shrugged and smirked.

”Are you done? We need to get going,” Erwin said amused.

”Yeah, yeah…” Hange sniffed and started pulling Eren along with her, apparently determined to not let go of him until they were safely onboard the plane.

Eren sat down in a seat where he could look at Levi and his father who was working on the Alpha. Carla sat down next to him. His mom grabbed his hand and stroke it in the way she always did when he was upset or sick. The gentle touch was comforting and Eren slowly relaxed. Grisha made his way over and smiled at Eren.

”He is going to be okay, Eren. The bullet went straight through the muscle and got stuck in the femur. I removed the bullet, stitched him together again and gave him some antibiotics. Give him a few weeks and he’ll be as good as new.”

Eren jumped into his father’s arms and let out a shaky breath.

”Thank you, dad.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Eren started to get bored. Levi was still drugged so he would not feel any pain caused by the wound, so he was no fun. His mom and dad were talking with Kenny and surprisingly Erwin and Hange as well, so they were no fun. Eren changed seats so he could look out through the small window, seeing the clouds beneath them.

”It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Eren turned around to see the strawberry blonde woman, what was her name?

”Yeah, I guess,” he gave her a small smile.

”I’m Petra.” Petra smiled widely.

”Eren.”

Time moved a bit quicker when Petra sat next to him. She was talking a lot but she also asked him and seemed genuinely interested in everything Eren. It was almost like she had heard a lot about him and now finally got the chance to meet him.

”Oh, we are almost home!” Petra suddenly proclaimed.

”Really?” Eren looked out the window but only saw a tiny landing strip next to a small house in the middle of nowhere.

”You’ll see,” she said with a knowingly smile.

As the airplane landed Eren prepared to get out but was stopped by Petra who pointed to the window.

”Look.”

Eren looked out and almost shit his pants when a rumbling sound, like an earthquake, echoed around them and the plane shook violently.

”What’s going on?” Eren inquired, fear building up inside him.

”Just look.”

Suddenly the view of green fields, forests, and blue skies was changed into darkness. Were they being swallowed up by the earth? How was Petra so calm?! Eren looked at the others and saw that his parents were feeling the same as he was. They clung to each other and stared out. Erwin simply smiled at Eren and Hange looked out the window with an awestruck face.

The darkness around them turned into a gentle light and Eren’s eyes widened as he took in the new view. They were in some kind of a large underground bunker. The large room, if you could call it that, looked like a workshop with a few more airplanes and a couple of helicopters. There were many doors and gates on the walls and on the floor next to them a lot of people were gathering.

”Welcome to Eldia!” Petra whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended kind of nice right? I mean it's not a mean cliffhanger, right?
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴


	16. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Sorry for the late update. You gals and guys who read my other story already know this but a family member got really sick and things have been a bit chaotic. Now everything seems to be okay again and therefore I present you with a small token of my appreciation: a new chapter! It's mostly fluff I guess but still... :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

”Welcome to Eldia!”

Eren slowly rose to his feet and followed Petra as she moved closer to his parents and Levi. Kenny was outside of the airplane already and gave orders around to some of the people who had gathered. A couple of large Alpha’s entered the airplane with a stretcher and carefully lifted Levi on it before moving down the airstair. Eren wanted to follow them but Petra stopped him.

”They will take him to the infirmary so our medics can check on him. I will take you there once-”

”You will take me there now!” Eren growled, his face twisted into a terrifying scowl.

”Eren-”

”No, I need to be by his side! Please!” Eren’s voice cracked and he felt himself tearing up. These god damn hormones!

Petra sighed and motioned him to follow her. With a quick glance at his parents, Eren followed her down the airstair and towards a large door on the other side of the workshop. Eren could feel the curious stares from the fifty or so people standing there, but he simply raised his chin high and ignored them.

They walked for quite a while and Eren started to wonder how big this place really was. He made a mental note to ask Petra later, right now he just wanted to be by Levi’s side. He _needed_ to be by Levi’s side and if he had known the way he would have started running and left Petra in the dust. Eren knew that he was releasing an anxious scent that practically yelled ’hurry’ to Petra and everyone around them.

”We are here.”

Eren started jogging through the large hall that was the infirmary in search for his mate. He found him lying on a bed in the far corner of the infirmary, surrounded by a medic and two nurses who were washing the Alpha’s almost naked body. Eren could not help it as he growled at the startled nurses and violently grabbed the cloth himself. Levi was _his_! Eren was the one to take care of his hurt Alpha! _No one else!_

”They are bonded,” Petra explained with an amused smile.

”Ahh.” The tall doctor smiled and looked with open curiosity at Eren. ”So the rumors were true… A male Omega.”

Eren glared at the doctor before starting to wash Levi’s chest gently. The Alpha was still unconscious but even so, Levi seemed to sense Eren’s presence as a pale hand suddenly grabbed Eren’s wrist. Both the doctor and the nurses gasped at the movement, knowing that Levi should not be able to do that. Eren started cooing and let Levi hold onto him while he used his left hand to, although a bit awkwardly, continue the cleaning of the chiseled chest and arms beneath him.

He could hear the whispers from the group a few feet away, but Eren ignored them and focused on making soft, loving noises to his Alpha. As long as the others kept their distance he would leave them be.

Once Eren felt like Levi was clean, he put the bowl of red-tinted water down on the floor with the cloth in it and carefully climbed into the bed next to his Alpha. Eren lied down and gently combed through black locks with his hand. Shooting a final warning glare at the people in the room, Eren sighed and nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck. He would stay there until Levi woke up.

 

”Eren.”

He did not want to wake up.

”Eren.”

He was exhausted and the body next to him was warm. He nuzzled closer and inhaled deeply. The scent was heavenly. Levi smelled like musk and leather. It always made Eren feel safe and he smiled happily as he took another deep breath through his nose.

”Eren, are you done sniffing me yet?”

Wait a minute, that was Levi’s voice… Eren sat up so quickly that he felt dizzy for a moment. He stared blankly at the Alpha’s amused face before tears started streaming down his cheeks.

”Eren. Hey, it’s alright. I’m okay,” Levi cooed and cupped Eren’s cheeks, gentle thumbs removing the tears.

”Levi,” Eren sniffled and then pulled Levi into a crushing hug. ”I was so scared, you were bleeding so much and…”

”Shhh.” Levi hushed softly. ”I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

”Ahh, Mr. Ackerman, I see you are awake.” A tall doctor said with a wide grin on his face as he came sauntering towards them.

”Mike, is that you?” Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise. ”You are a doctor? You?”

”Don’t look so damn surprised Levi! You know I went to Sina University!”

”Yeah, but I thought you were going to… I don’t know… Party and be drunk most of the time and end up without a degree.” Levi smirked wickedly.

”People can change!” Mike stated a bit sourly.

”I guess.” Levi shrugged.

”I mean, I never thought the day would come that you of all people would have a mate…” Mike snorted and then looked at Eren. ”And then finding and bonding a male Omega when they should not even exist.”

Eren glared at the tall blonde. Very carefully, Eren moved behind Levi and gently pulled the Alpha into his embrace. Standing on his knees in the bed, Eren hugged Levi from behind and glared menacingly at the blonde _intruder_.

”What is he doing?” Mike asked, his head tilted in pure confusion.

”Eren is probably still a bit shocked. It has been a long day and I think we need some bonding time… _alone_.” Levi said pointedly, his hand slowly caressing Eren’s arm.

”I was given the order to do a check-up on Eren as well, Levi.”

”Can’t it wait?”

Eren heard Levi getting a bit irritated and he wanted to help. He released dominant pheromones, bared his teeth and growled lowly at the dumbstruck blonde. _Get away from us!_ He saw Mike’s eyes widened and then the Alpha submitted by baring his neck to the pair.

”I can come back later.” Mike offered while slowly backing away.

The pair watched as the blonde doctor walked away.

”That was really… something, Eren.” Levi breathed out in wonder. ”I did not feel the need to submit to you even if…” Levi turned his head to look at Eren. ” _How_ did you do that?”

Eren moved to the side of the bed again and slumped down. With a tender smile, he patted the spot next to him, coaxing his Alpha to lay down again. When Levi did just that, Eren inhaled the Alpha’s scent deeply again and again. He could not get enough.

”Eren…”

”I don’t know,” Eren answered truthfully between the sniffs. He did not know exactly how he did it. ”Instincts?”

Levi hummed thoughtfully before pulling Eren closer.

”Maybe it’s mommy Eren who shows his face?” Levi teased and caressed Eren’s flat belly.

”Mommy?” Eren scrunched up his face. ”I don’t know if I like that… I am still a guy.” Eren poked Levi in the side.

”Oh, that I know,” Levi smirked and then reached in for a kiss.

 

Eren and Levi were not left alone for long before Kenny, Grisha and Carla entered the infirmary. Eren’s eyes thinned dangerously as he saw a certain blonde doctor follow the group. He did not need _that_ doctor to do the check-up. He had his father and Grisha was good enough for him.

”Hello there,” Kenny greeted with a wide grin. ”I’ve heard that a certain Omega didn’t want to be examined.”

Eren bared his teeth and glared at Mike. No one but his parents and Levi could touch him! As the group came closer to the bed, Eren slowly got behind his Alpha and took the same position as before.

”Wow, he really doesn’t like you, Mike!” Kenny laughed, apparently really amused by the fact.

”I don’t know why, I haven’t done anything to him,” Mike answered, looking less than pleased with the situation.

”Eren.”

Eren slowly looked to his father.

”Will you let me do the examination? We want to make sure that both you and the baby is okay, don’t we?” Grisha said gently and moved closer.

”Baby?!” Mike whisper-shouted to Kenny. ”He is pregnant?!”

Everyone ignored the equally confused and fascinated doctor. Eren nodded quickly to his dad, silently giving him permission before turning his attention back to Mike who started to squirm under the steely gaze.

”We could use some privacy I think,” Grisha pondered out loud.

Kenny took the hint and grabbed Mike’s collar, dragging the blonde Alpha with him out of the infirmary. Finally, no strange Alphas around and Eren started to relax again.

”Carla, darling, would you bring me the stethoscope?” Grisha asked and then turned to Eren. ”Eren, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

”No, I’m fine.”

”Hmm… Levi?” Grisha turned to the Alpha and raised a questioning eyebrow.

”He seems alright,” Levi said softly and smirked at the face Eren made. ”He is just very emotional and full of hormones I guess.”

”Well, that’s normal for a pregnant Omega,” Grisha chuckled fondly. ”Just wait until later… that’s when the real fun begins.”

Carla gave her husband the stethoscope and Grisha moved to open Eren’s shirt. Silence fell as the older man listened to Eren’s heartbeat and then he moved down to Eren’s belly. Eren stared down at his stomach and held his breath.

”Would you look at that,” Grisha said in awe. ”Carla, come here and listen to your grandchild.”

Eren stared blankly in front of him as Carla first held her breath for a few moments and then she breathed out solemnly.

”Levi, do you want to?”

Within moments everyone except Eren had listened and he felt a bit left out. Feeling something pressing into his ears, he suddenly heard a very soft and extremely quick sound… It was barely noticeable but there it was… He felt Levi hugging him and giving him a kiss on his neck.

”I think it’s time to do an ultrasound,” Grisha said. ”I didn’t think I would be able to hear anything, but since I did you must have been impregnated during your heat almost ten weeks ago.”

Grisha and Carla left them in search of an ultrasound machine. Eren looked down at his belly and absent-mindedly let his hand ghost over it. Hearing the heartbeat awoken something in him. Suddenly it felt… _real_. He was pregnant. He was _pregnant_! Eren chuckled and tears of wonder formed in his eyes. He looked up at Levi who was staring at him with so much love that it left Eren breathless.

”Our baby,” Levi whispered as he laid his hand on top of Eren’s stomach. ”I love you both… so very, very much.” Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and pulled him in for a long kiss.

”Alright, here we go,” Grisha said as he pushed the large machine in front of him until it was close to the bed next to Levi’s. ”Carla went to get some water for you, Eren. We need you to fill up your bladder before we do this.”

Grisha sat down on the vacant bed and looked inquisitively at the pair.

”Not that I am complaining or anything, but I did give you a contraceptive for your heat, Eren, and it should still be in effect. I do wonder how this is possible…” The older man pondered mostly to himself.

Eren and Levi looked at each other. Eren had no clue to why the contraceptive failed. Unless…

”Is it because of… you know, me being a male?” Eren looked at his father.

”Maybe… but it might be because of something else. You see, Eren, Levi, some Alphas and Omegas are very compatible and if they are extremely so… Well, then no contraceptives will work.”

Eren snorted. ”In that case, does that mean that I will be pregnant all the time?”

”Well technically… yeah,” Grisha answered and grinned as he looked at the Alpha next to Eren.

Eren followed his father’s gaze and started giggling at the shocked face of Levi. Eren poked him in the side.

”Hear that, Levi, good thing we bought a big apartment.” Eren did not mention the fact that they may never have a chance to come back to said apartment.

Levi stared blankly and blinked owlishly at him. The sound of a door opening and closing pulled their attention to Carla who moved swiftly towards them with a large glass of water. She gave Eren the glass and motioned for him to start drinking.

Carla looked at Levi’s empty facial expression and then turned to Grisha.

”What happened?” She inquired.

”Levi just got some unexpected news, darling.” Grisha suddenly glanced at Eren. ”You need to drink the whole glass Eren,” Grisha commented when Eren wanted to put the glass down after only drinking half of it.

Eren glared at the glass and then sighed before downing the rest of the water.

”Happy now?” He exclaimed.

”Very,” Grisha said amused. ”Now we wait.”

 

He really needed to go to the bathroom. He needed to pee so fucking badly and yet here he lay on a bed watching his father prepare him for the ultrasound. Eren sighed and looked at Levi on the other bed a few feet from him. Levi met his gaze, smiled and reached out to grab Eren’s hand. Feeling his Alpha’s touch almost made him forget for a moment how full his bladder was… almost.

”There we go,” Grisha said and pressed the probe on Eren’s golden belly.

Everyone stared at the monitor as Grisha moved the probe around. Eren gritted his teeth. It was no fun having that thing poking on him when he needed to pee! Carla gasped and the picture on the monitor became Eren’s whole world. The image was grey and a bit blurry and truth be told it was not much to look at… not yet anyway. Still, Eren could not stop staring. Levi’s grip on his hand was almost crushing but Eren could not care less.

”Hmm,” Grisha hummed, making everyone focus on him. ”There seems to be an issue here,” he said and leaned forward to look closer at the monitor.

”Dad?” Eren whispered as anxiety started to build up.

”You see this here, here and here?” Grisha pointed to different blurry dots on the monitor.

”Yeah?”

”You are carrying triplets.”

Eren swallowed and felt his head spin. It was not possible… Not one, not two, but three? What the actual-

Carla let out a high-pitched squeal, leaned down and hugged a bewildered Eren. Grisha quickly printed out a picture before removing the probe from Eren’s stomach. Once Carla let go, Eren turned to look at Levi and saw that the Alpha was lying on the bed with his legs still over the edge. His eyes were closed. He must have fainted. Truth be told, Eren wanted to faint as well… Three… There were three little ones inside of him… Eren stared blankly in front of him. _How?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I wanted to do something different... so triplets! HAH! *hides*


End file.
